Analysis
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: When All Might is out of options, he goes to the number one information broker in the world looking for a successor. Luckily, this information broker will prove to be a whole lot more than the Number One hero could have expected. All Might/Izuku Father Son Relationship eventually.
1. Looking for a Successor

Chapter One

Looking for a Successor

Analysis.

He had been told about the agency by Gran Torino. The old man having been chiding him for not finding a successor for One for All and then trailed off into telling him about Analysis. An agency that was all about information upon information on Heroes. On anyone with a Quirk actually.

And now he was standing in front of the building, looking up and wondering if he should have called and booked an appointment.

He sighed as he ran a thin and bony looking hand through his long blond locks. He had been looking for a successor for over four years now. Starting at working at U.A. High School, the premiere school for all super hero wannabes. Four years of looking, for searching and researching and talking and watching.

All for nothing.

He hadn't been able to find a successor in the four years of working at the school, though he had come close.

Lemillion.

Or Mirio Togata, who had been the intern for Sir Nighteye and a third year student when he had arrived.

Always smiling, always pushing forward, and always willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good but still come out in mostly once piece.

He had actually asked him if the situation was possible, if he would take one of the greatest Quirks of all time and be able to carry on being a pillar of peace.

The firm and fast reply of 'No' had come as a shocker and stunned him completely.

"I'm doing this because I want to prove I can do this." Mirio had explained with a wide smile, sitting on his bed after a run in with some mafia guy. He had lost his quirk and Sir Nighteye had passed from that same mission. He thought this would be the perfect chance to try and get this kid to be his successor.

Only to have it blow up in his face.

So Lemillion went on being quirkless and he had gone on looking for a successor.

HE hadn't found one on his own in all these years, not from searching the web or watching the new students come and go and get stronger and better. None of them spoke to him to be a successor. At all.

IT only got worse when the League of Villains came into the picture that first year he worked at U.A. He wasn't happy about those first years getting involved but it proved redundant in the end to worry as they all held their own. He watched that same class continued confronting that League and win each and every time.

He smirked to himself as he remembered that time Katsuki Bakugo had sent Tomura Shigaraki flying with an explosion.

The villains were still at large though.

He huffed as he shook his head and brought himself back to the present, looking up at the building that had a simple hanging sign outside proclaiming the name.

Analysis.

The building was three stories and looked like it had seen better days. Some of the windows had plastic over it where glass once was. Holes littered the buildings walls that were also covered in plastic, and he was pretty sure he could see support beams poking out as well. This building had obviously been hit with different types of quirks in the past. He hoped the owner was okay.

He sighed one more time before he walked over to the door, taking in the cracks in the window of the door and the peelings paint, opening it and walking in. the tinkle of the bell over the door seemed rather ordinary for such a worn building but that seemed to calm him. Something small and ordinary like that was just a balm to his shattered nerves. Too much hero shit and villains and this whole successor search.

HE needed the ordinary once in a while after all.

The room was obvious a waiting lounge, though the furniture was just as wrecked as the outside seemed to be. Some of the furniture had been split in half and there was splinters and dust all over the place. He also noticed burn marks and stains of some sort of liquid. The only thing not touched was the reception desk where a girl of about nine sat behind it. Her long blonde hair held up in a ponytail and a little yellow horn poking out of her forehead. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt and when she stood up on her chair to look at him, he saw a black skirt with black Mary Janes. "Can I help you?" She questioned with a smile on her face, staring up at him, though the chair made her taller it was almost impossible to match his seven foot stature.

"Um…do I need an appointment?" He questioned. "I don't want to intrude unnecessarily." He explained at the tilt of her head.

"Well, that's nice of you." She said with a smile before jumping off the chair and walking around the desk. "But not needed. You can go and see Nii-sama right now. He's got no one else coming in anytime soon."

"Oh…well…that's great." He mumbled as he followed the little girl upstairs that was behind a door. It was the second story, where most of the holes were and visible from the outside. "I just don't…want to take up any important time from this place."

"It'll be fine. Nii-sama can always pause your meeting long enough to deal with idiots or just leave and have your meeting elsewhere." She skipped two steps and then three with an impossibility that shouldn't have surprise him but did. She was a tiny little thing. "Nii-sama is right in here." She said with a smile as she opened the door that had the same name of the business, though in an elegant calligraphy.

He nodded to the girl in thanks before entering the room, staring in astonishment at the complete disaster the room was. Everything looked like it was soaking wet with patches of scorch marks. There was also papers all over the place that were almost completely or partially burnt. The lights were flickering above him, as if they were having problems staying alive while the emergency fire sprinklers were still dripping from being used earlier.

The desk was still there though completely burned black while he assumed the rest of the furniture had been burnt to ash. Even the metal filing cabinets were burnt to piles of goo.

"Forgive the mess, I had a client earlier that threw a fit because I refused to give information out on a certain Hero." A voice said, startling him from his inspection of the room. His sight turned to look at a person that entered through a door just behind the desk, staring at him with a crimson eye and an emerald one.

He stared in curiosity of the figure, wondering how this young man could have so much information on quirks all over the world. Though he could see how some of the women could complain about their seduction techniques not working on him.

A white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black dress vest buttoned up, matching black slacks and then shiny black dress shoes on his feet. The first couple buttons of his shirt were undone showing off a hard hairless chest. Black gloves rest upon his hands and he couldn't figure out why.

His green hair was cut shirt but showed curly hair had the right side gelled back revealing a massive burn that consumed half of his forehead that led down around the right crimson eye and then trailed down his right cheek to fade off into the hairline. Faint scarring was also along his neck, disappeared under his shirt, until it reappeared on his right arm and trailed beneath the black gloves. Both eyes glimmered though as they stared at him with amusement. "Have you finished analyzing me yet?"

"Oh, um Yes, I have my boy. Forgive me, I wasn't expecting someone as young as you to be running this business." He admitted as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

The man shrugged as he walked over to another door, opening a closet where he pulled out a collapsible folding chair that had large cushions on the seat and settled it in front of the desk. He pulled out another one and settled that one behind the desk before waving at the chair for him to sit down. "That's alright. Most don't." He admitted easily. "Nineteen is rather young to be an information broker, but there have been younger doing more dangerous jobs." He raises a brow at him and earned a chuckle and a nod. "Anyways, what does one such as yourself come here for…All Might?"

All Might sputters for a second, wiping a bit of blood from his lip as he gulped down the pool of it that wanted to fall from his mouth. "What…what are you talking about? I'm not All Might! He's big and strong and I'm small and scrawny!" He shouted as he waved his hands around to try and prove his point.

The teen just raises his eyebrows at the hero before sitting down in his own seat while All Might just stands there looking uncomfortable and uneasy. "Look, I'm an information broker. I've studied every person in the world with a quirk thanks to the registration act of 2067 that required quirks be registered. I can also put two and two together after seeing you walking about U.A. in both forms."

"But I'm not All Might!" He tried again.

"Right. In this form your name is Toshinori Yagi. A man that is missing most of his stomach and parts of his lung. But when you use One for All, you transform into All Might the Pillar of Peace." The kid had the audacity to smirk as he reached into his desk and pulled out a file of All Might's information. It was just standard information with nothing about his quirk or his malnourished form, but still, the amount of information there was terrifying. "Now then, would you like help looking for a successor or continue playing an idiot?"

Toshinori frowned for a long moment before sighing and collapsing into his chair. "How did you know?"

"Like I said, I'm an information broker. My knowledge is my money." He put away his folder on All Might before looking at the hero with a serious eye. "I know what you want but unfortunately, the one you want…"  
The slamming of a door below caught both of their attention. Toshinori flinched at the thought of being seen like this while the other sigh in frustration. "Did you have an appointment?" The hero questioned as curses rose to them while screeching of the female variety appeared next.

"No. I gave up on Appointments when they just barge in anyways." The kid sighed as he waved his hand towards the door behind him. "Go in here and stay on the stairs. I'll be there in a second to bring you back out." He stated as he rose from his chair and opened the door. "It's better if you aren't in here when this one comes up."

The stomping and cursing worried the hero but he figured that this man could handle them, even if the building took more damage than before.

So he quickly hid behind the door and listened to what seemed to be a soon entertaining or interesting conversation.

"Deku!" A somewhat gruff and familiar voice shouted. He knew it because he had taught that same young man back in UA not too long ago. "I want my fucking information you shitting broker!"

"What information would that be Kacchan?" This young man had balls of steel to talk to Ground Zero like that. That kid had always had a temper, though it had gotten better over the years, he still had triggers that could send him in a rage.

"You fucking know what information I'm looking for! Give it to me you shitty useless quirkless Deku!" Oh shit. Toshinori stood up to intervene when he heard that, gaping as he realized that he had just left someone defenseless against someone powerful.

"I already told you Kacchan, I don't hand out information on heroes to other heroes or villains. If you're looking for a villain profile, I will have it for you for a price. You will not get a profile on another hero as you are supposed to work with each other and not against." He could hear the steel in that voice and then shuffle. He wondered if the kid had settled in his chair or maybe had moved to be ready to dodge.

The sounds of something akin to firecrackers went off and had Toshinori ready to transform. "Do you really want a repeat of what happened last time you fucking wimp?"

"If you mean that I send you out of here soaking like a fucking tissue after a masturbation session, then you're in luck. Endeavor was here already and I've already used up my water usage for today." The hell was this kid doing giving that kind of information away. That was a weakness he couldn't afford.

Silence for what seemed forever before a cackle filled the area. "Fucking wimp! Giving free fucking information to me all the goddamn time!" Footsteps and it was obvious Ground Zero was heading straight at the kid. "I'll take that information now."

More silence before the sound of a drawer opening and rummaging came to him. "Do you really think I only have one plan to stop you? How you underestimate me is really disgusting." Toshinori couldn't explain what happened next, only that there was a swish and then hacking coughs.

"The fuck! What…wha…what the fuck…is this…this shit!" Katsuki shouted as he continued to curse and yell.

"Industrial baby powder. It's made to keep babies from getting rashes but it also absorbs liquids as well, including sweat. You won't be able to cause anymore explosions unless you go home and take a shower." Then it was just Katsuki Bakugo left hacking and coughing for a long moment before the kid spoke up again. "Now listen to me Kacchan, and listen well." The sound of more rummaging and then a folder hitting the table. "I will not give information on heroes out to anyone. That includes your information as well and yes, I have more information on you than you would be comfortable knowing."

"I fucking don't doubt that shit." Another cough. "We've known each other since our shitty childhood."

"Yes, so you could imagine the information I could hand out easily if I wanted to. But I won't, because you're a hero and not a villain. So understand the fact that I will not give you information on All Might no matter what you do."

Silence once more and Toshinori could just imagine the staring contest.

"Tch, fine. Keep your stupid crappy information then."  
Footsteps and the sound of the other door opening.

"Oh and Kacchan…don't break into my office ever again. You won't find any information on any hero but general. The rest of it I keep it all up here."

Silence and then the sound of the door slamming and curses fading away into the distance.

"You can come back out now." Toshinori opened the door and looked inside, chuckling at the cloud of baby powder that was still settling over the room. "Sorry about that, but he's been nothing but a pain the last month or so."

Toshinori shrugged as he retook his seat, watching as the kid walked around and instead leaned against his desk. He looked like he was agitated now, glancing at the door and the windows as if waiting for an attack. "It's quite alright my boy. Bakugo has always been rather explosive, even more so when he was a child."

The kid looked at him with wide eyes before understanding came to him with a chuckle. "That's right, you worked at U.A. when Kacchan was there." He nodded to himself before shaking his head. "Right, U.A., successor, passing on One for All." He muttered to himself as he cupped his chin between thumb and pointer finger.

"Uh, before that, could I possibly get a name and maybe an explanation on how you know young Bakugo?" Toshinori questioned with a tilted head, his curiosity getting the better of him at the moment. He hadn't known Bakugo ever acting like that around anyone, almost as if he had known them personally and so knew what to say to them. This kid also called the other with a nickname that spoke of familiarity So maybe friends from when they were younger.

"I know Kacchan because he's the one who gave me this scar." The kid stated as he waved his hand over the right side of his face where it was covered in the scar. "You should know that since you were there to save both of us from that slime monster."

And that's when he remembers. Toshinori had been running all over the town looking for a thief made out of slime and gunk. He had chased it all around the sewers before it had finally gone up and attacked two students.

One of them had an explosive quirk that had gotten the villain off of the other student, but had injured him gravely in doing so. All Might had been able to step in before the villain had turned on the other kid.

He had heard the one injured had been permanently scarred while the other had been praised for his heroics in trying to help his friend. No repercussions were given.

"That was you that day." He muttered to himself as he ran a hand over his face. "I had heard about you being injured and had offered money to help pay for surgeries and recovery treatments, but it had been refused."

"Yes, my mother didn't blame you. Instead she had tried to go through the Office for Regulations of Quirks for a reimbursement since it was an individual's fault in using their quirk without authorization." He explained with a tilt of his head. "But they refused because Kacchan was under age and had been accepted into U.A. High School. They didn't want to have him kicked out because of a record."

"I see. I'm sorry that happened to you my Boy." Silence hung between the two of them for a long moment before All Might looked up at him. "I still have not received a name though."

"Ah. Midoriya Izuku, information broker, and quirkless." The teen explained with a small smile that had All Might smiling back. It was a soft look and made his chest warm at the sight of it. He hadn't seen one like that since Nana. "Now then, I believe we were talking about a successor for you…"

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted, causing Izuku to sigh and look up at the door, Toshinori also looking up as well. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I came to pick up a file."

"Todoroki Shoto. Yes I have your information right here." Izuku pulled out a file from the drawer. "Know that I am only giving you this information because you aren't using it against heroes and do not tell anyone else I gave it to you. I don't need a stampede of over grown toddlers waddling in here for something I will not give them for reasons they want it."

"Ah, I know." Shoto said as he glanced at the blonde figure sitting in the chair. "I must thank you again for trusting me with this. I've been desperate to get out from under my father's business but haven't been able to find a way. You are sure these heroes will help me?"

Ah, that's why the half white and half red haired boy was here. He knew that his father had been plaguing him to hurry up and join his company, but he also knew of the abuse the boy went through at his father's hand. He wondered if giving the boy an olive branch at his own office would help.

"Yes. I suggest looking at All Might's first. He's been looking for someone competent to run the building for a while now since he's going to be retiring soon. I'm sure you'll fit the criteria for it easily." The look on the broker's face gave mischief as he settled back into his chair, threw his feet up on his desk, and laced his fingers together under his chin. "Also, I would like to ask you to take pictures of your father next you see him. I'm sure you'll understand why soon enough."

Todoroki just shrugged his shoulders with a smirk of his own before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large envelope. "Here is your payment. I hope this will help in repairs that was obviously caused by my father."

"No worries there." Izuku quickly opened the envelope and pulled out a large stack of money, running a gloved finger along the end to cause the money to flip. "I've already filled out a harassment suit against him and sent in a claim to my insurance with a video of Endeavor attacking me…again. I'll receive enough reimbursement from the insurance company and Endeavor's own office to keep me from suing to fix this place up nicely."

Both heroes chuckled at that before the icy hot hero turned and walked out of the office without another word. "I see you are capable of helping others where needed to." Toshinori admired that fact greatly in the teen. Very few people could bend their rules to help those truly in need, so seeing that this kid could warmed him even more.

"That and I hate when Endeavor comes in here demanding. I can only imagine what that kid went through living with that thing." The sneer on the others face was startling but understandable. "Thinking just because he has a quirk that he has all the power in the world. And then let's not forget the fact that he thinks there's only worth in things if there's power behind it. God, it's so annoying and frustrating." He shook his head as he sat up and put the money in a drawer of the desk.

"I can understand that." Toshinori agreed just as the girl entered with a plate with coffee and biscuits. "Ah, thank you very much."

"No problem. I figured Nii-sama would need it after having so many interruptions while talking to you sir." She explained as she settled the plate on the desk and handed a cup to the hero. "I hope you don't mind too much. I know it can be annoying but we can't really stop anyone from coming in as they please. The only place that can take the hits and has all the equipment needed to fight back are in this room."

Toshinori blinked at the information, glancing around and wondering where all the equipment actually was before turning back to an amused looking Izuku. "You won't find it by looking. I've only given access to me and Eri. So only we know where it is. Not even Mei would be able to find it if she tried." He chuckled as he picked up his cup and sipped at the liquid inside, groaning in please. "God, you are one hell of a gift Eri! You make the best coffee ever!"

Eri giggled at the compliment. "Thank you Nii-sama! I try my best for you!"

"I know you do." Izuku replied softly before shaking his head. "Now then. A successor…"

The door slammed open down below. "Jesus fucking Christ! Will I get a break today." The teen groaned as his head slammed into the table as the door to the office opened and a very familiar and unwelcomed figure walked into the room.

"I want all you have on All Might! Now!" Endeavor growled as he walked in, flames fanning around him wildly as he glared at the teen behind the desk. Though his normally tanned skin was a bright purple at the moment and clashed horrendously with his flames. "I know you gave Shoto information on him not even two minutes ago. I want it now."

"I gave him general information on the location of All Might's office, nothing more." Izuku replied harshly as he stood up from the desk and quickly walked around so that he was in between the No. 2 hero and the two near his desk. "I will not change my mind, especially not since you torched my office earlier this morning!" He growled right back.

'Damn, this kid definitely has some balls on him.' Toshinori thought as he watched the confrontation, wondering how he was going to handle the other this time around. 'Though from what I've seen so far, though little as it is, he seems to have a plan for every attack that comes his way.'

"I wouldn't have done that if you had just given me that information I requested." The flames around him flared him wildly as his temper flared. Obviously this was a regular occurring argument between the two.

"And if I had the choice, I wouldn't of been left in a burning building with my mom while you walked right pass us." Izuku shot right back as he crossed his arms. "I'm sure the media would love to hear how the No. 2 hero left a child and his mother to burn to death."

Silence hung in the office for a long moment before Toshinori stood up from his seat, a glare on his face as he looked at the other hero. "You did what?"

Endeavor looked at the blonde for a long moment, realizing just now that it was not just the brat and the girl in the office now. "It is none of your concern citizen. Back down."

"I wouldn't worry about this trash Toshinori-san, he'll be leaving now before I call the cops, Regulation and Control of Quirks, and his office about the continuing harassment." Izuku informed as his cell phone appeared in his hands.

Endeavor looked at the kid for a long moment before huffing and turning, leaving the office where Toshinori was left glaring after his fellow hero.

"I'm sick of this. Eri, go grab your jacket and we'll go to that coffee shop you like so much. Come Toshinori-san, I'll treat you and we'll finish our conversation there." Izuku said as he pulled out his own black jacket from the closet with the chairs, putting it on as Eri did her own light pink one.

Toshinori could only stare in amazement as this kid walked out the door.

Analysis

A.N. Okay, what do you guys think about this so far? I know I'm taking a lot of liberties here but I wanted to see how this idea turned out. So let me know. Also know that this isn't going to be a super long chapter series but more of a mini one. Maybe I'll do oneshots for it later on or something. I don't know. Anyways review and let me know what you thought!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Analyzing Potential

Chapter Two

Analyzing Potential

"Why are you chasing me!?" He screamed as he ran down the path that had been his main route home for as long as he could remember. He'd have to go under the pass and through the tunnel, but he'd get home this way.

At least he hoped he would.

"FUCKING DEKU! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME BLOW YOUR FUCKING SHIT UP!" One Katsuki Bakugo shouted as he chased after the other boy, mini explosions erupting from his hands as his blonde hair waved in the wind. His explosive quirk terrified everyone at their school and caused Izuku more than a few burns.

"Why would I stop when you say that!?" He shouts back as he entered into the tunnel that would be the halfway point home.

Only to come to a complete stop as a whole new horror ripped through his body.

"Oh, what's this? A new invisibility cloak?" The voice was gurgle like, as if constantly changing, but that was the least of Izuku's worries when the green slime slammed into him and proceeded to force itself into his mouth and down his throat. "Don't worry, this'll only hurt for a minute and then it'll all be over."

'No!' Izuku screamed in his head as he clawed at the green slime, trying to get it off and away from his mouth. He couldn't breath and he couldn't scream and he couldn't do anything but struggle weakly.

He had no quirk to fight back with. He was quirkless and unable to fully fight against the slime. HE was being suffocated to death because of that and also because this slime wanted to use him. He was going to die here. There'd be no help. He would die.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO DEKU YOU FUCKING SEWER SCUM!" Kacchan! That was Kacchan! He'd help! He was strong! HE would save Izuku even though he hated the boy! He wanted to be a hero after all!

What Izuku wasn't expecting was for the explosion that Kacchan let loose to blow not only the slime creature off of him, but to decimate the right side of his face.

Excruciating pain consumed him as the fire and ate at his face and his shoulder and arm and chest. The blast had been huge. Much bigger than he could remember Kacchan ever making before. Now it was tearing into him and he screamed in pain even as the slime still somewhat lodged in his throat.

He doesn't remember a whole lot after that except pain. Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. It all hurt and he wanted it to stop. But it wasn't and so he screamed, cried, sobbed, and writhed in pain.

He did remember two strong hands cradling his body against a warm one even as sirens blared somewhere in the distance.

A strong voice whispering to him even as cursing in the background caused him to cringe. The warmth of the arms and the chest he was held against helped a little but the burning sensation tore into more and more. Especially around his right eye and inwards. It was excruciating to the point of him wondering how he was awake.

"It'll be okay. Help is coming. Just stay awake and not sleep." Words filtered in and out, all saying the same thing. God how he wanted to just curl into that gentle and reassuring voice. He had no clue which hero, for it could be no one else as Kacchan would have been insulting him, had arrived to help them. He hoped it was one he knew, like Kamui Woods, Blood King, or best All Might. "Just keep awake. You'll be okay."

"Fucking Deku got in my way." He whimpered at that voice. He knew Kacchan was angry and that he'd take it out on him the moment he could. He didn't want to face the other teen though. God he'd been burned by the explosions before but not like this. It hurt beyond belief.

He cried, sobbed, whimpered, and clung to the warmth holding him all the way to the hospital. All until they had put him under so that they could try and save him and his face. God, he hoped it wouldn't hurt as much when he woke.

Analysis

They arrived at a coffee shop that was painted a bright blue with homey fixtures. The tables were small and round with some booths that held white cushions and bright yellow flowers painted on them. Then there was just an air of home and warmth that he enjoyed a great deal even as he had to wipe blood from his lips.

"Order anything you like. It'll be my treat." Izuku said as he sat down at the round table directly in front of the window that looked out onto the street. "Eri, two cake limit. You still have to eat dinner later." He ordered the girl as she looked over the menu.

The girl pouted before nodding her head as she returned to the menu. Toshinori sat down as well and already know he was going to order a plain black coffee. "Thank you very much young man, I appreciate this."

The young man waved his hands as if it was of little matter, his eyes on the menu as well. "Order something to eat as well Toshinori-san, you need to have some fuel for later."

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm not hungry at all." He assured quickly. He was actually a little but it wouldn't be worth it since he couldn't really eat a whole lot in one sitting.

"Do not think to fool me. You need to start eating small meals multiple times a day to stay healthy. That's why you have become this malnourished in the first place, trying to eat large meals like a normal person when you should be eating several small meals a day." Izuku lectured as he continued to gaze over the menu. He was not about to let this man wither away just because he's too stupid to change his life style to accommodate his health. Heroes could really be idiots sometimes.

Toshinori sat there stunned once more at this young man. You would not think he knew much due to his age but he did. He knew so much and could put it to use in so many different ways.

"Either way, I'll order you something small and you will eat it. And then you will go and talk to Recovery Girl and see about a new eating schedule and plan after we finish our meeting." Izuku continued as he nodded to himself and settled the menu down before standing. "Do you know what you want to eat Eri?"

"Yes Nii-sama! A slice of the cherry supreme cheesecake and a slice of the triple decker white chocolate cake! With a White Elephant!" She ordered with a smile on her face.

"Got it. I'll be right back then." He said as he took off for the counter where a pretty blonde stood behind it waiting to take his order.

"Nii-sama will order you something really good! I promise!" She gushed as she got his attention. "He knows exactly what people can and can't eat even if they don't. So you'll be fine."

"I see. That's good to know." He nodded to her before looking at her a little more closely, taking in the scars that covered her arms after she had removed her jacket. There were also some on her neck and face but had faded so they weren't as obvious. Whoever this girl was, she had been through a lot in her young life. He just hoped it wasn't because of this young man. "So, how do you know Midoriya? You don't look like you're related to him."

She tilted her head at him before smiling brightly. "I'm not. Nii-sama actually rescued me three years ago from my old home. He hasn't allowed me to be taken away from him ever since." She explained as her eyes wondered over to the young man, watching him pay for the orders. "He's been so nice to me and he's invited Mirio over too! I don't think I'd be here if either hadn't tried to save me so viciously."

The hero frowned at the information, knowing exactly who Mirio was. The Young man had lost his quirk and refused One for All without a second thought. "I see. So you were there when Overhaul was arrested." He murmured to himself, chin resting between his thumb and finger in thought. "I knew they had said a girl had disappeared from the scene but no one could find her."

"That was Eri." Izuku said as he reappeared. He sat a big pink mug with whip cream and a cherry on top in front of the girl before settling two pieces of sweets in front of her. Obviously it was the cheesecake covered in cherries and sauce while the white chocolate cake was swamped in frosting. Toshinori received a yellow mug with what seemed to be green tea and a plate of small sandwiches that looked to be made up of tomatoes and cheese. Izuku sat down after he settled a green mug with steaming coffee in it and a lemon pound cake.

"You got me tea." The hero stated as he looked down at the liquid with distain. He normally didn't mind tea but he really wanted coffee at the moment. Not to mention the sandwiches were rather dainty looking, like for a woman.

"Your stomach can't handle the caffeine in coffee. That's one of the reasons why you cough up so much blood. You're overtaxing your stomach." He explained calmly as he sipped at his own coffee calmly. "So drink the tea. It has honey in it as well to help keep it calm and help heal any damage you might have done to it. Then the sandwiches don't have anything heavy but will give you the nutrition you need."

Toshinori grunted but sipped at the tea anyways. It was definitely the normal green tea with honey in it, so it wasn't bad. Then he took a bite from one of the sandwiches, enjoying the freshness of the tomatoes and lettuce. The cheese was sharp and gave a bite where the veggies didn't. "Not bad." He muttered as he took another small bite.

"Good. Now that we are out of my office and hopefully away from anymore interruptions." Izuku said as he pulled out a folder from his jacket and settled it on the table. "I've been looking for a suitable successor for you for some time now. Unfortunately, I came up with only one." He explained, taking a bite of his own cake while Eri tore into her own.

"Unfortunately? How is that bad? It sounds like you might have found someone I could use." He tilted his head to the side in thought. There weren't many that could handle his power and he had always been picky about it. He wanted to be able to connect to his successor and not just be like, 'Here, have this quirk and use it wisely.' It could end disastrously. It didn't matter what Gran Torino or Recovery Girl or anyone else thought, he needed to make sure there was that connection with his successor so that it would all work out for everyone.

"Because, the only person I can find that fits the requirements for One for All…has already refused it." He flipped open the file to reveal Lemillion's picture.

And at that moment, Toshinori despaired at ever finding a successor. Someone to take his power and use it to help other people like he had been doing for years now. What was he going to do? "There's no one else?" He questioned.

Izuku's grim face told him all he needed to know. Though it didn't stop the young man from reaching over and laying a hand on the blonde's forearm as his hand still held a sandwich. "I know this is disappointing, but people like Mirio are only born every decade or century. You've been All Might for over half a century and no one else has appeared yet. It could be a few more or it could be another century." Izuku smiled at him then, that soft and warm smile that sent warmth into Toshinori's chest and calmed him. "But don't give up hope yet. I'll keep an eye on all the new registrations and those appearing in schools all over the world. When I find someone that fits your requirements, I'll let you know immediately."

That was a relief that Toshinori couldn't even explain. Though it helped that this young man was willing to help him out no matter what. It was refreshing and made his heart calm and stop beating harshly against his chest. "Thank you. I can't even imagine a way I could ever pay you back. How much will this cost?" He questioned as he quickly pulled out his checkbook to pay at least a little for all this young man had done so far.

"Nothing." That caused a pause and the hero could only stare in astonishment at the young man. Izuku sipped at his coffee before looking at the man with a smile. "I remember that day you know. When I was attacked by the slime guy in that tunnel with Kacchan." He explained.

Toshinori remembered too. He had been too late to safely save the young man. His friend had decimated his face and body trying to save him with his explosions. The burns had been bad and the boy had lost his eye. He still regretted not being there for him. "I am sorry for arriving too late."

"No, you showed up just in time. I was gonna die if you hadn't showed up either way. Even if Kacchan hadn't been there, I would have died." Izuku mumbled slightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So you saved me that day and so anything you could ever need is on the house. I'll never turn you away and I'll do all I can to help you." He explained with that smile again.

Toshinori could only stare in amazement once more. This kid who had suffered at his friend's hands and because he had been too late to save him…didn't blame him. If anything this kid admired him. Which sent more warmth through him. "I can't always have you do things for free though." He stated sternly as he looked just as stern. "At least allow me to help fix your office with more….durable furniture and windows. You don't need to be replacing things all the time."

Izuku stared at the smirk that now laid on his all-time favorite hero's face before returning that smirk. "You have to make sure that it'll endure Endeavor's flames and Kacchan's explosions. Otherwise it'll be pointless to replace things with anything super expensive. It'll just be destroyed the next day."

"I know a guy." Toshinori sipped at his tea with a hum as he realized his stomach wasn't constricting as painfully as it normally did. Maybe changing his diet did have some benefit to it after all.

"All right then, I'll have to recheck some things at the office, but as soon as I find someone, I'll let you know and you can go and meet them." Izuku sighed as he pulled out his phone to check the time and see any messages he might have gotten.

An explosion blasted the window they were sitting in inwards, sending all three flying away with such force that it stunned them.

Izuku gasped as he quickly sat up from the floor, looking for the familiar pale hair of Eri, only sighing in relief when he saw her kneeling next to a coughing Toshinori. Blood pooled beneath the hero but Izuku knew he would be fine for the moment and quickly turned towards the window where he could see a confrontation happening outside.

Ground Zero stood in the middle of the street facing a familiar slimy figure. "Fuck." Izuku groaned as he quickly crawled over to the two and proceeded to drag them behind the counter. Luckily they had been the only ones in the café at the time and so were able to move quickly. "Stay here." He ordered Eri with a stern glare before looking at the old male and taking in the pool of blood coming out of him. He grimaced already knowing he needed to get the other to Recovery Girl but would be unable to at the moment.

He glanced over at the workers in the back of the Café, making sure they were all okay before turning and looking over the counter to the fight outside.

Kacchan was strong, he knew that, but he wasn't always coherent in battle as his rage and adrenaline took over. He was as much a danger as the villain, though he would pay attention to civilians as much as he could. Still dangerous though.

"That fucker came back." He hissed to himself as he watched Kacchan send a blast at the villain, though the other just reformed and sent a giant fist at the hero, who dodged out of the way. A crater was left behind as the villain continued his attack. "I'm not sure he can keep himself steady and calm enough to beat him. He completely lost it the last time we faced him and that's when I lost my eye and was burnt completely." He mumbled under his breath, trying to figure out what to do.

"That villain…you're talking about…the slime one?" Toshinori questioned in between coughs and sputters of blood. "The one that I…saved you from….years ago?"

"Yeah, that's the one." He nodded as he crouched back down to take in the hero trying to stand up. "Don't. You don't have the strength right now, not to mention there's others watching you." He flicked a look at the workers of the café that had them in full sight. "Ground Zero will handle this, don't worry."  
A scream caught Izuku's attention and he shot up to look over the counter. In time to see a teenage girl around the age of fourteen, cowering as the slime monster swarmed towards her just outside of the café. Kacchan was too far away and if he tried an explosion, he would just hurt the girl.

Izuku didn't even remember his body moving.

All he knew was that he was soon consumed by slime that was swarming into his mouth and down his throat.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't scream.

It was all too familiar as he clawed at the slime, trying desperately to get it out of his mouth and out of his body. He wanted nothing of this thing in him or on him or near him. He didn't want it.

Fuck, he was losing air.

His vision was going grey and he knew it would go black soon. With no air getting into his lungs to go to his brain, his body was shutting down. He wouldn't last more than a minute or so at this rate.

Burning pain on his left side.

Kacchan must've tried exploding the thing again. He could feel the pain there. That bastard never learned. Explosions couldn't save everyone when used but it could always hurt someone. God how he hated Kacchan sometimes.

"Do not fear!" Wait…that couldn't be! That idiot was hurt! He was just going to make it worse! "For I am here!"

A great gush of air and soon Izuku was laying on the ground, gasping for air and sucking it in as much as he could. His limbs shook from the adrenaline running through him and the fear of dying.

He hadn't been that close to death in a while, but boy did he not miss it at all.

"Deku! Fucking useless piece of shit! Tell me you're alive!" Kacchan was standing over him now, glaring down at his face even as worry flickered through his eyes.

"I…knew you…cared." He got out with a weak smile, gasping as the other growled and hauled him up on his feet before grabbing his left arm and looking at it.

"Fuck. I got you, damn it. Piece of shit, what were you thinking you assmunching bug?" He questioned as he stared at his childhood friend. His crimson eyes glared fiercely through his black domino mask that was ragged along the edges.

"Don't…know…my body just…moved." He said as he rubbed at his throat tiredly before looking around. "All Might…showed up?"

"Yeah, he's getting that fucking sewer scum gathered in another plastic bottle. Fuck it all. Make sure you get that healed you useless trash." Kacchan growled at him just as Eri appeared at the quirkless man's side with a glare of her own.

"He wouldn't be hurt if you hadn't of tried to blow him up." She stuck her tongue at the blonde as she grabbed a hold of Izuku's hand in both of hers. "You're so mean and reckless! How are you a hero?"

"Eri, not now." Izuku sighed as he pulled the girl into his side and gave her a quick hug, though she refused to let go a moment later. "Thanks for the save either way. I'm…" He paused as he cringed at the memory. It was just as horrible as the first time if not worse. He wasn't sure he was going to get any sleep that night.

Actually, he wasn't even going to try to sleep that night.

"Fucking stay out of the way and you wouldn't need rescuing." The hero huffed before he turned and stomped away to where Police Officers were now showing up and taking statements.

Izuku knew that he would have to stick around and make sure he and Eri gave their statements as well. They wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "That was rather brave of you." A voice said from behind the two, startling them.

Izuku whipped around with Eri pushed behind him, but calmed when he saw Toshinori in his malnourished form. "Gave the Police the slime guy already?" He questioned, grimacing at the pain in his throat and how hoarse he suddenly sounded. Guess his injuries were starting to make themselves known.

"Yes. Then I left before they could say anything else. I can't hold my hero form for very long anymore and have to save it as much as possible for emergencies." He explained as he leaned against the café building they still stood in front of. There was blood leaking out the side of his mouth that he wiped off but otherwise he looked unharmed. "You're body moved on its own?"

Izuku frowned in confusion but nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He coughed as his throat flared in pain, wondering why it hurt as much as it did. Though to be fair, it wasn't as bad as before the first time he had that run in.

"You saved this girl at the risk of your health and took her in. You gave her a home and kept her safe despite the fact she could bring danger to you." Toshinori continued on with a smile forming on his face as he took in the continuing confusion of both Izuku and Eri. The girl still had her arms wrapped around the older boy's waist, but her face was no longer buried in his side but her eyes now settled on him. Those golden eyes were slightly unsettling but otherwise he enjoyed the confusion.

"What…what bout it?" Izuku could already tell there was something going on in this man's head. He wasn't sure what it was but it had him on edge in a way he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since before high school and before the incident with the slime creep the first time around. This man had a plan and he was going to be damned if it wasn't going to happen. That was the feeling he was getting from Toshinori at the moment.

"Let's return to your building before I say anything more. I'm sure this is a conversation that will need privacy." He explains with that continuing growing grin.

Izuku wasn't scared or worried from the grin, no, it was an anticipation that he had never felt in his life.

He couldn't wait to return to his building to find out what All Might wanted to talk about now.

Too bad they weren't returning to his building. He moved with intent in his eyes.

Analysis.

This kid…this kid was exactly what he was looking for. He had the balls to stand up for what he believed for, even if he was at a disadvantage. He was kind and patient with those around him, no matter how rude they may be. And then he had the instinct to protect no matter that cast to himself.

Though he'll say that the kid did have a sense of preservation when acting against heroes that came into his office.

The ability to predict and use their weaknesses against them was valuable and would continue to be so when going up against villains.

'Yes. The boy would do nicely.' He thought just before everything turned black.

"Alright Eri, let's get him to U.A. and looked at before anything in him goes worse." Izuku said as he maneuvered the much taller man's body onto his back so that he was carrying him piggyback style. The last thing they needed was for this guy to keel over on them while trying to find him a successor.

"Ok!" The little girl agreed as she bounced forward with excitement. She had seen the school before, who hadn't with how close they lived to the school. "You think they'll let us in?" The security systems was just as legendary as the heroes that worked at the school after all.

"If Toshinori-san has his ID on him, then we should be able to slip in without too much of a problem." He said next as he dodged around people that were heading towards the scene of where the attack had been. The news that All Might had shown up must've been spread faster than normal but that didn't matter since the other man was completely asleep at this point. "Stay close Eri, I don't want to lose you."

The girl stuck close and kept a hand on his jacket as they trailed away from the scene and moved ever closer to the school. It took a little bit but they were able to get to the school easily enough, but now the real test came when they had to cross the gate and onto the school grounds.

"Stay close, I don't want you getting caught by the doors if something goes wrong." Izuku said as he glanced down at the girl before looking forward. "Let's hope he brought his ID with him today."

With that they stepped across the imaginary line of the outside world and the school.

He paused for just a second, just in case he needed to jump back, but sighed when he realized nothing was going to happen and so moved forward. "Alright, keep close, I don't know what heroes are here or if they'll see us as threats."

Eri held tight to his jacket as they moved into the building and then through the halls. Izuku was incredibly happy that they hadn't run into any heroes that would attack first and ask questions never. He knew how horribly impatient some heroes were and wasn't looking forward to dealing with anymore that day. Endeavor and Kacchan were more than enough.

Then he had to be thankful that it was just after lunch so all the students should be in their classes. This would make it easier to get the stubborn idiot where he needed to be without any students asking pesky questions and the chance of losing Eri decreased as well.

All of which disappeared when a feeling of utter and complete darkness descended upon his shoulders and almost knocked him to his knees. Eri had come to a complete stop and was sat on her butt due to the pressure exerting on her little body.

It only got worse when Izuku felt a dribble of liquid cover his shoulder where Toshinori-san's chin was resting. He knew the other man felt the pressure and most likely was leaking blood again. There was nothing to be done about it though at the moment as he finally gave in and allowed his body to sink to one knee.

He gasped for air and clenched his eyes shut, trying to keep his body from keeling over. 'Damn it, there's only one person who could exert this type of killing intent.' He thought and forced an eye open to stare straight at the person that was causing him to struggle to stay standing. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to last either.

"Now then, can you explain to me why a stranger, unauthorized and with a child, is on the premises of my school with one of my teachers on his back?" The Principal of U.A. High School questioned calmly, hands behind his back with his tail stuck high into the air. It was obvious he was on both the defensive and offensive.

But it wasn't just the principal Izuku had to worry about now, no, it was much worse.

Pro Heroes Midnight, Eraserhead, Present Mic, Blood King, Snipe, and Ectoplasm were surrounding him and his charges. There was no way for Izuku to run away even if he wanted to and then add onto the fact that if they thought him a danger, he would be down and out before he could blink.

He gulped and went to speak, but stopped when a familiar and unwelcomed feeling snapped awake next to him. His head whipped to look at a curled up Eri, the child sobbing as the little horn on her forehead grew out into a spiral. "Eri…" He gasped out in horror before his eyes snapped to the one hero who could stop the oncoming disaster. "Quirk!" He gasped out at the yellow goggle wearing hero. "Use your quirk!" He coughed as the pain in his throat reared its head again. God how he wished he hadn't had to swallow that stupid slime again. "Stop her now!"

Eraserhead either got what he wanted or he was going to stop the use of the quirk anyways as his hair raised in the air and Eri's energy disappeared as she collapsed in exhaustion. "Now, there'll be no such foolishness." Eraserhead said with a sigh as he kept his quirk activated a little bit longer before releasing it. "Just come along quietly."

Izuku scowled at them before looking directly at Nezu, the strange little principal that held the High Spec quirk. "You…call off…your guard…dogs." He coughed afterwards, he was sure his throat was starting to swell and close with the trouble he had breathing now. The pressure wasn't letting up either. HE wouldn't last much longer.

"Tell me why you're here first and I might." Nezu said politely but didn't not move an inch.

Izuku coughed as his vision blackened and his body gave up. Too much happened too close together, it just couldn't handle it.

Just as his body slumped forward and the weight on his back pressed into him fully as he fell to the floor, he could see the heroes move forward.

'Damn it all.' He thought as he felt his face connect with the floor and All Might's weight disappeared from his back. 'I just wanted to get him to Recovery Girl.'

With that he fell into darkness.

Analysis

A.N. Karma came and bit you in the ass Izuku! That's what you get for knocking Toshi-chan unconscious! Mwuhahahaha! Oh well! Review and tell me what you all thought about this! I can't wait to hear from you guys! Until next time!


	3. Committing to the Power

Chapter Three

Committing to the Power

"To think you put that much pressure on kids." Aizawa muttered as he looked down at the face of the little girl. She was young, maybe seven, at the most eight. He looked over to Midnight who was dragging the young man behind her by holding onto an ankle and letting everything else drag. Snipe had Toshinori on his back, still passed out and blood dribbling from his mouth. "You might have done more damage to the blonde idiot too."

"Well, they were in a place they needn't be with a colleague of ours incapacitated." Nezu stated with a sadistic look in his eyes. "I'd rather be cautious than allow a danger to enter our school willy-nilly."

"But still." Aizawa sighed as he shifted the girl more comfortably in his arms. To think to use that much pressure on a child that hadn't fought back. Against a young man that had all but begged him to use his quirk to stop the girl. The care the young man had taken to make sure the cargo he had on his back didn't hit the floor. He had caught the slight change in grip as the teen fell forward, to keep the older man from falling sideways and hitting the floor.

"We'll take them to Recovery Girl to be checked over, looks like Toshinori-san could use it anyways, keep the young man restrained, and then find out why he's here." Midnight shrugged her shoulders, ignoring how the man's head hit the corner as they turned it. "No big deal, right?"

"Only it is." Snipe cut in. "He got onto the school grounds with only Toshinori-san's ID. That's a huge weakness in our security system."

That was a good point, Aizawa had to admit. They had several security breaks in the past, mostly back when he had that troublesome class a few years back. That had come to a stop though after they had graduated onto becoming Pros, many of them already making their names in their area of expertise. Though Ground Zero, Katsuki Bakugo, was still on the edge for many people.

Otherwise his best class had graduated last year and he couldn't be prouder of them.

"We'll fix that, no worries." Nezu said with ease as he continued to walk down the halls, obviously heading towards Recovery Girl.

"To…be…fair…only I…know that." The voice was rough and low, obviously in pain. A grunt a moment later spoke of another wall hit. "Could you…stop that please!?" He was pretty sure that kid probably had a concussion at this point.

"Hmm, no. I don't think I will." Midnight said as she swung her hips that made the kid's body slam against the wall.

"So mean." Was the grunt that came out but the kid didn't try and struggle, though he shifted his body so that he wasn't hitting the corners and walls as hard as before.

"Shuzenji-chan! I have some new patients for you!" Nezu exclaimed happily as he waltzed into the infirmary.

"Really Principal? You shouldn't have done such a thing." Recovery Girl sighed as she swirled around in her chair, staring for a long moment at the three heroes carrying…or dragging their charges into the room and led by the principal. She sighed as she waved to the two open beds. "Put Toshinori-san on the first bed, the girl on the second bed, and let the boy sit on the chair there." She ordered, ignoring how the boy was tied up in Midnight's whip.

"Since we're here now and those two are getting taken care of, let's get you talking boy." Midnight said with a smirk as she settled the boy into the chair. Izuku looked at her with an unimpressed look. "What? I've only ever got that look from Aizawa." She complained as she turned away.

Izuku rolled his eyes at that before turning to the principal. "You know….you could…have just…asked…me to follow…you to…Reco..very Girl." He managed out, coughing here and there.

"Hmm, well, I didn't want to take chances. You are unauthorized to be on the school grounds and you had a teacher on your back. We have to be overly cautious instead of disastrously relaxed." Nezu explained with that ever present smile and polite manner.

"I'll remember to put… sadistic and paranoid to your…. file back at the office." Izuku informed deadpanned before smirking. "Oh wait, I already… have that." With that the whip snapped and he relaxed back in the chair, a thin blade in hand. He coughed and rubbed at his throat. "Ask your… questions."

Izuku scowled a moment later as a familiar scarf wrapped around him tightly. "Don't think you'll just be left free." Aizawa stated as he walked forward and took the knife away from him. "Now then, why did you bring the idiot here, on your back, passed out?"

"I can answer that." Recovery girl interrupted as she stepped away from the blonde hero. "He had two broken ribs and his already damaged lung had been perforated. Idiot probably didn't notice it at all due to the little bit of lung he had left on that one." She explained. "Also, the news."

With that she flicked on the TV that was in the corner to reveal a news channel going over that afternoon's villain attack.

The teachers all watched the news of the slime villain's attack appeared, along with a grainy video of Ground Zero facing the slime monster that was wrapped around a green haired man, shoving itself down his throat. Then All Might appeared and blasted the villain off of the man, revealing it to be the one they had in their custody. "He overdid it and I'm assuming this young man knew that and so brought him here to be healed." She explained before walking over to the girl and looking her over.

Izuku sighed in relief as the video playing and the nurse said basically everything that had happened. Maybe now he could actually be relea…the scarves tightened around him, making him grunt in slight pain. Or maybe they'd just be even more suspicious about why he was here.

'Damn it.'

"Why are you here?" Aizawa questioned with his eyes glowing red. "You could have just left him where he was, you didn't need to bring him here yourself."

Izuku huffed as he glared at the hero. It was annoying when he had to deal with heroes who all think they knew everything. "First of all… using your quirk… on me is pointless. I'm quirkless so save… it for something more… important." He coughed more, getting really tired of having to deal with it even though he knew there was nothing he could do about it at the moment.

"Quirkless?" Aizawa's frown became more pronounced as he released his quirk. "Then why?"

Izuku glanced over where Recovery Girl was working on Toshinori before glancing over where Eri was covered with a blanket and sleeping peacefully. "All Might…is my hero." He stated as he turned not to Aizawa but to Nezu. "I've…been following him…since I was young." Frowns on all the heroes' faces proved he had gotten their attention. "He…came to me…for information."

"Ah!" Nezu said as he raised a finger in a light bulb moment. The heroes turned towards the principal in confusion even as he turned to Aizawa. "Release him please. We don't want to be getting on the nerve of The Greatest Information Broker in the world."

It was silent for a long moment before Izuku let out a sigh as the scarf unraveled and released him. "So, you figured it out finally? I was… wondering if the High Spec… Quirk worked into you…. was still at high proficiency." Nezu watched the young man as he leaned forward in his seat towards the mouse dog like creature. An emerald and ruby eye stared into the dark eyes of the principal. "It…is…even higher than it…was when you…were created."

Nezu smiled at that before nodding his head. "It seems you know more than you should." He turned to the Nurse. "Can you heal him, listening to him talk is like listening to nails on a chalk board."

"But of course." The old woman said as she finished up with the blonde and then turned to the young green haired man. "Now open up dearie so I can see the damage."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head as he bent his body downwards and opened his mouth, almost choking when a tongue suppressor was shoved onto his tongue and a light shined to reveal his throat.

"Oh dear. You have quite the torn up throat. I'm surprised you've been able to talk at all." She stated as she released him, Izuku quickly working his jaw so that the slight ache would disappear. "Now hold still." She demanded as she grabbed hold of his hand and planted a large smooch onto it.

Izuku blinked in surprise as he felt energy flow through him and then exit out of him in a whoosh. He gave a cough as his throat healed fully and exhaustion overwrote his body. "I feel much better, thank you." He gave to the woman as he slumped back in his chair. "Is Eri alright? No side effects from her Quirk, right?"

"She's fine. Just exhausted and a mild fever. She'll be fine completely soon." She explained calmly as she popped out several gummies into his hand that lay in her own. "You'll be fine as well. A good sleep and you'll be right as rain again."

"Thank you very much ma'am." The young man popped the gummies into his mouth, enjoying the flavor and the boost of energy they gave him. "God, if only I had access to you before shit hit the fan."

"Many say that." She chuckled before turning to the rest of the group of heroes. "Now then, they'll all be fine. Get on out of here and get to where you need to be. You can question them later when they're well rested. I'm sure you know they aren't a danger to this school after all."

Nezu met the woman's eyes before nodding in agreement. "Alright then! Everyone back to your stations!" He whipped around and turned to the door with the confused heroes watching him. He came to a stop at the open door though, hands behind his back as his tail lashed behind him viciously. "Though know that if you step one millimeter out of line in my school, I will know, and I will make sure you will not live to see another mistake."

Izuku felt a shiver run down his back before he grinned at the little creature. "Super possessive and protective as well." Izuku stated. "I'll make sure to make those primary notations in your files."

"Do keep those to yourself though. We don't need another creation like me getting around." Nezu's tail slammed into the ground and Izuku watched the formation of a crater from that simple flick.

"No worries. They'd have to get pass my barriers and security measures to get that information."

"You…have the files…on how I was made." The creature's voice wavered for a second as the tail froze.

"Of course." Izuku watched that tail, he knew what it could really do. "Only I have the information now and that was only because I recovered the files that survived that night…and then I burned them." His grin widened as the tail began to swish again, this time lazily and calmly. "I watched them turn to ash and then mixed it into paint that now covers my completely destroyed office thanks to Endeavor."

"Then I won't worry about it." Nezu sing song as he walked out of the room with all of his teachers but one behind him.

"Going to babysit me then?" Izuku questioned as his dual colored eyes turned towards the scarf wearing hero. "Don't you have a class to teach…unless you expelled an entire class again?"

"Expelled…them all." A voice said from the side of the room with the beds. "He…hasn't found another…class." Movement and the two watched as Toshinori sat up, Recovery Girl at his side in a nano second.

Coughing had Izuku and Aizawa sighing together before walking over to the man's bedside to watch as Recovery Girl did a little more work. "Seems like you're alright then." Aizawa drawled.

"I'm alright." The blonde hero said with a grin. "Nothing that can keep me down for long."

"Not if you keep doing stupid shit like that." Izuku stated with a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "Which reminds me, you will sit down with Recovery Girl and let her teach you what you can and can't eat, drink, or do anymore." He glared down at the blonde hero. Eraserhead was able to watch in amusement as the young man with green hair tore into the Number One Hero even as he bounced to talk with Recovery Girl about possible treatments to help make his life less arduous.

"It seems that you found a babysitter of your own, Yagi." Aizawa stated as made eye contact with the other man. "However will you be a hero when you have a guardian?"

"Not a guardian." Toshinori stated as he looked at Izuku with a fire in his eyes that Aizawa hadn't seen in years. A fire that burned and warmed the body of the person it roamed in. "He's much more than a guardian."

The scarf wearing hero's eyes narrowed as he straightened his back. "What are you getting at here Yagi?" Eyes flashed red in irritation.

"I'm kinda wondering that as well." Shuzenji said as she climbed into her spinning chair and settled into it. "This boy…he's the information broker of Analysis. He's the one who gave me the information needed to find a successor of my own not too long ago." Which she was thankful for. Kikyo was a marvelous young girl who had a quirk similar to Recovery Girl's own. Able to heal using the other person's energy, though she didn't have to kiss but merely touch them.

Soon Shuzenji would be able to retire and leave the school in more than capable hands.

"Yeah, I remember that girl showing up out of nowhere." Aizawa said as he remembered the girl as well. Kind and sweet, powerful with her quirk as well. Especially in the medical field. It was lucky they got to her when they did.

"She lived in the slums of New York City, used by one of the gangs there." Izuku said as he leaned against the wall between the two beds. He looked down at Eri's sleeping face. "Used for her Quirk to heal the gang members. One after another, a gun to her head or a needle to the arm to get her to comply." He remembered that girl exceptionally well. "I went and picked her up myself. Earned myself a souvenir from that trip." He grinned as he pulled up his shirt to reveal a long scar that started at his belly button and wrapped around his stomach to his back where it disappeared from sight.

"You should see her soon, she's be wondering about you." Shuzenji said with a smile before becoming serious again. "There's only one reason Toshinori went to see you. Am I wrong?"

"No, you're not." Toshinori spoke up again, leaning heavily against several pillows with that grin on his face still. "You're not guessing wrong at all and you should assume a lot of things."

"He couldn't find you a successor." Aizawa stated with a shake of his head. "You had one shot and it blew up in your face because of your sidekick's death."

"Lemillion was a dead end, yes." He agreed with a nod of his head. "But he wasn't the only person worthy of receiving my power." His eyes hadn't left Izuku once since this began and the boy had realized this.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku questioned as he put his eyes on his all-time favorite hero. "I've looked at everyone on this planet over! Quirkless or not, none of them fit what you're looking for. There's no one else able to take the power of One for All and use it correctly."

"You looked at other people." Toshinori said as he made sure to keep his eyes trained on the boy. A boy that had run into danger to save another person, despite the danger to himself.

A boy that just admitted to saving a girl that had suffered at the hands of others because she needed the help and because Recovery Girl needed her own successor.

A boy who had saved another little girl from another gang because she was scared and hurting and needed the help.

A boy who had gone out of his way to help an old hero looking for his own successor and had done everything to help him find them.

All of which had happened.

This boy had led him straight to his successor.

Without ever even knowing it.

"I hate it when you get that look." Aizawa's hand ran through his hair before staring at the hero that still had his eyes only on the boy. "A look that spoke of determination, stubbornness, and anticipation. I hate that look."

"You hate it but I love it." He remembered that look himself. From that very same video that showed the debut of his favorite hero. That look that said everything would work out and everything would be ok. That he was there and that nothing would happen to you. He had seen it over and over and over again. Ever since he was three years old and knew how to work that computer, he would watch it over and over again. Just so he could see that look that kept him entrance his entire life.

"So, who is this great successor than?" Aizawa questioned with a raised eye.

Toshinori's grin widened as he raised a hand and pointed it straight at the nineteen year old boy next to his bed.

Analysis

"He's not here." A familiar deep voice said as they wondered around the room, looking at random files and going through cabinets to see if they could find anything useful.

"I didn't know that Midnight's favorite color was purple!" A high pitched giggle. How he hated that giggle though at the same time he enjoyed what that giggle meant. Manic and evil and viciousness normally followed that giggle and he couldn't wait to see what she would do next.

"All this information in this building is general, well known, nothing of important." A voice called to him. "I have a feeling that he doesn't keep anything of important here at all."

"Kurogiri is still looking around on the next floor. We got that newbie looking around downstairs as well. What was his name?" The girl asked.

"Rappa." The other boy said with a shrug. "Super powerful but lost to Overhaul each and every time."

"Will he be able to do what we want though? I heard he lost to that really fat hero that looks like an orange marshmallow!" Himiko, that's what the girl's name was. He remembered now. She liked blood.

"Yeah, he would have won against Fat Gum if that rock hard boy wasn't there with him." Dabi, fire, a lot of fire power to that boy indeed. He was one of the more useful players in this game of his. Sensei even agreed with that as well. "He'll be useful later on."

"Well that's good to know." Silence for a second before a squeal. "This is me!"

That got his attention. "A file on you?" He questioned as he stood up from the desk to look at the girl in a school girls' uniform. She hadn't changed at all in the last four years since they met up. "Are you the only one?"

"Nope." She popped the p as she pulled out several more files. Dabi, Rappa, Kurogiri, Tomura, and even Sensei was in here. All the members of the League of Villains, free or otherwise, were right here. They were all basic profiles, pictures included, but these were even more detailed than the police profiles that were made for only a handful of them.

But here, they were all here. Every single member of the league, right there in front of his eyes. Even those that he had kept hidden in the dark and out of the picture until the time was right. There was even profiles on Nomu, all of the Nomus.

"How is this possible?" He muttered to himself as he ran over the basic information on himself. His eyes narrowed though when he found information on his parents. They died during a villain attack and he had been left behind by all the cops and heroes. Sensei had found him afterwards and took him in, taught him all he knew.

But it was a name next to his father's name. A name he recognized from his teachings of Sensei. A name that shouldn't be associated with his at all, since it was a predecessor of One for All.

Nana Shimura. The seventh successor and once upon pro hero.

She was apparently his grandmother.

Another secret hidden from him by his Sensei.

One he wasn't sure he agreed with or liked at all.

One thing was for sure, he'd be having words with his sensei about this sooner than later.

"Is there anything we've found here at all?" Shigaraki barked out as he threw the file down on the ground and turned to his party. "Anything we can use or put to use?"

"Nothing here." Dabi said with a shrug. "Just general information that anyone can get off of the internet."

"There is nothing in the rooms above." Kurogiri appeared next to him from a portal. "Just bedrooms with pictures of, I'm assuming, the one who runs this place and a girl. There are pictures of a young boy with a woman with similar looks as well."

He pulled out two pictures. One showing the young boy with green hair and freckles and a woman with green hair and green eyes. She was chubby and short while the boy towered over her with a smile despite being a teen.

The second picture showed a young man with green hair that was slicked back on one side, the side that had a horrific burn that trailed down part of his face, down to his neck and disappeared under his shirt. A nice white button up dress shirt with the first few buttons undone with a black suit vest. He also wore nice black pants with shiny black shoes. In his arms was a little girl, her arms around his neck with a shy smile.

The little girl was blonde with a little horn poking out of one side of her forehead with wide crimson eyes. She wore a long pink shirt with a white fluffy skirt and black Mary Janes.

"This is him?" He held the picture up with the older man and little girl.

"I'm assuming so, yes." Kurogiri said with a nod. "They weren't upstairs so I'm assuming that they must be out at the moment."

"Hey! Can I fight Endeavor?" Rappa called up from the lower part of the building.

"Endeavor?" Shigaraki questioned and blinked as he did so. "No. 2 hero." He mumbled, wandering if it would be okay to fight him or not.

"We should leave now. The last thing we need is for him to know we've come looking for him." Kurogiri stated. "Sir will know what we need to do to get him into our hands."

He nodded to himself before looking to where Rappa was standing just within the door of the stairs. "We'll leave. WE don't have time to deal with that wanna be hero." He nodded to Kurogiri and a portal appeared. "Let's leave. We'll come up with a game plan to take the information broker as our own."

With that he led the group through the portal and back to the bar that was their headquarters.

Analysis

Izuku looked behind him, but the only one there was a passed out Eri and the window to the outside. Then he looked back at the finger pointing directly at him. He then raised his own finger at his face and blinked in confusion.

Toshinori nodded his head in agreement and big grin on his face.

"You have got to be shitting me?" Aizawa glared at the man before looking at the boy. "He's an information broker! He has information on Principal Nezu that no one else does and you just want to give him one of the most powerful Quirks of all time?"

Toshinori blinked and turned to his fellow teacher. "And yet I've seen him refuse to give information to Ground Zero, Endeavor, give simple information and an olive branch to another that needed help. He has taken in a little girl who needed help and then saved another one. Has he asked for anything in return? Has he turned that little girl," He pointed at Eri, "in a weapon that could destroy the world?"

Aizawa stood there with a glower on his face and hands clenched tightly. "This kid…he'll be trouble."

The blonde hero laughed at that as he nodded. "That's what I was for Nana. I was trouble, a quirkless kid that was trouble and almost destroyed so many things." He stated as his eyes became covered in film and far off. "It took me a bit to gain control and to learn what it meant to be a hero."

"That doesn't mean you should choose the first quirkless kid off the street that you meet!" The shout startled both other males and got a squeak from the little girl.

"You okay Eri?" Izuku asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the girl into his side. "It's okay. He's just a little frustrated with Toshinori-san." He explained as the girl looked at Aizawa with wide distrustful eyes.

"He's angry." She stated calmly, pursing her lips. "Is it because he doesn't like you?"

Izuku chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair. "Isn't that most people who walk into our home?" He questioned back with a smile. "It's fine. He doesn't have to like me."

"Is it because you got burned? Because you're quirkless? Because you helped me?" Her voice got lower and quieter and spoke like her whole world was ending.

"Nothing like that." Izuku assured, continuing with the hair brushing. "Just a big decision to be made, especially when he just met me."

"But…" She frowned as she pushed away from him and looked at Aizawa, both meeting eyes and holding stern. "You saved me. You haven't done anything wrong! You constantly come home injured because you have to save a cat from a tree and fall out of the tree doing so!" She just about screeches as her horn extends and a glow begins to form.

Izuku's eyes widened at this and he turns to Aizawa. "Quirk! Now!" He shouts as he leaps away from the girl.

Aizawa doesn't wait to ask questions but just does as told. His hair flies up and his eyes glow red.

The light disappears and the girl falls forward.

The boy doesn't even wait a second and scoops her up into his arms and cuddles her to his chest. "Hey, are you okay?" he whispered to her as he nosed her hair.

"M'fine." She mumbled as she snuggled into him. "I just don't…like it when people judge…you…without knowing you."

Izuku sighed as he kept her up against his body. "Anyways, what do you mean me? You can't give me One for All." He stated as he moved further onto the bed so that he could settle Eri onto his crossed legs. "You need someone who can become a hero, to be the pillar you are."

"And that can be you." Toshinori stated with a smirk. "There are people who become heroes long after they graduated high school. You can still get your license and become a hero."

Izuku froze.

Eri blinked sleepily up at him, wondering why his body had gone from soft and warm to stiff and cold. "Izzy?" She questioned.

"Say…" he clenched his jaw tight, his arms wrapped around Eri a little bit tighter. "Can you…can you say that….say that again."

Toshinori grinned wide as he looked at the boy. His eyes were shadowed and his hair was falling forward, hiding his face. Eri was looking up with a face that was confused and worried.

"Izuku Midoriya, you young man, can become a hero." He stated with his hand held out to the other.

Eri's eyes widened when little droplets fell onto her face, streaking down as more and more fell. "Izzy?" She asked again as she reached up with a hand, catching tears on her fingers.

He felt a weight on his chest and shoulders push against him. His head became clouded, nose became plugged, his breathing became erratic, and his body felt just heavy. He knew this feeling well and he didn't miss it.

But he needed to feel it.

"Again." He choked out as he clutched at the girl in his lap.

"You can be a hero Izuku." Toshinori said again as he realized exactly what this young man needed. He didn't know everything, but he knew that feeling of being quirkless and being told he couldn't be a hero. That feeling of being unable to reach a goal that he so desperately wanted but not being able to do so.

He knew it well.

He also knew the feeling of being vindicated and how great it felt when he did show them all wrong. How great he felt when he was told he could be a hero.

That was a weight that lifted off his shoulders and he spent almost all day crying in relief.

That was what was happening right here.

"You can be a hero Izuku Midoriya. You can be exactly what you've always wanted to be! You can take my power and be the pillar of peace we both know you can be." He paused and watched the tears continue to flow down those pale cheeks, one blistered with a burn scar so bad that healing quirks couldn't even fade it.

"There's a way to tell a hero before they become one. Easily as well. Their stories and how they start."  
Aizawa groaned at this as he knew what it was. The same way he knew he was going to become a hero and the same with Yamada.

"Their bodies moved on their own. That's what happened at the café today, your body moved without you thinking about it. That tells me you will be a great hero. One the world needs desperately." He explained as he waved his arms around before holding them still out at his sides with that big grin on his face. "You can be a hero Midoriya my boy! All you have to do is accept my power as your own!"

Izuku couldn't believe what was being offered to him. The chance to live a life that he thought he could never have. The pain and the suffering he underwent when he was younger because he was quirkless and powerless to stop it all. How it all hurt and he was left to suffer by himself for a very long time.

God how this all felt so surreal and fake. "Again." He gasped out once more.

Toshinori…All Might repeated. "You can be a hero." It was said softly this time and calmly. As if the other knew exactly how bad this was hurting and yet helping him.

He most likely did.

Izuku knew what his past was after all and knew the pain the other had suffered well.

So because he knew what the other went through, knew the condition he was in, and knew what would happen after he gave it up…he did the only thing he could.

He reached out without looking and waved his hand around until it was grabbed by another skeletal hand and held tight. Two little hands followed and they landed on his cheeks, catching the tears falling and wiping them away as fast as they reappeared.

"I'll do it." He said as he looked up with a shaky smile and tears still falling down his face. He had hoped that he had gotten over the crybaby bullshit but apparently he hadn't. "I'll be the ninth successor."

Toshinori's smile widened as he nodded. "You will be a great hero. Now eat this!" A single blonde hair was held out towards the young man.

Analysis

A.N. Another chapter is down and done. I think this one turned out pretty good. What do you guys think so far? Interesting all of it. I can't wait to see where I go next. Having the League of Villains coming in next is going to be interesting. Along with a very familiar class that we all know and love.

Also, I'm going to start on Izuku's training with One for All as well. This is going to be way different than the manga, especially since I've kinda changed Deku a bit. You'll see it soon in any case.

Review and let me know what you all think about it! I can't wait to see what you think! Until next time you guys! Remember to review.


	4. Testing the Waters

Chapter Four

Testing the Waters

He stared at the picture in his hand, his pinky held off of it so it wouldn't disintegrate. He had been staring at this picture for hours now. Trying to figure out why this picture held so much significance to him and why it had held his attention for so long. Never had he looked at a picture like this, like it held all the secrets to the world and all he had ever wanted to know.

Those eyes were one of the things that his eyes always moved back to. One very familiar crimson eye he had seen before, but calmer and more focused. The crimson eyes he remembered were wild, filled with rage and determination that would burn you alive if you stared for too long. He remembered those eyes and this one was similar to those. Different in a way but still the same determination.

He wandered if that new hero had caused this man to lose his other emerald eye and had been forced to give blood to grow this one. After all, that one doctor could grow new organs or limbs for a person as long as they had the blood of the one who had taken that limb in the first place. It wouldn't be surprising if that is what happened this time around as well.

"What are you thinking Shigaraki Tomura?" Sensei…when did he call? "What is that that you hold?"

"A picture found at Analysis when we went for the Information Broker." He replied distractedly, running a finger over the man's face again, blocking out the crimson eye to stare at the emerald. That one spoke to him as well, a memory he had pushed away as unimportant years ago. It was blurry and unfocused due to the amount of time he had forgotten about it. "It's of a young man with a burn covering half of his face and he's holding a little girl with a horn poking out of her forehead."

He knew before his sensei had asked and so had explained what the picture held. "Why does it hold your attention so? I didn't think anything but video games would be able to do that."

He was silent for a long time, still trying to drag that memory out of the depths of his mind. It was important, he knew it was, but how it was, he didn't know. "Something…something about him….there is something important." He mumbled, reaching a hand up and scratching at his neck in irritation. "Something important, I have to remember." A slight burn as he scratched deep enough for blood to well, but he didn't care. It was helping him think so he continued to scratch.

"Would you like help?"

"No." He snapped as he turned to the television with a glare. He knew what Sensei was talking about, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen again no matter what. It had torn his mind up so badly last time that he didn't want to spend a month in bed healing. It was a waste of time. "I will remember on my own and then make a plan."

Silence for a while, blissful. Kurogiri had gone out for supplies, Himiko went to kill for blood, and Dabi was lurking around somewhere but kept silent more often than not. His mind worked hard in the silence, nails scratching at his neck again, and sensei kept silent as he continued to think.

"Flames." He spoke up finally as his hand stopped moving and his eyes widened in realization. "That building that was destroyed in a confrontation between Endeavor and a villain." He remembered now, why it was so important. He was there for that confrontation, out of sight and moving to get out. He hadn't wanted to fight the fake hero at all, no matter how fake he was, Endeavor was still powerful.

"Ah, I remember that as well. Quite the fight that built up several thousand money worth in damage and hundreds of casualties. Most of them were of the druggies, whores, and filth that died, but some were still just children and innocents." Yes, that's right. He had only escaped because he had called Kurogiri to pick him up. That's why he had survived. "But what is it about that picture that has brought you back to that incident?"

"He was there." He stated as he remembered. A boy with a horrific burn on the side of his face, his entire body covering a thin frail woman, protecting her the best he could from the fire. Now that he thought about it….he pulled over the other picture of the boy and woman. The boy had no scars and two bright emerald eyes, but it was the same one that stood with the little girl. The woman had been chubby in the picture but he remembered her being thin and rather attractive looking. "He was there during the attack, protecting his mother." For the woman could be no one else. The same eyes and hair and facial structure.

"How is this important to you?" Again with that question. He had gotten it from Kurogiri, Himiko, Giran, Twice, and Mr. Compress. It was getting really annoying having to ignore this question and just because it was Sensei, he'd answer it.

"Those eyes." He stated calmly as he remembered those eyes at that time. One ruby and one emerald. The reason why he went after Ground Zero when he was just a kid was because of those eyes he saw so long ago. Eyes filled with rage, hatred, and strangely enough envy. "They were full of hate. Even as he tried to protect that woman with his own body."

"Hm…he reminds you of that man then." He blinked as his mind brought up a man with short black hair and kind brown eyes. Despite his own looks coming from his mother, Shigaraki knew that the man was his father. The hand on his face was his father's hand and he would never forget about him.

His father had protected him from a villain's attack even at the cost of his life. He had used his own body until someone had shown up to destroy the villain.

It wasn't a hero who had saved him.

It wasn't a policeman who had saved him.

It wasn't another villain who had saved him that day and then left him with the bodies of both of his parents. Sensei had found him not too long afterwards, even as the police had milled around processing the scene.

"Yes." He admitted as the image of his father covering his little body with his own overlaid the image of this boy doing the same for his mother. "The hate for the hero is similar, different, but similar."

He wouldn't be able to explain it further than that and Sensei knew this, so the two remained silent long after the TV turned off.

Analysis

"You have to be kidding me." Izuku stated with a deadpanned face that made Aizawa just a little impressed. "You want me to eat your hair?"

"To pass on One for All, you'll have to ingest some of my DNA that was willingly given." Toshinori explained with a grin. "That's the way that it is passed on. All you have to do is eat it."

"Are you even sure he can handle it?" The Teacher cut in real quick. He knew what this could do to the Information Broker. "He looks like a twig after all."

Izuku squawked at that even as the blonde man's smile brightened. "He can." At that statement he reached over and pulled the boy up onto his feet and close to his bed. The boy squealed even as he dropped Eri back onto her own bed and made sure he was in between her and the hero. Before the boy or teacher could ask what was going on, Izuku's shirt was ripped right open, scattering buttons all over the room even as his vest buttons ripped through the actual vest.

It was silent in the room for a long time after that as everyone in the room took in the situation.

Toshinori just sat there smiling smugly as he revealed the younger man.

Aizawa just stared at the boy's developed chest and abdominal muscles, along with the scar that covered most of the chest before tapering off towards the side and down his side. Along with the scar that wrapped around his stomach to his back.

Eri was struggling not to giggle as she stared at the blank face of the Eraser hero and the imagined look she came up for Izuku's own face.

Which wasn't too far off as the young man stared down at the blond hero in exasperation, indignation, frustration, and bemusement all at once. "Did you really need to destroy my clothes to get them off?" He finally asked with a frown. "All you'd have to do was ask."

Aizawa just about choked on his spit while Toshinori let out a loud laugh. Recovery Girl chuckled from where she was settled in the corner at her desk. "I mean really Toshinori, you owe that young man some new clothes." She stated. "And dinner."

That earned a yelp from the blonde and a chuckle from Izuku. Aizawa buried his face into his scarves to hide the grin on his face. "Well, whatever!" The hero growled before turning back to Izuku. "I've made my point, you'll be able to handle this power easily. So eat this!" Once again the hair was held in front of the young man.

Izuku went to say something but was stopped when the hair was shoved into his mouth and then a long and thin skeletal hand covered his mouth and nose. Izuku gulped on reflex in his surprise, almost gagging as he felt the hair slid down his throat at the same time.

"Good, now that's done, you'll have to start training for a hero license quickly." Aizawa rolled his eyes at the scene before sighing.

"He can go through UA to get it. I'm sure Nezu will want to keep an eye on him either way."

"Not to mention that he'll be close by for me to treat him." Recovery girl added quickly. "I remember what you were like when you were still learning to use your power." She explained with a shrug as they all turned towards her. "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park the entire time."

Izuku gagged again before scrunching his face and forcing himself to several more times, finally feeling the hair slide further down his throat. "God, that's disgusting." He muttered to himself, ruffling Eri's hair when he heard her giggling. "What are you laughing at? I've seen you react the same way when I forced you to try the Eggplant." He teased easily, laughing at the scrunched look of disgust on her face. "Exactly."

"Now that that's done with, what now?" Aizawa brought all of their attention forward. "When will he start exhibiting abilities of your power?"

"I'd give it a few hours, then he'll be able to try it out." Toshinori locked eyes with the other Pro. "We can use Gym Gamma to get him to have a taste of the power he'll have."

"Not a bad idea." Aizawa nodded in agreement before turning and leaving the room without another word. He'd have to get Cementoss to come and help out. It was his building for a reason after all.

Toshinori sighed in relief as he leaned back onto his bed and got comfortable. Things were finally starting to work out in a way that it hadn't in a long time. It was a relief to have a successor now and one that seemed so capable.

"You seem to have finally gotten a weight off of those shoulders." Izuku said with a small smile, knowing that his own shoulders were now burdened with that relinquished weight.

"Yeah." The hero agreed easily as his head lolled backwards with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Exhaustion washed over him and without him realizing it, he fell asleep. A peaceful sleep he hadn't felt in a long while.

Izuku just smiled as Recovery walked over to Eri and handed the girl a glass of water. "It seems like he can finally relax and focus on himself." She said with a smile. "Hopefully the last few years he has will be calm and quiet with little stress."

"He only has that long?" Izuku questioned with a frown before he glanced at Eri with a smile creeping onto his face. That would have to wait though, there was still too much left up to chance if he did that now. "Well, we'll just have to work together to make it a good one then."

The two exchanged smirks while Eri looked back and forth in confusion. 'Adults are weird.' She thought as she continued to drink her water.

Analysis

"Thanks again for agreeing to help us out Cementoss." Toshinori said as he nodded at his fellow hero. "This'll make it easier to control the situation he'll end up being in and the damage can be dealt with quickly."

The brick like hero nodded his head back. "It is understandable and quite responsible of you to think of this." He admitted, remembering the way that the other had started out as a teacher. The trouble he had caused for the students and other teachers was still talked about even now. "Something that isn't normal for you."

The blonde man just scowled at that before turning towards the two other people that had come with them. Aizawa and Izuku both were looking rather blank at the moment, though that could be because they had been insulting the other on the way over before Cementoss had covered their mouths with cement. "Now, while he's busy building something for you to test your strength against, I need to explain how to do so."

Izuku raised a brow and pointed at the cement around his mouth but the blonde hero just ignored it as he continued on.

"Now then, the power of One for All is a culmination of all of the previous wielders' power built upon one after another." He started with his arms crossed over his chest. "You are the ninth wielder of One for All, so the power is rather built up and can cause a great deal of damage, but the most damage done will be to your body."

Izuku's eyes widened at this as his arms fell to his sides and he tilted his head in worry and curiosity. If only he could ask a question about all of this.

"You were born quirkless, so you haven't had the time that most have to build up to this power. You'll be starting from scratch in using it, not to mention that you'll be unable to use most of the power all at once without breaking something, until you've figured out how to use smaller increments and build into it."

A rumble and soon Izuku was able to watch the cement base hero build up several mountains within the building. All of them were in a straight line that led from the front of the building to the back. "It is ready." Cementoss called as he walked over to them. "Shall I remove the gags?"

The sigh was exaggerated and unneeded. "I guess, I'm going to miss the silence."

"That's not funny." Aizawa stated instantly as Izuku was busy working his jaw to make sure there weren't any kinks. "Don't do that again or I'll make sure you suffer…both of you." His hair flew up and his glare landed on the other two heroes.

"I'll keep that in mind." Cementoss said compromisingly while Toshinori just chuckled. "Now then, I believe we are here to test a quirk."

"Right." The green haired young man stepped forward, cracking his knuckles in preparation. "How do I do this?"

Aizawa groaned in annoyance, ignoring the blue eyed glare sent his way. "Just focus some of your attack in your hand and throw a punch." The blonde waved his hand towards the mountains.

Izuku took in a deep breath as he stepped forward, concentrating on his fists as he prepared for his first ever use of a quirk.

He took one more deep breath, clenched his fist, and threw it forward with all of his might.

He blinked his eyes when absolutely nothing happened.

"You really do need to concentrate." Toshinori said as he settled on the ground calmly. "Try and find that center within that holds all of the power, push it forward into your fist, and use that to attack."

Aizawa pulled his sleeping bag out of nowhere and got comfortable on the floor. It looked like this was going to take a little bit. "I'll be asleep if anyone needs me."

"No you won't." Toshinori snorted but concentrated on the green haired young man. The boy was standing there with his arm still outstretched, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. It was obvious that he was trying to find that place he needed.

He knew it would be hard. There wasn't any doubt about that since he had never had a quirk. He never knew how they used their powers and he didn't know how he was going to use this one. One that was his own now and one he had to make his own.

Make his own.

All Might uses his fists to fight, uses them to protect, and uses them to win.

That was All Might though.

He wasn't All Might.

He was the son of Inko Midoriya.

He was the guardian of Eri.

He was the owner of Analysis.

He was Izuku Midoriya.

That was what he needed to be. He didn't need to be a second version of All Might. This wasn't like a video game where a 2.0 version was made to surpass the last. So he didn't need to think of this like that but in a different way.

He was a person that could possibly continue the legacy that the other had created…or he could make his own path and leave his own legacy.

Continuing that though, maybe it wasn't his fists that he needed to use in fights. Though he would use them in battle, they weren't really his main weapons in the first place.

In all of his fights against heroes or villains that came to him, when they became physical and he ran out of all traps to thwart their attempts, his legs were the first things to lash out. His feet connecting with faces, solar plexus, kneecaps, and other body parts. His knees breaking noses and bones.

His legs and feet and knees were his main weapons. He had taken Muay Thai, kickboxing, taekwondo, and so many other martial arts. He had to be strong in body and mind when he had nothing else. That was why he had been able to hold his own for so long against Quirks of all kind. Because he could fight them.

And that was how he found out that his greatest weapons had been his legs. Deadly to a point and more so after he started wearing steel toe boots, shin guards, and metal knee pads.

It helped that his legs had been strong from years of running away in all shapes and forms. He had to be faster than those who wanted to torture for the information in his head or to kill him for having that information.

So his fists weren't his main weapons. No, it was his legs that were. So he had to keep that in mind when he pulled forth that power that was crackling underneath his skin. He could feel it there, in his core near his heart.

Pushing it into his fists hadn't worked because they weren't the first things he thought about when he got into a fight.

No, it was his legs that he used first.

He adjusted his stance in an instant, eyes beginning to glow as he called upon the power that rushed through his veins.

The three teachers all stiffened when they felt the air charge with power, all eyes turning to the man whose stance had changed completely.

"He isn't going to kick, is he?" Aizawa questioned with a frown. He had rarely seen All Might kick, always attacking with his fists.

"It seems that is exactly what he's going to do." Cementoss agreed calmly, preparing to set up a wall as the power increased around them.

"He's…using it…his own way." Toshinori gasped out with surprise and pride. It had taken him several years after receiving One for All to find his own way. He had used Nana's style for a while after he received the quirk.

God this kid was surprising him all over the place.

The power continued to crackle around him more and more, building to a dangerous level.

He had to release it soon or it would tear him apart on the inside.

So he lashed out with his leg, a sweep downwards that sent a scythe of power at the mountains.

All watched as the length of the mountains were crushed under the released power and it traveled even further, destroying the back of the building and the forest behind the building.

Good thing the building was located out in the woods and away from civilization.

Izuku stood there for a long moment, his leg stretched out in front of him while all of his weight was settled on his other leg, staring at the destruction he had just caused with wide eyes.

"Holy shit." He mumbled in disbelief. He had known he had this power, but to see it in action was, quite frankly, badass.

"I would have to agree." Toshinori grinned as he stepped up next to the boy. He settled a hand onto that shoulder just in time to allow that boy to fall into him. "You all right?"

"No." Izuku gritted out as he forced his weight onto his one good leg, using the blonde as a crutch as the pain registered in his mind.

He thought it would be worse honestly.

"Let's get you to Recovery Girl." Toshinori said with concern, even though he knew that this would happen. "Don't want you walking around on a broken leg after all."

"Not broken." He grunted out as he settled weight on his leg, hissing at the pain but holding it. "Maybe cracked but not completely broken."

Toshinori blinked in amazement at that but then shook his head. "We'll get you looked at either way. Don't need you destroying yourself before you even truly begin." He said as he wrapped one of the boy's arms around his neck and began to help the other wobble walk.

"Yeah." Izuku chuckled as Aizawa walked over to his other side and slung an arm around his waist and then Izuku's own over his shoulder. "That'd be embarrassing."

Aizawa snorted at that. "More like pathetic. But then again, Toshinori has always been rather pathetic…especially in his teaching career."

The young man could only chuckle as the Number One Hero squawked indignantly at his fellow teacher. "I've gotten better!" The blonde could only scowl at the chuckles from the other teachers and broker. How dare they mock him and his teaching skills, even if they were lacking.

"Don't worry, you have a great example to follow right here." Izuku pulled lightly on the scarf hear his hand. "He knows what he's doing when he teaches his students."

The Erasure Hero scowled even as a small amount of pride filled his chest. "I worried about my decision in turning Bakugo into a hero though, I do admit." Thinking about the blonde always made his hackles rise, along with the pride of how far that angry frightful child had gotten.

"You weren't wrong to." Izuku admitted with a sigh as they got to the bus and onto it, settling down so that they could be driven back to the main campus where Recovery Girl would be waiting. "Kacchan was always temperamental, and it only got worse as he got older." His hand ran over the scar on his face and the red eye that flared with familiar anger before shaking his head. "But he did get better after he attended U.A. Thank god for that too, or I don't think the world could have handled it otherwise." He laughed at that.

Aizawa frowned at the boy, taking in the scar on his face fully for the first time and the ruby eye. He knew there was a man with a quirk that could replace limbs or organs that were destroyed in attacks, but only if the DNA of the attacker was given willingly. It seemed that was what had happened to this boy here. And that scar…he had seen singed marks similar to those scars when he had an explosive student in his class.

It seems that the boy had caused much more damage before U.A. than he had thought. He sighed at that but then let it go. There was nothing he could do about it now and it seemed that this young man held no ill will towards his once student.

Especially with that adorable little nickname. He would make sure to use it when he next saw Ground Zero and tease him relentlessly. Boy, he would have a field day with that.

The smirk on his face caused all three people on the bus with him to shiver and slide away from him. None of them liked that smirk and feared for whoever it was directed to.

On a pathway, a certain blonde felt a shiver crawl up and down his spine, causing him to curse at whoever had it out for him now.

"But you know, I've always known that Kacchan was meant to be a hero." Izuku continued, ignoring the dark and rather villainous aura in the bus. "He always had the drive and determination for it, so it didn't surprise me when he got in." He tilted his head to the side with a wistful smile on his face. "I wish I could have gone with him at the time but I was still healing in the hospital while my mom worked extra hours to pay the hospital bills."

"So he did cause those." Aizawa sighed with a shake of his head. "If I had known, he would have never been allowed to become a hero."

"Ah, good that you did not know then." Cementoss stated, speaking up for the first time in a while. "The boy does have anger problems, there is no denying that, but he is a fine hero that has saved hundreds of people."

"With thousands of dollars in property damage." He countered in a nanosecond. "That's something he never seemed to figure out, unlike the rest of my students, all of whom succeeded in their chosen field of heroism." The Erasure hero could only smirk at that. A full class of twenty that he had managed to turn into heroes…one even being a student that had transferred from General Education. That was something to brag about.

"Yes, yes, we all have heard you commend all of your students before." Cementoss rolled his eyes as the other two chuckled.

"Yeah, and all of them have made a pass through my office as well, so I can say I've met all of your students." Izuku revealed a moment later. "They're all rather interesting, though Mineta I kicked out after he made a few too many lewd comments." His eyes narrowed and all three heroes got a sense of danger before it disappeared. "I think my favorites were Todoroki, Uravity, and Ingenium. They were all rather polite and kind, even made appointments unlike some of the others that just walked in." He shrugged as Toshinori chuckled nervously and scratched at his cheek. "Not like I'm not used to it and you at least asked to see if you could make an appointment before Eri sent you up."

Meanwhile, Aizawa growled lowly to himself. He had thought he had taught those brats manners and to hear that only a few had been polite to a civilian pissed him off. He didn't expect it of Bakugo, but the others all knew how he thought they should act when interacting with someone that could be helpful to them.

Being rude and demanding information was not the way to go and he hoped that most of them asked for information politely even if they just barged in.

"We're here." He grumbled as he stood up to get off the bus, Cementoss and Toshinori helping the boy off and towards Recovery Girl. "I want all the names of those who didn't make an appointment with you from my class by the end of the day." He stated to the teen as he took off, done with them for the moment.

He needed a break.

"Sure." Izuku nodded his head to the man's back as he was led off to where Recovery Girl and Eri were waiting for them. "Hopefully this doesn't take too long. I have to get back to my office and see the damage from whoever's been there." He grumbled tiredly.

"Yes, well, depending on the brake, you may be staying the night." The cement hero warned carefully. He knew how people could get, especially younger ones, when it came to having to stay in one place for too long.

Izuku grumbled slightly as they got to the infirmary and opened the door, only to stop cold at the sight before them.

At least for the two heroes it was a shock.

For Izuku it was normal and occurred more often then he liked to admit some days.

"Izzy!" Eri cried out in excitement from her place on the infirmary bed, a plate of little finger sandwiches, crackers, celery, and red peppers in front of her. "You're just in time to eat with me and Go!"

Izuku could only sigh and give Eri a tired smile before turning to the man sitting across from the young girl. "It just seems you can't get enough of me today, huh Kacchan?"

Flaming ruby eyes met mismatched ones with a scowl on his face. "We need to talk Deku." The tone of the blonde's voice caught the other's attention, all of theirs in fact, causing stern looks to fall on their faces. "A note was left at your office…from the League of Villains."

Analysis

A.N. Alright. We tried out his powers! More of what's going will be explained so don't worry if you're thinking that he's too strong to handle it all at once already. Know that in this story, Izuku and some others are somewhat different then in the manga or anime. I hope you all don't mind. Anyways, review and let me know what you all think! I can't wait to hear from you all!


	5. Breaking the Barriers

Chapter Five

Breaking the Barriers

 _Everything was burning._

 _The building was burning down and he was inside with his poor mother, trying to drag her out and get her to safety._

 _He wasn't even sure why Endeavor had come to the building and set it ablaze like he had. Just lit it up while chasing a shadow across the walls and floors, as if that was the only being in the building worth looking at._

 _He grunted as he struggled to carry his mother towards the stairs. She had lost a lot of weight in the last months due to his hospitalization and the bills that came along, but that didn't make her easy to carry. "Come on mom, wake up!" He grunted at her, moving one foot after another._

 _The sound of something breaking behind him made him drop his mother to the floor and cover her with his own body. Just in time for burning wood to drop directly on top of his back._

 _He screamed in pain and horror, his eyes frantically looking around to see if there was anyone there that could help them._

 _But there was no one but already dead bodies of druggies and strung out prostitutes. The building had been filled with them when they had first moved here and now they were still there but dead or dying._

 _All because of a hero._

 _He growled as he struggled to get out from under the wood, ignoring the burning that came along with the fire. He had to get his mother out of there! She didn't deserve to die like this! She worked so hard to get better and had just barely paid a little over half of the hospital bills! She was almost free! She didn't deserve to go out like this!_

 _Footfalls were coming near them as he coughed and struggled. He turned his head to the side to watch as white boots came into view. "Help!" He cried out as Endeavor walked by._

 _The hero stopped and stared at the boy over the woman. He sneered at them as soon as he took in their position and situation before continuing on as if they didn't exist._

 _Izuku's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was going to happen. They were going to be burned alive and all because that jackass wasn't bothering to help them like a hero was supposed to do!_

 _HE growled as anger pooled in his stomach at the rejection of a hero, someone supposed to protect and save them, only to leave him to die here with his mother in a fire that the hero had caused to begin with._

 _He wasn't going to allow it._

 _So he pushed. He pushed with all he had until he felt the wood on top of him shift and then slide off of his back and to the ground. His mother was unharmed but his back was blistered and charred from the wood._

 _HE gritted his teeth though. He needed to get them out. So he knelt and positioned his mother until she was against his back, choking back his scream as he lifted her up onto his back and held here there by her thighs._

 _He needed to get them out of that building and he would do it._

 _Fuck the heroes if they didn't want to help him do it._

 _Analysis_

He stared at his office with a blank face. It was still burnt and torn apart from previous heroes and villains attacking it, but now it was filled with all the front portfolios on the ground, torn apart and ripped and destroyed.

There was only one left intact and on his desk.

"Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of villains." Aizawa said as he looked over the file. "The grandson of Nana Shimura, the seventh wielder of One for All." The teacher looked up and at the Information Broker. "What about the note?"

Izuku shrugged as he stared at the note, unsure of what to make of it. "Not a whole lot to it." He began before reading it out loud, maybe it would make more sense if he did that. _"I would like to extend an invitation to join the League. I remember you from the burning building four years ago that Endeavor had caused. I regret now not pulling you from under that pile of wood because you would have been by my side already if I had."_

"Oh joy, he's offering you to join him." The Erasure hero rolled his head as he remembered how the League had once tried to pull Bakugo in with them so long ago. Luckily they had tracked them down before anything could happen to the teen, but they had let the entire league escape in doing so. "What will you do now?"

"Obviously I'm going to continue my business and taking care of Eri." Izuku sighed as he began to pick up the torn apart portfolios, tossing them into a large black bag he had pulled from his desk earlier. "I'll ignore them just like I've ignored every offer from other agencies and villains."

Aizawa watched the young man clean his office for a long moment. "They'll come after you."

"So?" He quickly tied up the black bag after he had filled it up and began on the second bag of the mess. "They won't be the first ones." His eyes flashed as he shot a look at the Pro. "They won't be the last either."

It was obvious that this kid knew exactly what he was getting into. "What did he mean by a burning building?" Aizawa knew when to change the subject and so he did. Not like he needed to get on this kid's bad side any more than he already was.

"My mother and I had to move into a rundown apartment complex after I got out of the hospital when I was a teen." Izuku explained, quickly dumping more piles of files into a garbage bag. "Didn't have enough money to stay in the one we had before due to the hospital expanses." He paused long enough to tie that bag off and get another. He was already almost done, thankful that he didn't store that many fakes as the actual information he held. "Then Endeavor storms into the building, chasing something and sets the entire building on fire. So many people died, with me and my mom as possible casualties if I hadn't of gotten us out."

"Did he try and help anyone inside?" Aizawa had always known Endeavor as ruthless and unwilling to help those unable to help themselves, but surely he wouldn't leave a teen there to die with his mother.

"He looked at me, sneered, and then walked out."

Okay, it was official, Aizawa was going to destroy the jackass when he got the chance.

"Anyways, I've avoided him for years after that, but he found out about my information business and came to me to find more about All Might. Not like I would ever give him anything, but I did earn a cool five million yen from him that first transaction." He chuckled darkly as he remembered that. That jerk had come and asked for information and Izuku had given it after he had gotten the money.

The fool only got what everyone else knew or could look up on the internet while Izuku took all of that money for himself.

Thanks to that he had been able to buy this building and make it his own. Though a good portion had been used after Endeavor had come and burnt a portion of the office before Izuku could activate the water sprinklers. A good portion of that money was used to fix the building just after he had gotten it.

The Pro whistled, impressed with this kid. No one hardly ever got one over Endeavor like that, especially those that the flame user found beneath him.

"Nothing in the upper part of the building." Bakugo growled as he stomped down the stairs. "It was left intact as well, nothing out of place."

"No hidden cameras either." Present Mic added on as well with a wide grin.

"You'll have to replace the desk and drawers downstairs but otherwise nothing out of place as well." All Might added on just before he puffed back to his skeletal form. He coughed and hacked up some blood but otherwise shrugged. "Whatever they were looking for, they didn't find."

"They never will." Bakugo turned to stare at his childhood friend as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The shitty nerd never keeps anything on actual file. You want information, you pay him or be a telepath."

"And even then, a psychic wouldn't work on me." Izuku informed with a cold smile at the blonde explosion maker. "The one time one tried, they spent a year in the psychiatric ward at the hospital and was retired from hero work."

"Oh, I heard Brain Matter had retired but no reason was given." Present Mic whistled impressed. Aizawa could sympathize with that.

"God Damn, there goes five hundred." Bakugo grumbled grumpily as he turned away from the other and kicked at the ground, ignoring how pieces of paper flew everywhere.

"Did you figure out anything from the note?" Toshinori questioned as he stepped over to his successor.

"Only that he wants me to join the league of villains and he knows about my encounter with Endeavor forever ago." Izuku informed with a shrug. "Other than that, no, nothing."

"Do you think he'll come after you anytime soon?" Mic turned to look at the teen, watching him closely.

"Maybe." Izuku paused and placed his chin in his hand to think, mumbling to himself as he thought. "They could come anywhere between tonight to a month from now, but no more than that. They're eager to recruit me, most likely because of my information gathering skills and the information I already hold. Though that could also lead to me being killed because the file on Shigaraki held information no one but a few knew about."

"What information would that be?" All Might questioned in curiosity. He had known about Shigaraki since he had attacked the USJ back in Bakugo's first year at the school, but otherwise there hadn't been a whole lot of information on the teen.

"He was the grandson of the one Nana Shimura." Izuku threw out carelessly, walking around his office.

"HE WAS WHAT!?" All Might shouted as he transformed and held the green haired young man by the collar of his shirt.

Izuku blinked in surprise before understanding entered his eyes. "You didn't know that Nana had a son that had a son of his own." He stated before sighing. "Put me down Toshinori. I'll explain."

All Might took a deep breath before releasing the young man and returning to his weakened form. "Alright, how is Shigaraki Nana's grandson? How is that possible? I thought Sensei didn't have any children."

"You'd be wrong there." Izuku informed calmly. "The child came before you knew Nana, about a year before actually. She gave him up though to adoptive parents, figuring that he would be safer if no one knew about him due to her reputation at the time."

Yes, Sensei was always so strong. So strong that people purposely targeted Toshinori and Gran Torino because of their connection to her, hoping to weaken her in some way. To think that if they had tried to use her child against her, than yes, it was possible that child would have been hurt greatly if not outright killed. "So…how did he…become a villain?"

"The cops didn't care, the heroes didn't come, a child left alone to suffer under the loss of his father." Izuku said after a moment of silence, not facing Toshinori as he spoke. "Shigaraki had to watch as his father was killed directly in front of him by a villain and then no one helped to try and save him. They all just said a hero would come to help, that they'd leave it for a hero to deal with."

More silence as the truth of the situation fell upon them all.

"What the fuck? Why are you all mopey all of a sudden?" Bakugo questioned as he looked at the four other males. His eyes narrowed as he watched Izuku's head whip around to stare at him with wide eyes. "What?" He growled at the green haired idiot.

Izuku looked at the stunned faces of the three older pro heroes before turning fully to face the blonde. He realized rather quickly that he wasn't facing his old friend when he spoke to the heroes before as he took in his confused face, he could already tell what had happened. With that in mind, he made sure the other was paying attention to his lips before speaking. "Are you not wearing your hearing aides Kacchan?"

Bakugo blinked before a hand raised to his ears and felt along them before scowling and glaring at the heroes. "Not a damn word to anyone." He stated aggressively.

"Well shit." Present Mic said with wide eyes. "I should have known but then again, he was always so intuitive that it didn't seem to matter." He was deaf himself and used hearing aids and other support equipment to work as a Pro Hero. It was one of the many things on his profile that anyone could look up and he didn't really mind other people knowing.

Though it seemed that Ground Zero had kept it a tight secret, so much so that not even Aizawa had known about it. "That was a stupid thing to keep hidden." Said teacher said with a scowl. "Do you know how many people you could have put in danger with such a dumbass move?"

"Oh shut it you insomniac!" Bakugo growled out. "It wasn't any fucking concern of yours anyways! I fucking had it dealt with!"

Izuku rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what the blonde was talking about. "Yes, because as soon as I found out that he was deaf when we were kids, I spent months teaching him sign language, helping him learn to read lips, and feeling out the vibrations of his surroundings." Izuku stated matter of fact like.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING DEKU!" The Pro roared at him, launching himself at the other with explosion spitting from his hands.

Izuku just reached to the ground and picked up a bottle of baby powder and squeezed it directly into the other's face. "I told you I already know how to disable your quirk without even trying." He stated with a roll of his eyes. "Let's not destroy my office anymore anyways, I kinda need it if someone comes in asking for information."

"Hello?" A voice called from downstairs at that moment. "Is anyone up there?"

"Speak of the devil. Come on up!" Izuku called with a sigh before walking over to his desk and leaning against it. He'd have to deal with whoever it was that was coming up, but from the sound of the voice he could already guess at who it was.

Uravity appeared at the door with a smile on her face. "Sorry, I left a message on the phone but I never got a reply." She explained calmly, taking in the atmosphere, the destroyed office, and the other recognizable pro heroes in the room. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No." Izuku assured with his own smile. "You're here for the information on the Twin Destructions, correct?" He moved behind his desk and searched through the mess of it, one he had caused and not villains. "I have it right here." He said as he pulled out said file.

"Oh that's great!" The woman said with a clap of her hands. "Now me and Tsuyu will be able to track them down and get them arrested. They've been causing a lot of trouble around the bays and shipping yards lately." She explained as she flipped through the file, taking in the information quickly. "Same fee as usual?"

"Yep, that sounds about right." Izuku agreed and took the envelope filled with money easily. "I hope to continue business with you soon." He replied as she nodded in agreement, tucking the file under her arm.

"Same here! Talk to you later! Nice seeing you guys again!" She exclaimed before running out of the office in a hurry. It was obvious she wanted to catch the criminals as soon as possible.

"At least she has manners." Aizawa grumbled as he sent a glare at Bakugo, knowing that the teen would just barge in here whenever he felt like it.

"Yep, and a frequent customer as well." Izuku sighed before rubbing his neck. "Well, since we've searched this place top to bottom, I guess we should head back to U.A. so I can pick up Eri. I'm sure she's starting to get bored."

Analysis

"Do you think he'll join us like you think?" Toga questioned curiously. She sat on the bar stool and swung her legs back and forth, as if she was a little kid waiting for her food and drink to be served.

"No clue." Shigaraki tapped the bar in thought, imagining those chromatic eyes. The blood ruby and the viridescent emerald. They burned with such a hatred that it caused a shiver to run up and down his spine in such a way that he couldn't help but grin. Those eyes reminded him of Ground Zero's own sparkling scarlet, filled with rage and bloodlust.

Only these ones were much better.

So much better because of how concentrated that look was and how honed it had been. Even in the picture he had gotten from the building showed that same rage hidden in his eyes, hiding what he really felt.

He wondered how long it would be to turn this younger man to his side. How long would it take to unleash that hatred within him and make him turn on all he knew? Could he make the young man attack Ground Zero? Kill the girl? Destroy the rest of the world along his side?

Oh it would be perfect.

All he had to do was convince the young man to join his side and make him his second in command. Sensei would love him as well, he could tell just by the looks the boy had.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture of the young man and the little girl. Those eyes. He ran a finger along his face gently, enjoying the look in those eyes greatly. No matter how hard this kid tried to hide that hate and anger and disgust in his eyes, there was still the shadow of all of those in his eyes.

He had seen those same shadows in his eyes.

When Sensei had first brought him to his base, he had fought against all that Sensei had stood for. HE had wanted to be a hero or a detective like his father. Had wanted to help the society to be good and safe. Then Sensei had shown him how Heroes were taking everything. They were the ones to save, to put in danger, to build, or destroy a person. How the heroes were basically leaving many to suffer at the hands of criminal acts while the public adored and left all the horrible things to be dealt with by the heroes even if they could help instead.

That had changed him. Watching as other kids and adults suffered when heroes were supposed to help but they never came. How people would just walk by as they lay dying or in pain right in front of them.

He hated it all and he wanted to change it all.

So he was going to change it, but he wasn't going to do it by becoming one of those hypocritical heroes. He was going to change the society of the world by destroying it and then building it back up from the bottom.

He knew that this kid could help him do it too. All those fake portfolios in his office spoke of cunning, the hidden compartments and mechanisms that held surprises spoke a viciousness, and then the look in his eyes spoke of the cruelty he could be capable of if only shown how.

He wanted to show this kid how to be a villain, how to release all of that hate and disgust and cruelty onto the world.

He couldn't wait to go and find out the answer this kid would give him.

"What'll you do if he decides not to join?" Dabi questioned, always ready to play the devil's advocate. "He's always willing to give a villain's information to a hero but not the other way around. How can you expect a person like that to just turn to villains?"

Shigaraki glanced at the fire user before turning back to the picture. Those eyes, how he could read those eyes over and over again. "Easy." He said calmly. He turned to smirk at them gleefully. "By releasing the beast he's had a hold on for so very long."

Analysis

"Hey Eri!" Izuku called as he looked at the little girl drinking tea with Recovery Girl. "I've come to pick you up!"

"Izzy!" Eri shouted out happily, getting up and running over to him. "Are we going to go see Grandma and Auntie now?" She questioned as he hefted her up into his arms and settled her against his hip.

"We can." He nodded before looking over to the older woman. "Thanks for watching her while I dealt with that. I owe you one."

The older woman chuckled and waved him off. "No worries my boy, you helped find me Kikyo, and you've helped save Toshinori. I dare say this school owes you more than you owe us."

Izuku smiled before turning to look at Toshinori and Aizawa, Bakugo having taken off due to a call from his agency. "Well, thanks for everything, but I think it's time to get going for us for the day."

"Of course!" Toshinori said with his own smile. "We'll see you tomorrow to begin your training! From there we'll work on getting you a hero license!"

Izuku chuckled while Aizawa rolled his eyes. "It won't be that easy." The Hero warned with a glare at the blonde. "It takes hard work and dedication to become a pro hero, let alone a symbol of peace."

"I don't doubt it." He adjusted his hold on Eri quickly before tilting his head. "We'll just have to make sure you don't get bored while teaching me then." With that he walked passed the two and down the hall.

Eri had been right, they needed to go and see his mother at the Bakugo's residence. That was where his mother had been staying since the fire and since they had no more money for any other apartment at the time. She had refused to move into his office building, stating that she had no intention of ever seeing Endeavor again. Unfortunately he couldn't guarantee that the flame hero wouldn't make an appearance there since the man had found out about his intelligence gathering on all those who held quirks.

So Mitsuki had offered up the extra bedroom in their house that had once been a guest room. It had taken the combined efforts of the Bakugo Mother and the information broker to get Inko to accept the offer, but they had eventually gotten her to do so.

That had been a blessing as Mitsuki had helped his mother greatly. The once happy and peppy woman his mother had been disappeared after Endeavor had destroyed their apartment and left them to burn. Though not injured physically, mentally she had been scarred. She couldn't stand the sight of fire any longer and would cringe if a sudden burst of heat fanned across her skin. She hardly went outside because of this and it was difficult to get her into the kitchen to help make dinner.

Mitsuki had quickly started exposing Inko to her own quirk, Spark, where she could light up anything with a single spark. Candles, papers, and anything when her anger flared. The sudden heat would startle Inko and she would cower in a corner for long periods of time until either Mitsuki or Izuku calmed her down again.

The Exposure Therapy had worked though and Inko soon was able to leave the house again and do the shopping for her friend in return for her staying at the house. She even helped cooking in the kitchen once more. Though she still cowered away from those able to summon flames up on their bodies and would quickly run away from them.

Her recovery only got better when she met Eri and the two got along smashingly.

Izuku could only smile as he and Eri got off of the train and walked down the road to where the Bakugo household was. He should have visited her a week ago but Endeavor had been persistent and he didn't want to lead the man to his mother. The less scarring experiences were the better at this point.

Izuku wasn't sure what had happened as he blinked up at the sky, watching smoke swirl above him and hiding the blue away. A little body was held tightly against his body as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

He turned his head to the side, watching as the buildings there burned under bright and hot flames. He turned to the other side and stared at the flames leaching at the buildings on that side as well.

The little body in his arms moved and he looked down to stare at the white blonde hair with the little yellow horn poking out of the forehead. Eri. He was holding Eri in his arms as buildings on either side of him and that a flaming piece of something was flying straight at him!

"Shit!" He grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach, protecting Eri with his body as the burning piece of metal slammed into his back where he lost his breath. He gasped heavily as he tried to keep conscious but the pain was too much and the weight against his back put pressure against his lungs.

There was no chance of him fighting against unconsciousness at the moment.

Analysis

God did it all hurt. He groaned as he came to and wished he hadn't because the pain was right up there with when he lost his eye. "What the fuck…hit me?" He grunted out as he peeled his eyes open.

"A fucking car." Oh, Bakugo was here. That was nice. "Right at your dipshit face that was just begging to get fucking tea bagged your shitty ass nerd self."

"Great." He groaned out as he sat up, ignoring the paramedic that tried to keep him down. "Eri?"

"Alright." He nodded to the side. Izuku turned his head to stare at the little girl asleep underneath the bright orange blanket. "Went into shock for a bit but is alright."

Izuku sighed at that and nodded before remembering where they were. "Mom, Auntie and uncle?" He questioned next with wide eyes. He had just been down the street from their house when whatever happened had happened. He prayed none of them had been hurt and that his mother was alright, especially with all the houses on fire.

"Fine." Bakugo replied. "They got out and gathered with the other pieces of trash of the neighborhood. Minor injuries though but otherwise alright."

Izuku was going to say something but stopped when a familiar voice sounded just outside the door. "Hold that monster down! I don't need it escaping and causing more trouble!"

"Don't even…" Bakugo started but was easily ignored as Izuku stood up, ignoring how his sides were screaming at him to sit back down. "Deku…" Was growled but again he ignored it.

He walked out of the ambulance, ignoring the arms trying to pull him back and smacking his blonde friend in the face to get him to back off.

Once he was outside he took in the burnt buildings all around him and the officers struggling to hold down a Nomu. It was one of the first ones to have been released, with black skin and a bright yellow beak. Its muscles bulged while its brain pulsed where it sat exposed.

Next to that though stood Endeavor, still a bright blue coloring to his skin that clashed with his all black costume and bright flaring flames.

Izuku couldn't believe that it had only been that morning when Toshinori had come to him asking for help. It had felt like years had passed.

But that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was the group of civilians off to the side being attended to by paramedics. They weren't even paying attention to the EMTS though, only staring at the burnt houses that surrounded them. There was hardly anything left of their houses.

But his eyes skipped over those ones, looking instead for the bright puffy blonde hair with the sleek green. It took a minute but he found both and could only stare as his mother cowered in Mitsuki's arms, trying to hide away from the commanding yelling of Endeavor.

His mother was terrified and it hadn't even been because of the flames at the moment. No, it was because of the hero that had destroyed a neighborhood due to carelessness.

Again Endeavor had cost people their homes and he had wondered how many died because the hero hadn't stopped to help save them.

Anger roared through his body and he felt power crackle around him. He didn't notice how silent it became, how the Nomu stopped moving and how the officers all turned to stare at him in amazement. He didn't notice how Bakugo stepped back so that he stood in front of the ambulance that held Eri. He didn't notice how those off to the side noticed him and the lightning jumping around his body.

He did notice when that loud and deep voice turned towards him. "Information Broker, what business do you have here?"

He felt his eyebrow twitch, felt his body tremble with the force of will it took not to go after the jackass in front of him.

Then he heard it.

A whimper full of terror.

He knew that whimper.

That was his mother whimpering in terror because of this jackass that has done nothing but cause him problems since their first meeting.

With him buried underneath a pile of burning wood and this piece of flaming trash sneering at him despite his plead of help.

"My business…" He growled out as he stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of the pro hero, staring at him with narrowed red and green eyes filled with anger and hate. "...was to visit my mother in her home." He stated as he pointed at a building just off to the side that he knew was once the home for the Bakugo couple and his mother. "The house that you have burned down….again!" He shouted.

Endeavor sneered down at the teen as he allowed his hands to hang at his sides. He wasn't stupid enough to leave himself defenseless against this boy, especially since he could cause some real damage if he wanted. "I may have caused some damage here, but as I keep telling you, I've never met you before I came to you for information." He stated. "I've never met you before then."

Izuku growled as he allowed One for All to flow through his veins as he glared at this man. "Maybe because the first time I met you was when I was buried underneath a pile of flaming wood trying to protect my mother from being burnt to a fucking crisp!"

Endeavor's eyes widened at that, his mind racing back to the time he had left a kid laying over a woman to die. He had at that time thought the teen had been paying a prostitute for sex and wanted to beg for his pathetic life.

He was apparently wrong about that though.

"You left me and my mother to fucking die that day!" Izuku glanced over to where his mother was being held by Mitsuki, the Bakugo mother staring at him with hard eyes, nodding at him. "You left us there to fucking die in a building that you lit the hell up in the first place!" His eyes whipped back to the hero. "You were supposed to be a hero! But ever since that day, you're nothing more than a piece of shit villain in my eyes." The snarl the ripped through his throat stunned Endeavor and others flinch. "And now you put my mother in danger again because you're careless and don't pay attention! Get the fuck out of here!"

He ended with a shout as he pulled his hand back and then launched it forward into the hero's stomach.

He watched with great satisfaction as his punch sent the hero flying far off down the street and over the horizon where he disappeared.

What ruined that satisfaction was when a pair of handcuffs were slapped on his wrists. "You are under arrest for the attack on a Pro Hero."

Analysis

A.N. …..I think I did something.

Oh well! I hope you all liked this chapter and tell me what you all think! I wanna hear from you all! Until then at least review okay! I hope to have more chapters out but I gotta work on other stories as well! Anyways! Until then! Bye bye!


	6. Return of an Old Friend

Chapter Six

Return of an Old Friend

 _"Thanks so much for taking my mom in." Izuku sighed as he sat at the table of one Mitsuki Bakugo._

 _"It's no problem at all Izu-kun." Mitsuki waved away the thanks as she settled a cup of tea on the table. "I just wished there was more that I could do for the two of you." She settled at the table with her own cup and sipped at it._

 _He just nodded his head, his eyes always darting towards the door of the house. He knew that U.A. had created dorms to try and protect the students since the appearance of the League of Villains, but it didn't make him anymore paranoid about a certain blonde appearing. "Just allowing my mom to live here gives us the chance to help pay off the debt from the hospital from both of our stays." He explained with a wary smile._

 _"Using those checks from your old man to pay that off, aren't you?" Her sharp crimson eyes glared at the boy in front of her with worry._

 _"Yeah, we are. The job that mom had was able to pay off the rent and get food for us before the fire, but since she doesn't have to worry about those, the payments should go quicker."  
_

 _"As long as you supplement your mother's treatments with a job."_

 _Silence for a long moment before Izuku nodded. "Yeah…I…I found a way for me to get paid a large amount of money quickly and easily." He explained as he looked away, taking a gulp of his tea and ignoring the burn he felt._

 _"Please tell me it's a legal job." She grunted as she hid her eyes behind her hand in frustration._

 _"Sorry auntie, but I can't." He informed. "But I'll be careful. Just take care of my mother for me." He stood up and grabbed his favorite yellow bag that had everything in there for him. He needed to get a move on if he wanted to get his plan rolling quickly. "I'm heading out. I'll come and visit as soon as I can."_

 _"Izuku, wait!" The boy paused as a hand grabbed his wrist. "Whatever you are planning to do…don't do it. Me and Masaru can help supplement, I'm sure of it." She looked at him desperately, knowing that this fifteen year old kid would go and do whatever he needed to do, even if it meant getting hurt, just so that his mother would live._

 _Izuku smiles at her as he pulls his arms away from her, having to almost pry her off of him. "I know how much U.A. costs auntie, even with the scholarship that Kacchan got. Then there's the mortgage of the house and the bills and your own debts you and uncle have to pay off." He shook his head. "Taking in my mother and watching over her and helping her use the money that my father sends to pay off our own bills is good enough." He walks away once, not stopping as he leaves the house._

 _"Oh Izuku." Mitsuki sighs as she lets her head rest on her hands, exhaustion running through her body at the thought of that boy going out there and doing something possibly illegal just to help his mother._

 _Analysis_

 _"Listen, I don't care, that's the flat rate for my information." Izuku growled at the villain standing across from him. "Getting it isn't easy and the risk of arrest is high on my part, so pay up or go find information elsewhere." He thumbed the knife he kept in his pocket at all times._

 _He had learned over the last half a year of what could happen if he didn't keep some sort of weapons on him to protect against those who wanted information. Mostly villains that wanted it and because all of his Intel had been reported as accurate and useful, more and more clients had come to him._

 _It was how he had managed to almost completely pay off all of the hospital bills that he and his mother had._

 _But as more people came to him for that information, some more unsavory than others, the more danger he was in and the higher his price became. Not that everyone agreed with that thought process, but he wasn't about to allow villains to take advantage of him at the moment or even for a police officer to con him out of his business. He had too much to lose at the moment for either to happen._

 _"And I said I can just slice you up right here." The man said with a snarl on his face as spikes poked out of his head and along his knuckles. Those were the only places that were affected by the quirk though and Izuku had trained himself enough that he could knock the man out and run if he needed to. "I don't have that much cash on me to pay for something as little as Mt. Lady's number."_

 _Izuku rolled his eyes. He knew why this man wanted that number. Same reason why so many people coveted the numbers of their hits and their obsessions. To stalk and to claim them in a way that no one could. That was why addresses, numbers, social security, and any other private information were high priced. Right up there with quirk weaknesses. "Then go and talk to someone else. Though I can't guarantee that they'll have their actual numbers." He said as he began to walk away._

 _Only to have to duck a moment later as that spiked knuckle flew over his head. His knife was in his hand only a second later and slamming into the man's stomach. The howl of pain caused him to flinch and that was rewarded with a fist to his face, slicing across that burn scars and dragging up blood. Luckily it missed his eye, otherwise he'd have to rip the DNA out of the man to get a new one…again._

 _He released his knife and tumbled backwards, hoping to get away without any more injuries._

 _The foot to his stomach spoke differently as the man held the area where the knife was, apparently smarter than most and knowing how dangerous it was to remove the weapon in that specific area. "You fucking little punk. I'll kill you for this."_

 _Izuku just smirked as he forced his body up, allowing the second kick to send him rolling onto his back. He was hoping to jump up from there but the other was faster than he thought and the stomp to his chest wrangled a cry from him. He could feel his ribs crack and begin to splinter as the foot continued to stomp down on top of him._

 _He screwed his eyes shut as he waited to have his life beaten from him, leaving his mother behind all alone. Not even his father would be able to come and console her at his loss as the man was too far away and wouldn't have bothered anyways. Izuku was quirkless and useless to the man no matter what the teen did. He had given up on ever seeing his father again because of that._

 _He coughed and screamed as one of the stomps hit hard enough to break a rib and he spat blood from having bit his cheek too hard._

 _He expected the next one to hit hard enough to kill him and he slammed his eyes closed so he didn't have to see that vindictive and pleasure filled face as his life ended._

 _Seconds passed by though and when nothing happened for what had to be an hour, or so it seemed, he opened his eyes slowly. He blinked in surprise as a totally different face stared down at him, the body it belonged to crouched down next to him and his wrist resting on his bent knees._

 _He wore a red plague mask that was lined in gold, standing out against his pale skin, black short hair, and almost black brown eyes. He wore a green jacket with black fur on the collar and a white button up shirt and black dress pants. Izuku stared at him in confusion even as black gloved hands were held out to him._

 _"Looked like you needed some help." The man explained monotonously._

 _Izuku looked at him for a long moment, analyzing the best he could with little to no information given to him. "Thanks." He finally decided as he took that hand in his own and then his world exploded into pain._

 _Analysis_

He scowled at the policeman that sat across from him in the interrogation room. "Really Naomasa, did you really have to drag me in like this?" He questioned, irritation clear in his voice. "Using a bullshit reason to bring me in too? That's low, even for you."

"Well, if you had just come in when I asked, then we wouldn't have had to resort to this." The detective explained with a shrug as a laid a file on the desk. "We've recently gotten intel that you've received an invitation from the League of Villains."

The man rolled his eyes before nodding. "I'm guessing that Nezu called and told you then. The letter is at my office, if you ask Kacchan, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you." He held his hands out in front of him to show off the handcuffs. "I'm a little occupied, otherwise I would have gone and got it myself."

The Detective ignored it as he opened up his file and pulled out pictures of individuals and laid them on the table.

Three familiar pictures of people, two of which Izuku regretted ever meeting.

"I thought you had them in jail." Izuku stated as he turned to look up at the other with narrowed eyes.

Naomasa shook his head. "We had these two but Rappa had escaped from custody before being booked. Chronostasis was able to escape recently and with him, Overhaul."

Izuku snarled at the detective, as if the man was personally responsible for the escapes. "Get me a damned phone right fucking now." He snarled as he tugged at the handcuffs. He needed to call Kacchan right now. He had to make sure that Eri would be safe with someone he could trust and make sure that she wasn't left out to be captured once more. It had been four years since she had seen Overhaul and if he had his choice, Izuku would make sure she never saw his face again. "Get me that phone now!"

Naomasa shook his head at the man. "I will once you've answered my questions. I need to know if you know of anywhere they would go. Where would they hide? Who would they contact? Will they go to the League of Villains for help?" His eyes sharpened as he laid another file down on the table, this one with a sketch in it of a little girl with wide eyes and a little horn on her head. Though the horn was more in the middle than the side and the hair was too short and the eyes were almond shape instead of oval. It was Eri they were looking for again. "Where is this girl that Overhaul had under his control and do you know if he'll go after her?"

Izuku really wanted to hit the other man in the face right now. He was stopping him from helping that little girl in his custody and putting her in danger the longer he was there. "Look, all I've ever said to you about this case hasn't changed. You're just wasting both of our times and breaths at this point." He growled out as he quickly picked the handcuffs and released himself. "So unless Endeavor has pressed charges or I'm arrested for a crime, I'll be leaving." He stated to the detective.

Naomasa scowled as he watched the information broker leave the interrogation room, unable to hold him due to no charges and no crimes. It wasn't the first time that particular man had left custody and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

Analysis

He had to hurry. That little girl he had at his side for the last five years is in danger and he can't leave her by herself for much longer. Luckily he regains all of his possessions quickly and dials in the number that he needs.

Good thing he had the foresight to keep this number in his phone despite not having to use it often. "Do you need a good fight?" Was the first thing he hears and he can't help but smile at the predictable words.

"No, Overhaul has escaped with Chronostasis. I don't know who they'll go after first. Be on the lookout." He explained quickly as he runs out of the station and already sparking with lightning. Damn, was it great to have an actual quirk he could use to get around, especially as it allowed him to jump up to the roofs of the buildings and run across them.

"How long has he been out?"

"No clue. I was just told about ten minutes ago. I'm heading for Eri now to collect her and then hide her somewhere." He hasn't put his phone down and from the rustling sound on the other end, his friend is already getting things together to head out himself.

"Should I call Red Riot and Fat Gum?" And there was the next predictable thing about this guy, his obsession with those two. Though, in this case, it would be useful.

"Call and inform them. Make sure they know not to move yet and to keep their eyes peeled. At this point, it's a waiting game."

"Alright, I'll get moving them." With that a click and the phone went dead.

Izuku could only sigh as he kept running. Hopefully Eri was still with Kacchan. He knew that the blonde could protect the little girl with a ferocity that could at least keep Overhaul and Chronostasis at bay.

As long as that man hadn't gotten his hands on anymore bullets.

If He did, then hell was going to break loose and so many people were about to lose their quirks whether they wanted to or not.

He couldn't allow that to happen, not while he was alive and not while Eri was alive to suffer from the consequences of what was done to her. That little girl had been through enough and he was going to make sure that she wasn't about to be hurt.

With all of that swirling in his mind, he quickly hit number two on his phone and his call. He always smirked at the thought of having Kacchan as number two on his phone. His mother was number one of course.

"Where the fuck are you?" Was the answer but Izuku could tell that the other was calm and relaxed. It also meant the other had put his hearing aids in.

"Are you at your house?" He questioned back. He didn't need to waste time. "Is Eri and our parents with you?"

"Fuck yeah they are. Where the hell would I fucking leave them? Some shitty ass hotel? Fuck no!" Izuku rolled his eyes at that as he changed the direction from U.A. to Kacchan's house, which was a mile from where Auntie's house had been. "I gave your mother one of those sedatives you've kept handy. She was about to go into shock." Was softly explained, the voice rough but softer than normal.

Izuku gulped and nodded his head. "Thanks, I don't think she'll be able to handle the information I have to share with you guys." It'll be best to just keep it from her so she doesn't panic. She does that enough most days now. "Look, that guy that Kirishima helped fight against four years ago, the one Eri came from…"

"He's out, isn't he?" Kacchan was always quick on the uptake. He never had to fully explain something for him to understand. "Alright, get the fuck over here as fast as your shitty nerd self can." With that he clicked the phone off.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he jumped from a building, ignoring the screaming of a hero behind him that he had leapt over. It was the rabbit one that he thought was too much like Kacchan to be comfortable. It would explain why he had ended up interning under her and now works alongside her company with his own. Mirko was a strong hero and he couldn't help but be relieved that she had ended up following him, though he was curious about why she was in this area in the first place.

He ignored it for the moment though and led the Rabbit Hero on the wild goose chase as he made it to Kacchan's. "You shit head! Get back here!" Mirko shouted as she landed on the ground behind him and prepared to leap on him.

Izuku didn't waste a second though as he slammed into the two story house that was painted a dark green with orange trim. "Hey! I brought a friend!" Izuku shouted as he ran into the kitchen where Kacchan was sitting with Mitsuki and Masaru. He could hear the TV in the living room and knew that Eri was in there was a cartoon. They didn't have cable at his place and so only watched movies or Netflix.

"Hey there punk!" Kacchan stared blankly at the Rabbit for a moment before sighing and glaring at Izuku.

"You shitty nerd. He's a friend Usagi." He explained as he stood up and went to the cabinet where Izuku knew coffee cups were. "Would you like to stay and listen to what's happening though? Fuck knows I'm going to need all the shitty help I can damn well get."

The woman blinked in confusion before taking a seat at the kitchen table in agreement. "Alright then punk, what's going on?" She questioned as soon as she had a cup of coffee with five sugars and plenty of cream in it, just the way she liked it.

"I'll explain." Izuku spoke up as he looked at the people gathered at the table. Misaki and Masaru deserved to know even if they weren't heroes because they were taking care of his mother, his mother who might be a target now because of him. "When I was fifteen, I started dealing with people, heroes and villains and fanatics and stalkers, for information. They'd pay me money and I'd give them information on an individual that they wanted."

"Ah, Analysis. Now I know where I recognize you from." Mirko chuckled at that. "I remember having to stand off to the side and listen to Endeavor complain about you. Said you were withholding information from a hero and an investigation. Bunch of bullshit of course." She sent him a wink.

Izuku smiled back before continuing. "Well, because of that a certain man found me and took me into his group. A bunch of Yakuza people actually. There he taught me things and I helped him gather information in return for payment. I gave him a lot and I helped research and move along experiments as well."

There was a frown on the woman's face now. It seemed she was starting to put the puzzle pieces together. She'd be the only other hero asides from Kacchan, Red Riot, and Fat Gum that would know about this. He'd have to have Fat Gum talk to her too, so she knew what was really going on behind the scenes.

"But he wasn't very nice to begin with and I found out what was going on. What he was doing…." His fists clenched around the mug of coffee as he thought about walking in just as Eri died, her body blown apart and put together, and then resuscitated so that experiments could continue. "I couldn't let it continue."

"Fat Gum and several others attacked a yakuza base four years ago." Mirko said grimly. "I wasn't part of the operation but I remember hearing about it. About a man who was making bullets that could wipe out quirks from within an individual."

"That's right." Kacchan stepped in. "Fuck face here was there for it. That infiltration that was put together by several agencies was used to obtain the base and rescue those trapped against their wills."

"They found the Yakuza boss there, completely disabled. He's still in the hospital on life support since no one can fix what was done." Mirko continued on. "All the goons were gathered up, along with Overhaul himself. Though I can't see why people were so scared of him." She mumbled grumpily. "He came out with a single bullet wound in the shoulder. Didn't fight, not even his right hand man did from what I've heard."

Izuku and Kacchan shared a glance before the greenette shook his head. "Overhaul is dangerous in a capacity that most people wouldn't understand." He explained calmly. "His danger lies in the fact that he's smart. He doesn't make a move unless he knows it'll benefit him in some way. He watches and he waits and he'll lure you in when he's ready." His eyes were shining with such a serious light that Mirko could only stare. "Do not underestimate him because he doesn't have a quirk. That makes him all the more dangerous."

There was silence for a long moment before Mitsuki cut in. "What does that fucking shit have to do with Eri though?" Dual colored eyes snapped to her and she raised a brow. "Katsuki was all worried about her when he couldn't find her right away. She'd gone to use the bathroom and he completely lost his shit until he could see her again."

Izuku flicked his eyes at the blonde hero who was blushing at the moment. He wasn't going to rub in his face though because Izuku would have been the same way if he had been told that the person who had hurt a loved one was out and could go after them. It was a terrifying situation in general.

But he wasn't going to hide it from these two, especially if they were going to be around Kacchan and Eri more now that they had moved in with the pro. "Overhaul is the one who had kept Eri prisoner and tortured and experimented on her." He stated bluntly. "He used her quirk to create a bullet to decimate quirks from Eri's quirk by using her blood and so much more." He gritted his teeth and caught himself just as a crack appeared in his mug.

"I see." Mitsuki said as she looked over towards the living room where Eri was probably sprawled in front of the TV on her stomach. He knew that was her favorite position to take. She hated laying on her back on any surface, it brought up bad memories.

"So we need to make sure she's never alone and that there's always someone who can fight back with her." Masaru spoke next with a serious grimace on his face. "What's the plan?"

Izuku smiled as all of the Bakugo family leaned forward with Mirko right behind. This could work. They could protect Eri and keep up with all the going on of the villains moving against them.

He could rely on them to protect the little family he had created, even though it was created in a dark place.

Analysis

"Eraserhead! It has been a while!" Fat Gum cried out with a smile as he walked into the teachers' office. The big man was still wearing his bright orange hoodie and black mask. He was at full mass so that meant he was ready to take a hit at any time.

Aizawa raised a brow, along with the other teachers, as the man entered the room. "What do we owe the pleasure of you gracing our school?" The last time the man had been here was when Kirishima had graduated and he had invited him to join his agency as a fellow hero and apprentice.

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but I got informed just recently of an escape of a villain we helped put behind bars four years ago." Dark brown eyes turned to stone as they turned serious. "Overhaul has escaped with his right hand man."

"Fuck." Aizawa groans at that. "You can't be serious." He runs a hand over his face in an exhaustion that had nothing to do with his lack of sleep the night before.

"Unfortunately I am." He sighs as he pulls out a bar of candy from his pocket. "I've already called the rest of the attack team and informed them. They're all gonna start looking for him and Chronostasis. My own has already started, along with all my contacts."

"Great. Just was I need." Aizawa stood from his chair and looked at the other teachers in the room. Hizashi was staring at him with a frown that spoke of worry. "I can rely on you guys to help out as well?"

"But of course!" Hizashi is always the first to jump up and help him. He never doubted that that man would put his life down to help Aizawa and he would do the same.

"We'll all do what we can." Midnight said as well with a smile. She was always willing to help as well.

And soon all the teachers were pitching in, letting him know they would call up favors and old students to work out.

After all, they all knew the danger that Overhaul could create if he was left to his own devices. They had seen the bullets and the video records that had been kept on file during the man's experiments.

They couldn't allow him to continue.

"Who informed you?" He questioned as everything calmed down. If he knew who had found out first, than he could start questioning from there.

Fat Gum stared at him for a long moment before shrugging, apparently he didn't see any harm in informing him. "An old friend of mine and Red Riot's. He had gotten a call from a friend of his own that told him. They're already on the move to counter what they can."

"Can you get us in contact with them?" Nemuri asked as she settled onto Hizashi's desk so as to better speak to the former policeman. "Maybe they have more information that we can use."

The former policeman shook his head at that though. "Sorry, but I can't do that." He threw another large bag of candy into his mouth before continuing. "Though I can tell you that you can trust me in knowing that the information he gives is correct. He'll get in contact with me if there's any more information that he thinks might be important."

The other teachers frowned but nodded just as ' _bad boys bad boy what you gonna do when they come for you…'_ started playing. Fat gum was quick to answer the phone.

"Really, a police ring tone?" Nemuri rolled her eyes even as Hizashi began to laugh.

"Ah, I see. Then we'll met at my agency with the others. Have you started calling the rest of the task force?" Fat Gum's face was serious even as skittles started to be popped into his mouth quickly.

Aizawa watched as the man's eyes narrowed before nodding and replying verbally in the positive before shaking his head and grunting in negative. He could imagine that he was speaking with either Red Riot or Sun Eater. Those two had been Fat Gum's favorite interns turned apprentices. He was happy that the man had taken them under his wings as they had gotten stronger and better the more they had followed him and worked with him. He had gotten to see Kirishima grow in leaps and bounds and become almost indestructible in his hardening quirk.

He couldn't wait to see what happened next with the boy.

He shifts his attention back onto Fat Gum as the hero gets off of his phone. "There will be a few more additions to the group than I thought there would be." He informs them with a small smile. "You remember the girl that was said to have been with Overhaul at the time of the raid?

"The one that disappeared?" Aizawa questioned in confusion. "What about her?" She hadn't been found after the raid had been completed and she hadn't been found around the compound. They had thought that maybe she had ran away or hadn't existed at all as there had been no evidence to show that there had been a young girl there.

"Well, she'll be making an appearance at the meeting." He informed calmly, ignoring the wide eyes that were given. "Along with her guardian and a friend of his. Apparently that friend is also friends with Kirishima as well." He chuckles as he shakes his head. "I've only ever met him once and the explosions just about took half of my fat away."

He could feel his eyebrow tick. A friend of Red Riot's that could make explosions and that friend was friends with the guardian of the little girl that Overhaul had kept captured.

He didn't care about the stares he got when he slammed his hands onto his desk as he stood up and glared down at it, as if it was the source of his ire.

Of course, of fucking course that it had to be that pain in the ass that Yagi had to pick as a successor that had taken a little girl and fucking ran with her. There was no other fucking way that he could think of to make that description make sense.

He was going to fucking have an aneurism from the shear frustration that Midoriya and Yagi were creating in him. That or a hole in his stomach from acid eating him from the inside out from the stress the two were already causing him.

He didn't even try to stop himself from slamming his head on his desk as he collapsed back in his chair.

This was going to be a long day…no year…no life. And it all started when Izuku Midoriya walked into his life.

Analysis

A.N. So yeah. Here's the next chapter. I hope you all will like it since it's been a long while in coming. Sorry it's taken so long to add this but I've been having problems with work and school. But I'll try harder as I've put my two weeks' notice at work and have already started looking for a new job. You all know how annoying it is. Ah well, I've got this I know.

Anyways, tell me what you all thought about it in a review! I wanna know! Until next time ya'll!


	7. Protection Squad

Chapter Seven

Protection Squad

 _"So…what exactly did you want me to do for you?" He questioned as he followed the man around the maze that was underneath the Yakuza mansion above. It was pretty extensive and he could see all sorts of equipment that was stored here. Most of it was medical and then there were also things he thought might be used for torture. There was no other reason for the chains and shackles attached to the walls._

 _Though why they were only a couple feet from the floor confused him greatly._

 _"Your quirkless, correct?" Overhaul questioned as he glanced back at the teen behind him. Izuku just nodded his head as he adjusted the black medical mask to make sure it fully covered his face. The black gloves were awkward to wear and the suit he had been made to wear wasn't half bad. Though he wished the pants were a little longer. "I can't use you in my Precepts of Death but I can use you elsewhere, especially with your analytical skills." He explained._

 _"Which only leads so far." The Teen shrugged at the raised brow sent his way. "I have to see the quirk to analyze it and understand it. You can't just tell what it is or explain it as I could miss a crucial detail that would leave out important information on that quirk."_

 _He could see the older man's eyes flicker with something, something much like appreciation or understanding. It was obvious that Chisaki Kai was a thorough man and would understand the need of complete knowledge. Especially as Izuku's livelihood depended on complete information to use and sale at a hefty price._

 _"Don't worry, we have ways of allowing you to view any information that you please." They walked down several more hallways before coming to a stop in front of a door that they entered through._

 _Izuku stopped dead as he stared wide eyed at screens upon screens showing upon the walls. The entire room was nothing but screens with a single console in the middle of the room with nobs and dials on it._

 _But the biggest thing about the screens was what it was showing him._

 _People using quirks all over the world. Each screen was split in four sections and each section was showing someone using a quirk in some form and some way. He watched as one showed Endeavor and then one that showed Captain Celebrity and there was Fat Gum and then a woman was kneeled over another, her hands glowing green as a wound disappeared from the man's stomach. A boy squirting water at the side of a mountain._

 _And so many more people._

 _"Fuck." He whispered as he looked around the room in amazement. "There's no way…"  
"There are cameras almost everywhere now a days." Overhaul said as he watched the boy marvel at the screens. "We've hacked into them all. You'll be able to switch from whatever camera you want to watch." He pointed at the consol. "Is there anything you'll need to do this job?"_

 _Izuku's eyes snapped to him as a grin split underneath his mask. "Notebooks. Tons of notebooks and pencils."_

 _Analysis_

 _A week. He spent a week in that room and recorded more quirks down than he had ever done in the past. Notebooks upon notebooks had been filled with information as he went over the information to catalogue in his mind. Once he had tehm all catalogue properly, he would burn the notebooks. NO reason to allow anyone else to use the books to their advantage without paying him for it._

 _Not even Overhaul would be allowed to use those notebooks without payment._

 _Which he had gotten rather easily from the man as he had allowed him information from the notebooks over the last week. Mostly on individuals that he had requested._

 _Best Jeanist._

 _Fat Gum._

 _Ryukyu._

 _Sir Nighteye._

 _Bubble girl._

 _Centipeder._

 _He wasn't sure what the connection were between those heroes but he currently didn't care. Not since he was making more money than ever and was paying off all of the hospital bills. Soon his mother would be free of all those things and would be able to relax…he hoped._

 _But he needed a break. A week without a break._

 _He was starving and thirsty as all hell._

 _They had brought food and water to him while he had been in that room but he hadn't really paid attention, too caught up in recording. He did remember nibbling here and there and drinking something that was thick and tasted like strawberries though._

 _He shook his head as he looked around the hall with tired eyes, wondering where the kitchen was._

 _That was when he spotted red eyes staring at him from around a corner. "Ah, hello there." He waved at her as he walked near her._

 _Only to blink in surprise as the wall just to his right exploded outwards with enraged yelling following it._

 _Though Izuku missed that as rubble slammed into his head and all he knew was darkness afterwards._

 _Analysis_

 _"Wake up." A voice muttered from beside him. Izuku gasped out a breath, as if he hadn't breathed in a long while. "Come on now, we got you all fixed up. Wake up."_

 _He groaned as his body ached and his head pounded, but he followed the voice anyways as he forced his eyes open. It was just lucky that the base of the Eight Precepts was dark enough that his eyes didn't burn at all when he opened them. "What…" He croaked out as he turned to stare at the mask of a plague doctor. He blinked rapidly, hoping that he wasn't seeing things when he looked at the black mask and white hood of the other._

 _"Rappa got into another fight with Overhaul." Was explained as the man reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him up so that he was sitting. "Rammed right into the wall and destroyed it completely. You were unlucky enough to have been caught in the middle of it all."_

 _Izuku nodded his head as he rubbed his head. "Name…" He got out as he scrunched his nose up before looking at the other with one eye open. He hadn't really been introduced to the others here yet but he knew he would meet them at some point._

 _"Chronostasis. I'm Overhaul's assistant." He explained calmly. "Come, let's get you up and get some food in you. I seem to remember you only eating a bit while in the surveillance room._

 _Izuku grunted but nodded his head gingerly. He would go with him to get food and then a shower hopefully after. Some sleep wouldn't be misplaced either._

 _Those thoughts didn't stop his emerald eyes locking in on crimson eyes of a little girl being carried away down one of the many hallways that he passed on his way to the kitchen._

 _'What's she doing here?' He wandered to himself._

 _Analysis_

Izuku blinked back to himself.

He had gotten lost in memories of the past, of when he first saw Eri, when he first started working with Overhaul, and when he started to turn down a path that would have ended up with him dead.

He watched one of the many hidden screens that showed a little kid using his earth quirk to build a bridge from sand. Granted the bridge was only about two inches tall, but it was still impressive how delicate and intricate it was for a child. He looked at another one that showed Earphone Jack using her quick to blow out a building fire. Impressive since she didn't destroy any of the windows of the building at the same time.

He shook his head and sighed as he reached over and pressed a button underneath his desk that retracted the screens back deep into the walls of the building. The scorched and torn walls that hid them made sure no one suspected that they were there.

He rubbed at his face before glancing down at his watch. Five in the morning. He'd been up all night again. Not that it mattered as he looked up at the ceiling where he knew Eri's room was.

She wasn't there.

It was too dangerous for her to stay with him at their home. No, he had made sure she was comfortable at Kacchan's house where the blonde's parents, his mother, and Kirishima Eijiro were all located at. Hopefully with two pro heroes at her location, that would be enough.

Especially since he made Kacchan share a bed with the girl. There wasn't anything that could get pass Kacchan when he was on full alert, not even when he was asleep. That made him the perfect guard dog for the girl.

And when Kacchan wasn't able to be there, Izuku would return to take his turn at being a guard dog. He actually had a quirk now and knew that as long as he figured out a way for long distance battle, he'd be able to take Overhaul on.

Chronostasis was going to be a problem though. Izuku groaned as he leaned forward onto his elbows so that he could hide his face in his hands. The man was a pain in the ass in general due to his ability to strategize quickly. His quirk also made it annoying since they would be spending most of their time dodging his hair to keep from being frozen in time.

That was the main reason Chronostasis was Overhaul's second in command. His quirk complimented his so well and it gave him time to get in close to touch his target and destroy them. Izuku had watched the other man completely obliterate people with a single touch, leaving nothing behind but a mist of blood.

Those two working together was dangerous and Izuku knew that one misstep would leave him as nothing but a mist to be blown away in the wind.

The taste of blood flooded his mouth and it took him a moment to realize that he had bitten his cheek so hard that it was completely torn open.

He snarled angrily as he swiped at his desk, tossing the knickknacks to the floor before whipping around and slamming a fist into the wall, growling when his fist actually blasted through it and destroyed the screen hidden there.

Lightning crackled all around him as his quirk activated.

He raised his head to the ceiling and howled in anger and frustration as he tried to stop himself from blasting the entire building to the high heavens.

"Hmm, seems your temper has gotten worse." A voice said from behind him, causing Izuku to whip around and glare at the man that had appeared in his home unannounced. "Though, being up for a good three days wouldn't help either."

"Fuck off Nighteye." He growled at the man as he stamped down the power that was roiling in his body. He had never felt this kind of reckless uncontrollable anger in him before in his life.

The man raised a brow at him before stepping forward to run a hand over the now empty desktop. "I don't think I will." He said instead as he settled against the desk, one leg lifted up on the desk and his arms crossed over his chest so he could twist his body to stare at the younger male. "It seems that you have a conundrum to consider."

Izuku glared down at the floor as his nails dug into his palms. He was pissed beyond belief but the older man was right, no matter what else. He needed to calm himself down and think. "What am I going to do?"

Nighteye watched him with narrowed golden eyes, going over what he their options would be. "You know what you have to do." He stated in the end as he stood up and walked over to stand in front of the young man. "You know who you have to call in and what is needed to protect her."

Izuku gulped as he thought over the exact person he needed to call in. The one person who had refused to talk to him since that night so long ago. That night he took Eri and ran.

That night he had been such a coward and more interested in saving Eri and himself than any of the pros that had come into the facility before.

"You need to stop holding onto your past mistakes." Nighteye stated strictly as he glared at the boy before him. "You made them, but now its your chance to look forward into the future and make it better. You already proved that you can change fate. So don't hold onto the past."

Izuku didn't look up as he spoke next. "You aren't even real, so why should I listen to an apparition?" He didn't bother looking up as he knew that Sir Nighteye would no longer be there and instead pulled out his cellphone.

He didn't even bother watching as his fingers typed in the number, nor when he raised the phone to his ear.

He wasn't surprised though when the click sounded and he knew that the other had picked up. "Overhaul is out and he's coming for us."

"I know."

"I can't fight him myself. I'm not strong enough."

"I know."

"He'll destroy everything that we've worked for."

"I know."

"He'll break her apart."

Silence.

Tears filled his eyes as he knew what he needed to say next. What was needed to make the other help him fight against insurmountable odds that could end up with either one of them dead at the end. To leave Eri alone. To leave Sir Nighteye's legacy dead.

"Please, I know what I did. I know it ended up with him dead. I know that. I live with that every day and I regret it every day. Even if it kept Eri safe from others and their manipulations, I regret not saving him." He ignored the tears falling down his face and was so happy that he was alone. "But don't let him take her! Not again! Don't let her be returned to the hurt and pain and anguish she felt every day with Overhaul! Please! Help me stop him and save her!"

He sobbed as he fell to his knees. He hadn't faced the past in so long and ignored it for the most part. He only ever thought about that part of his life when it involved Eri in some way and she needed his help with it. Now he had to face it full throttle, whether he wanted to or not.

He had to face this person once more even if he didn't want to. Even if he wanted to run away and hide and take Eri with him.

But he couldn't do that. Not with Overhaul out there and his tenuous hold on One for All. He had to face this head on with the help of the one hero he _knew_ that could stop Overhaul once and for all.

He needed that man.

"Please! Lemillion! Help me stop Overhaul!"

Analysis

"Fucking shitty nerd." Bakugo cursed as he glared at the food in front of him. The stir fry was coming along nicely and the chicken in the opposite pan would be able to go in soon.

It would have been a good dinner for him and his family….if it was only him and his family eating it.

But no, it was going to be Shitty Hair and the Hero agency he worked at. Stupid Usagi would be there too, as well as that shitty Dragon hero with Froggy, round face, and long hair. Then there was that fucking agency that had hopped in on this at the last fucking minute. He didn't know the people that were coming, but Deku had told him that Eri's safety depended on them coming.

SO he was stuck in his kitchen cooking food for all of those idiots that were coming to his house. Thank the fucks that he had thought ahead and gotten a place that was two stories with a basement. The basement was where they were going to meet, where he had his gym and then a private strategizing room. There he had a bulletin board that he could hang things up on if he wanted to.

He used it mostly to track villain movements and whatever information he could get out of Deku after he paid a fucking arm and leg for it.

He shook his head just as he it was time to throw the chicken into the stir fry and then he could leave it to cook. He had made sure that Shitty hair would bring some refreshments and extra food just in case. He knew that giant orange of a boss Shitty Hair had could out eat them all in a minute.

A tug on his shirt caught his attention as he stirred the food together. "Katsuki?" Eri, he thought he had her set to have a movie marathon with his parents and auntie. "Um…" He looked at her with a raised brow, waiting for her to say whatever it was. "Is Izuku okay?"

Go figure, she was worried about that piece of shit. Though he could understand it since that shit stain had taken care of her since she was five and they fifteen. He sighed as he patted her on the head. "That shitty nerd, has he ever given you a reason to worry?" He questioned.

"Yes." Was the immediate reply that had Katsuki pausing in surprise, he hadn't expected that answer at all. "He never really eats when he gets stressed and he'll not get any sleep until whatever is bothering him is gone." She explained as she clenched her hand tighter so that he couldn't remove her from his side. "He sometimes looks like I did before he took me away from…"

He didn't need her to finish that sentence. He understood who she was talking about. He also understood what she was talking about when she sad that Izuku just stopped caring about himself. "Tell you what…" He said as he grabbed one of his tasting spoons from the side and loaded some of the chicken and rice onto it, holding it out to the girl. She looked at it before looking at him. He raised a brow and held it steadily towards her and didn't speak again until she had taken a bite of the food. "I'll take care of that shitty nerd until this whole thing is taken care of, but in return I need you to do something for me."

She blinked at him as she chewed the food thoughtfully, thinking over the offer and what it could possibly be that he wanted to ask of her. Normally he only did this when he wanted her to get Izuku to do something or another. Using Eri to get to Izuku was rather an effective way for Bakugo to get his way, though rarely used as it ticked the greenette of extremely well. "What?" She asked after she had swallowed the delicious food.

Bakugo smirked as he leaned forward as if they were conspiring a magnificent plan together. "I want a picture of you and auntie and the shitty nerd." He stated calmly.

Eri blinked at that before a smile climbed onto her face. Though Inko had taken to the girl almost immediately, they had never taken a picture together. Not from a disinterest in it but because Izuku had gotten so busy that they hadn't been able to. But making this deal guaranteed that it would happen because Bakugo always made sure their deals came to fruition. "Only if you and Auntie Misaki and Uncle Masaru are in it too!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Bakugo sighed exaggeratedly before nodding his head. "I think we can arrange that." He agreed before ruffling her hair. "Now go in there and watch a movie with those old farts." He ordered.

"I HEARD THAT YOU SHITSTAIN!" Mitsuki roared from the living room, earning a chuckle from Bakugo.

"THAN SHUTUP AND WATCH THE MOVIE YOU OLD HAG!" He roared back with a smirk, listening to Eri giggle next to him. "Go on now, I'll holler when food is done."

"Okay!" She agreed as she skipped off to watch the movie with the adults, unperturbed that the adults were watching Brave with her. Izuku watched animated movies with her all the time so it wasn't strange to have adults watch them with her at all.

"You've gotten better with kids." A voice said from the opposite entrance way, startling the blonde to the point his hands set off small firecrackers of power.

"Fuck you Deku." Bakugo growled as he whipped around to face the other. Only to freeze when he took the other in fully. "Shit, when was the last fucking time you slept or ate?"

Izuku chuckled from where he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, the house's entranceway right behind him. "When did we meet here last?" He asked in return.

Crimson eyes glared at the other as a snarl formed on his face. "That was five fucking days away Deku. Sit the fuck down now before you fall over." He ordered before turning back to the stir fry and grabbing a nearby paper plate. The food was done, he was just waiting for people to show up now, but he'd feed the idiot first before he passed out.

The information broker sighed in relief as he sat at the table, burying his face in his arms to just rest his eyes a moment. He hardly noticed when a plate of food was settled in front of him with a glass of water. "Thanks." He mumbled as he sat back up and pulled the food towards him. He was so exhausted. He hadn't felt like this in a long while but really, he couldn't have avoided it since he spent most of his time trying to track Overhaul down.

"You need to stop fucking doing this shit." Bakugo growled as he watched the other slowly eat. For someone who hadn't ate for five days, he didn't act like it. "You're worrying that girl more than she deserves."

"I know, but I can't help it." He pushed the food around his plate, mind racing through ideas and possible places that Overhaul could be at the moment. "I have to find him before he finds Eri. I can't let him get to her."

The growl he got at that didn't surprise him, but the hand that slammed right next to his plate of food did, sending him flying backwards and away from the volatile blonde. Old habits die hard and Izuku knew this lesson particularly well.

And thanks to their past together, Izuku knew he would always react badly to Kacchan and his temper. There was no changing that.

Katsuki Bakugo knew this as well and so paid little attention to the other's reaction to his action. "How much help do you think you'll be if you've ran your fucking ass into the goddamn ground!?" The two kept eye contact the entire time as Bakugo stood up straight. "Do you think you'll be able to protect that little girl if you fall over from exhaustion?"

Izuku looked down as he leaned against the wall he had put at his back. He knew that the other was right, he knew he was. That didn't mean that he was going to be able to stop until he knew Overhaul was no longer a danger to Eri. He couldn't allow that man to do whatever he wanted again after what he had done to the little girl.

Bakugo growled as he went to say something but stopped when his doorbell rang. "This isn't over." He stated to the exhausted man before leaving to answer the door.

Izuku didn't even need to look to know that the start of the team to stop Overhaul once and for all had arrived.

Analysis

"Looks like we're all almost here." Fat Gum said with a grin as he ate the chicken stir fry. "This is really good by the way Ground Zero."  
Bakugo grunted as he looked over his bulletin board, taking in all the information that had been brought forth so far. "You said you had some sort of a spy somewhere, who the fuck is it?"

"Ah, don't worry bro." Kirishima spoke up from his own plate of food. "The dude that we've called on is really trust worthy. Dude would do anything if asked."

"As long as you fight him." Amajiki spoke up from where he sat next to his boss. "Either you or Fat Gum at least. I refuse to get in the middle of that." He pulled the hood of his cloak over his face to hide from the others.

"True, but his information has always been accurate." Fat Gum assured the others. "He's currently looking for Overhaul and will let us know when he catches up with him."

"Until then, we need to come up with a guard duty schedule to protect the girl." Ryukyu spoke from where she sat on top of the table. Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu sat around the table looking over the board as well. Each girl had greeted the boys enthusiastically as it had been a while since any Class 1-A students had met up. "Three of us in a group, switching it up every six hours."

"That sounds good to me." Mirko spoke up with a shit eating grin. "Fuck Yeah! Give me explode-y here and the gravity chick and we'll kick ass no matter who comes our way."

"We'll figure out groups as soon as the last of them shows up." Aizawa said as he stared at the hyperactive hero, wondering how in the hell he had got dragged into this. He made sure that his sleeping bag was tight around him before glaring at his students. "Until then, there was something I wanted to talk to you brats about."

"What is it sensei?" Kirishima questioned in confusion as his brows furrowed. The girls all looked at each other warily while Bakugo turned fully away from the group, making sure that he wouldn't be seeing his teacher's eyes light up like a fucking Christmas tree.

"We're going up against a powerful opponent." He stated, pausing a moment, and then sighed as he pulled himself from his comfy sleeping bag and stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked at them. "I know you've been pro heroes for a good year now, with experience under your belts. Not to mention that this guy is someone you've been up against before." He looked at them all with serious eyes.

"Well, we've been up against his henchmen, yes." Yaoyorozu spoke as she held a finger to her chin. "We also saw what happened between him and Mirio-Senpai."

"But we've never actually been up against him." Ochaco shrugged at this admittance. "We were told to stay out of the way and act as backup if it came down to it. Especially us three as our quirks weren't especially useful at that time."

"Which was why we were surprised to be brought back onto a similar case, Kero." Tsuyu stated next, bug eyes watching her teacher. "The only ones who really did anything was Kirishima, Mirio, and Amajiki."

"I know this." Aizawa assured them. "But that doesn't mean you aren't to be careful. This man is dangerous on the level of Shigaraki, if not worse. Do not face anything alone while on this case. Do not lose sight of your teammates. Keep in constant contact. Am I understood?"

"Hai Sensei!" They chorused, except Bakugo, who just nodded his head.

"Good. Now where are those others?" He turned to the owner of the house.

"Fuck if I know. Shitty Deku said he'd wait for them in the kitchen. If he hasn't brought those shit as fuckers yet, then they haven't shown up."

"Crude as ever." Fat Gum sighed before looking up just as the sound of the doorbell rang.

It rang two more times before the sound of the door opened. Muffled voices spoke and then the door closed. Footsteps. Just a single person walking down the stairs that had every raise their eyebrows. It should've been more than one and this bode unwell in all of them.

Until a familiar blonde haired individual walked through the door with a smile on his face. "Hey there everyone!" He said as he waved at them.

"Togata!" Amajiki called out with a smile on his face. "What took you so long?"

The blonde chuckled nervously as he rubbed at the back of his head. "I was trying to get Nejire to come, but she was took busy at her own agency. Apparently the influx of villains in her area has increased so they're all busy."

"Ah, well that's unfortunate." Fat Gum said before his eyes narrowed, along with any veteran heroes' own. "But that doesn't explain why that informant isn't down here now."

"Especially since we were only waiting on you and Nejire." Aizawa's own brows were furrowed and he turned to the resident expert on the green haired man. "Bakugo, where did Midoriya go?"

Bakugo didn't reply though as he kept his crimson eyes narrowed and on the newly arrived hero. "You need to get over yourself." He growled out after several tense moments.

Mirio's smile disappeared on his face and was replaced with a frown. His shoulders tensed and his fists clenched as they fell to his sides. "You need to mind your own business."

"Not when it could put a child in danger."

"I'm here to protect her."

"By sending her guardian away? Yeah, sounds like great protection."

"He's the reason she's in this position."

"He's the reason she has a family and control over her quirk."

Mirio's eyes narrowed just as Bakugo stepped up so he could face the other head on, back straight and arms kept over his chest. "You have no idea what he's done."

The crimson eyed man just raised a brow before scoffing. "I know what he's done and I know that shitty nerd blames himself every day of the week for it. You are the one in the wrong and now it's not just that little girl in danger."

"Wait, what's going on here?" Kirishima questioned as he looked at his best friend, trying to figure out what was happening. He wasn't the only one as all the heroes in the room were staring at the two as if they were dangerous animals about to tear each other apart. "What are you two talking about?"

Neither spoke though, just continuing to glare at the other.

It was Aizawa that finally stepped up and glared at Lemillion. "This has to do with the death of Sir Nighteye, doesn't it?"

Mirio's eyes swung to the man, misted over as his cheeks turned red. He didn't say a word and instead bowed his head. Whether in shame or sorrow, no one knew for sure.

Aizawa shook his head and instead turned towards Bakugo. "You said it wasn't just Eri in danger now, who else?"

"Deku." Bakugo turned and looked his old sensei in the eyes. "Deku used to work for that fucker, that's how he got the kid." He explained.

Aizawa blinked, along with a handful of others in the room. "You're saying that your friend is a villain?"

"Whoa, Midoriya used to be a villain?" Ochaco said with wide eyes as the other girls all stared in horror at this new information.

Ryukyu and Mirko both stared at their fellow blondes in surprise but Fat Gum and Amajiki stayed silent and watched the scene. Kirishima slowly backed away to get out of the notice of others.

Bakugo kept his eyes steady on his teacher, he didn't bother to try and sway them from Deku's failings because he knew the other had once been a villain. "He was. But that's not the point right now. The point is that he's in just as much danger as Eri." He sent a glare at Mirio once more. "As you fucking well know asshat. That bastard is going to go after the one least protected."

"Which would be Midoriya since he just walked right out of this house." Aizawa groaned as he rubbed at his face. "Fucking problem child."

Analysis

Izuku groaned as he sat down in the café's chair. It was moderately comfortable thanks to the fact that it was well known but worn from being sat in often. It didn't really matter though as he was only here to grab a coffee and then head off to meet with some of his informants. Hopefully they would have something on Overhaul or Chronostasis at this point.

He was running out of ideas and he knew that he had to keep going. He couldn't allow Overhaul to get at Eri no matter what. He didn't even care if that meant he would die in the process. He still remembered what Sir Nighteye had told him so long ago.

"You shouldn't believe me still." He groaned again as he scrunched his eyes closed to try and block the other out. "You should know by now that doesn't work. I want a black coffee by the way."

"You're not real, I'm not wasting money on someone who isn't there." He really wished the other would go away, especially while he was out in public. "Why are you showing up so much this week anyways?" This was the tenth time this week he had shown up.

"Probably because he's come back." If an apparition could seem pissed, Sir Nighteye was doing the best job Izuku could have ever heard. "Your mind is stressed and bringing me to try and keep your sanity together."

Izuku couldn't help but lean his head backwards and let it lay that way as he laughed. He probably looked insane to anyone watching him but he couldn't really give two shits at this point. Exhaustion was taking over and leaving him giddy.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who's tired."

Izuku whipped up straight in his seat and stared at the place where Sir Nighteye's voice had come from. The seat opposite him was no longer home to a hallucination but to a very real person.

"It's been a long time Keikaku."

Izuku gulped heavily as he stared at a black medical masked and dark onyx eyes. "It has…Chisaki Kai."

Analysis

A.N. So…here we are…at a cliffhanger. I hope I haven't totally destroyed you guys against me now. Though I'm sure that I'll have to hide from you all for a little bit while for doing that, especially after my very long absence for this story. I hope you all liked it though and sorry about the lack of All Might in this one, but he wasn't really necessary at the moment. He'll probably show in the next chapter though, at least maybe. I can't be for sure. We'll see. Anyways, review and let me know. I wanna know your opinion.

Also, Keikaku is supposed to mean something along the lines of 'Plan' or something like that. I could be wrong though and if I am, let me know please. Google Translate isn't accurate after.


	8. Facing Pasts

Chapter Eight

Facing Pasts

" _God damn it." He growled underneath his breath as he ran along the path. He didn't have a whole lot of time to find her. That little girl that needed to be saved and cared for. He couldn't leave her here with that man._

 _He had already wasted time running from the pros that were swarming the place. Though watching Rappa and Fat Gum fight was interesting to say the least. But it had wasted more time than what he should have used._

 _He scoffed as he turned down the hall and took off in a different direction. He knew Eraserhead was down that way and he couldn't waste time trying to lose that one, it would only end up with him arrested. That was something he couldn't risk having happened at the moment. He owed that little girl…no…he promised her and he wasn't about to let her down._

 _He'd die before he did that._

 _"Come on now, you can't honestly think that saving her will do anything." He froze at that voice. His eyes whipped to the side where a brick was missing from the wall and a black cloaked rear end was sticking out of it. "I'll be taking her back with me and there'll be nothing you can do."_

 _"It doesn't matter what you think." That was a new voice, but if his intelligence gathering was correct, it would be that hero Lemillion. The one that came with Sir Night Eye. "Because I'll protect this girl with my life!"_

 _Laughter. Overhaul was laughing and that made his eyes widen as he realized who it was that was sitting at those bricks. Nemoto, he would have that gun. The gun with those bullets._

 _He snarled at the thought of what would happen if he didn't do something right now. With that in mind he grabbed the man by the ankle and gave an almighty yank. "What the fuck are you doing?" Nemoto shouted and Izuku could feel the glare behind that stupid mask._

 _"You fucking idiot!" Izuku shouted back as he slammed his fist forward and straight into the man's face, ignoring how his knuckles split and blood went flying. He panted from the exertion of using muscles he hadn't used before. But that couldn't stop him now, he had to keep moving._

 _With that he grabbed hold of the gun that laid in lax fingers and crawled through the hole next. He could feel his fingers beginning to bleed as he forced his body forward. He could hear the sounds of battle and he knew that if Chisaki got the chance to use his quirk, he'd force himself to fuse with another person._

 _Most likely Mimic._

 _He regretted telling the other that he could do such a thing and made the man that much stronger. "That girl is coming back with me!" Overhaul shouted and the sound of a scream made Izuku force himself forward more, blood scrapping at the stone as he did so._

 _He ignored it though as he was finally able to force his head forward through the hole and then his entire body. He kneeled where he had come out for a second, breathing deeply before looking up to see Chisaki there with Eri in his hands, wrapped in a red piece of fabric._

 _Facing the villain stood a blonde haired teen in a primarily white outfit with a million on his chest in yellow. "Let her go!" Lemillion shouted as he shot forward, phasing his body through Overhaul so that he could be behind him, slamming a foot into the man's side._

 _Chisaki had no choice but to release Eri as he was sent flying away into a wall. Izuku watched with wide eyes as a familiar figure began to appear out of the wall though, a malicious grin on his face as he reached for the Yakuza Boss._

 _He could hesitate as he raised the gun, hand shaking as he aimed the gun._

 _His eyes closed as the bang sounded._

 _Chisaki screamed in pain and Izuku screamed with him as his own chest burned with hurt._

 _It fell silent not too long after and Izuku opened his eyes to stare at the other man, who was staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "Keikaku? How…" He shook his head as his eyes moved down to stare at his shoulder where blood was pouring out. "You…betrayed me." He stated._

 _Izuku sat there, black medical mask hiding his lower face as the warm green jacket with fur, that Chisaki had given him, kept him warm. "I'm…sorry Chisaki….I can-can't le-let you ke-keep hurting Eri." He sobbed out. The gun was held limply in his hand and he knew that he wouldn't be able to lift it again. "She's just a kid."_

 _"I gave you everything!" Chisaki roared as he stalked forward, ignoring Mimic and Lemillion. He ignored the crying girl that was laying on the ground, surrounded by the red cape of the hero. "I saved you when no one else wanted you!"_

 _"And I came!" Izuku shouted back, not moving even as the other got closer. "I did everything I could to help you! To change the world where us quirkless are shit on everyone's shoes!" He shook his head and clenched his eyes shut tightly. "But I can't let you hurt a little girl just to get there! There has to be another way!" He looked up as Chisaki stood directly in front of him, pleading with the other man. "Please, Chisaki, there has to be ano…"  
_

 _He choked as a hand wrapped around his throat and he was picked bodily off of the ground and into the air. His toes scrapped across the ground as he tried to get traction. "Chis…" He gasped out as his hands struggled against the strong hold._

 _Overhaul didn't care though as he clenched his fingers tighter around the neck. "I made you who you are." He hissed as he leaned his face closer to the others. "I let you see more of me than anyone ever has." He ignored the fingers that tore at his and the skin underneath them._

 _Izuku gasped for breath as his eyes began to turn red, his lips turned blue, and his body began to weaken from lack of oxygen. "Ple…ase."_

 _"And you betray me." The man growled as the fingers shifted. He tried to activate his quirk but he knew already that it wouldn't happen. It was how the bullet had been designed, to destroy quirks and make them disappear from the subject. "I'll make you suffer for this."_

 _With that he moved to twist his hand in just the right way to snap the neck in his hold._

 _Analysis_

"Seems like you've found me pretty easy." Izuku said as he picked up his coffee and took a sip of it. It was tempered at the moment but that was ok, he'd survive some lukewarm coffee. The gun that was being pointed at him underneath the table was a whole different story though. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten a hold of Eri with such intelligence."

The man hummed as he tilted his head, onyx eyes watching the young adult across from him. "What makes you think I want that girl?"

That brought a frown to Izuku's face as he tried to think what the other's plan was then. "She was the central part of your plan. She was the way for you to create your bullet that was supposed to destroy all quirks." He stated as he thought about all the research and files and tests that had ever happened. He remembered all the information that he had searched for and snuck to get. He had learned to hack computers quickly and easily from several of Chisaki's men and had put it to use.

"True." Chisaki agreed as he tapped the table with a black gloved hand. The fingertips were darker than the rest and they seemed to be uneven. Izuku didn't like what the likely meant for what the other had done. "Her quirk could reverse organic beings and if I had been able to use it like I wished, then quirks would have been destroyed."

"Leaving you with the only quirk on Earth." He had seen it all in the files. All the plans and missions the Yakuza had planned out. "You would have been unstoppable with your quirk, destroying anyone in your way."

"Correct. Though it would have brought a utopia where villains no longer existed and heroes were no longer needed." Onyx eyes hardened and the sound of a click came to the information broker's ears. "Which was all ruined when you used that bullet on me."

"I couldn't let you keep hurting her." Izuku met those hardened eyes with his own. He remembered it all. The screaming and pleading and the pain in crimson eyes that shouldn't of been hurt like that. "I couldn't let you hurt a little girl. Couldn't let you keep killing her over and over again and then putting her back together afterwards."

"It would have been for the better of humanity." A hand moved forward and Izuku held perfectly still as those gloved fingers moved across his cheek. The feeling of something wet made him want toe cringe away but he held. "You would have been at my side, no longer treated like scum. You would have been the queen to my king. With all you could learn from our resources, we could have taken over the world and shown those who shunned you how wrong they had been."

The sad thing about all of what Chisaki said, it was all true. Izuku had wanted all of that with this man and more. Had wanted to stand at his side and give him the world and all the information he needed to do so. He had found someone who had wanted him for his skills and talents and mind. Someone who hadn't minded the muttering and hadn't minded the fact that he was constantly pulling at his hair or tearing his skin apart when his mind was too much.

It had felt like home.

It had all been a lie.

He gulped as he felt tears begin to fall down his face, causing the fingers to jerk away from his cheek. "Except I wouldn't have had that." He whispered, gripping the coffee cup tightly. The coffee had gone cold, just like a piece of his heart had so long ago.

When he had found the video files on what was done to Eri.

"We would have if you hadn't destroyed everything." Chisaki was back to hissing and Izuku knew the other was just barely holding back on pulling that trigger. "You cost me everything."

"You cost yourself everything." He intervened as he kept looking at his coffee, unable to look the other man in the eyes as tears fell from his own. He was looking more and weaker but there was little he could do about it. "There were other ways to do what you wanted, not just by hurting a little girl that wanted a home and family." He glared down at the cup as he remembered that first year with Eri and how hard it had been to get her to trust him. "Do you have any idea how horribly scarred she was mentally and physically. She can't even wear short sleeves because she doesn't want anyone to see the scars. She still struggles to control her quirk because she's so afraid of it."

There was a pause and then a deep rumbling laugh made Izuku look up in disbelief. He watched as the other man raised a hand up to the air, gun under the table still trained on Izuku. "I see how it is now." The man said as he looked back at his once partner in crime. "She reminded you of yourself."

It was like getting punched in the stomach by Kacchan. That statement left him breathless and unable to reply as he stared in horror at the man. He knew that he had problems since he was little, all from being treated like shit by those around him. Half his fucking face showed the abuse he went through and even the one eye wasn't his own.

But to have something like this shoved into his face.

By a man that had caused just as much if not more to an individual, a little girl no more than five.

Well, he wasn't wrong.

So Izuku smirked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs before settling his hands together on the table. "Maybe I did." He agreed, startling the other man at the admittance. "So are you really surprise that I couldn't help but save someone from a similar situation?"

A chuckle before a shake of the head. "I suppose I should have expected that after all." He agreed.

Izuku went to move out of the way but gasped when something shoved sharply in his ribs and all of his movement froze.

Then the gun raised above the table and fired.

Three times.

"So you shouldn't be surprised that I would want revenge." Chisaki said as Chronostasis removed his arrow like hair from Izuku's ribs as he stood up from where he was sat at another table. "After all, you destroyed what I had worked for so I'll destroy you in return."

Izuku could only gasp as he looked at the other, eyes glazing over in pain as blood poured from his stomach where all three shots had hit. Blood moved up his throat and he coughed as his body slumped back in the chair, unable to move. "Chi…" He gasped out before coughing harshly. Blood splattered across the table.

"Shh." Chisaki said as he stood and walked over to the green haired man. He laid a hand on Izuku's cheek, cradling it like he had once upon a time. "You know I can't let you continue interfering with my plans." He whispered as he leaned forward, pressing masked lips against Izuku's gasping ones.

"Won…" Blood dribbled from the sides of his mouth as he tried to speak, pain overcoming his mind though as all functions tried to figure a way out of this. But nothing was coming to him, not even the screaming that had to be happening around them. They were in a public place so he knew that someone had to have called a Pro to come or the police at the least. There should have been a pro already but he was being left alone with the villain.

Stomach wounds hurt like a bitch but they were a slow death. There was a chance he could survive.

The fingers against his cheek dug in, raking down and drawing blood that mixed in with the bloody vomit on his lips. "Yes, I've won." The man stated as he looked into emerald eyes. "Though I still have one thing left to do." He explained calmly as he moved the hand into his hair and petted him, like a lover comforting another. "I'll make sure Eri dies knowing you could do nothing to save her."

Izuku's eyes widened in horror as he tried to move, to stop this man as he stood straight and looked at the dying one. "No…" He rasped as his arms sluggishly moved, reaching for the other to stop him from leaving. Anything to stop him from getting to that little girl he had wanted to save so long ago. The little girl that he had taken in as his own and had shown how to love and what a big brother should really be.

He couldn't let her die.

Not at Chisaki's hands.

He couldn't let that happen.

"You don't have a choice anymore Keikaku." Overhaul stated as he tilted his head at the other. "You'll be dead." With that he raised the gun.

Izuku didn't even feel the fourth bullet enter his body as everything else faded to black.

Analysis

"What the fuck do you mean he's in the emergency room?!" Katsuki shouted as he glared at the floor, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

His TV was turned on to the news, showing a café where a table and chair was surrounded by a pool of blood. He had sent Eri to his room with his mother and auntie Inko while Kirishima, Fat Gum, and Amajiki were patrolling outside.

His phone was held tightly to his ear while he fought not to break it. The news he had just received was something he had feared and knew that it had come true.

Overhaul wasn't going to continue on with his original plan. There was no way he could with the condition he was in.

So he had gone with a different plan instead.

Revenge.

HE was going to take out the ones who had destroyed his plan to begin with and he had gone after the person who had destroyed everything for him. Now he couldn't even go to his room and tell Eri that her adoptive brother would be okay.

Because he wasn't okay. Izuku would be hella lucky to survive this.

Not everyone could survive three shots to the stomach and one to the chest.

"Fuck. What hospital is he at?" He questioned, knowing that he would have to go there and protect the idiot. He'd also take Eri with him and the guard dogs outside. It would be better if they had everyone in one place instead of spreading everyone all over the place it was better to not divide and get their asses conquered.

The nurse quickly listed the hospital they were at and Katsuki didn't waste a second as he began to move around the house. "Call me the instant something changes with that fucker." Then he hung up. He then marched to his room where his family was huddled around his bed. His dad was at work but his mom had taken time off to help with the care of the child there. "We have to go." He stated.

"Where's Izuku Katsuki?" Inko questioned as she stood up, Eri settled against her hip. The woman was stronger than she looked but he knew that holding the girl like that for too long would wear her out. "Is he okay?"

"Not now Auntie. We just need to move. We'll be taking my car while the other's follow behind. I'll explain everything once we've arrived at our destination." He glanced to the girl and then back to his auntie.

She nodded her head in understanding before following the man out of the room, his mother right behind them. "Where are we going Katsuki?" She questioned as they all got to the garage and piled into the care.

He ignored her as he pulled his cell out and dialed another number, quickly speaking into it as it was opened. "We're heading to the hospital. I want you three to follow behind. Stay close and keep your eyes open." He stated before hanging up and then opening the garage door before taking off. He needed to get them to the hospital quickly.

The three females all sat in the back of the car, huddled together and trying to comfort the little girl the best they could. Everything was moving along fast and she wasn't sure what was happening. All Eri knew was that she wanted her Izzy-kun. She wanted the one that had swept her off of her feet and away from Overhaul.

Except he wasn't there and now they were going to a hospital. Eri hoped it wasn't something to do with her and needles. Or with Izuku and needles for him. She didn't think she could handle the other being hurt more than he had already been in the past.

She still remembered the pain and horror on his face from when they first escaped from that base. The blood splattered all over his face and the ring of bruising around his throat. It had been horrible and devastating at the time but they had come out it together.

That's what he always told her. They had come out of the experience together and could live happily away from Overhaul.

And they had so far. She hoped they still could even if that man was back out and causing havoc again.

She blinked as the car came to a stop and they were ushered into the hospital where groups upon groups of police officers were standing around, looking for something or someone, hands on their guns just in case they needed to pull them out.

Izuku had taught her how to tell when things are bad by the body language of those around her. Everyone's, even Grandma Inko's and Auntie Mitsuki's were stiff and strong tightly. Something bad had happened and Eri was somehow right in the middle of it all and that meant that Izuku was also there with her.

The other had always promised whatever mess she got into, he would follow her into it and then beyond to keep her safe. So she knew that he had to be here somewhere and that made her feel a lot safer.

Though the last she had seen him had been a good twenty four hours and that was just before the meeting with the other heroes that had showed up. "Kacchan?" Eri questioned as she looked up to the older man.

Only he wasn't paying attention to her as he talked to a nurse. Her face was blank and serious as she spoke. Kacchan's own face was drained of color as his face twisted up with worry. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said but she knew it wasn't good when his eyes seemed to dull.

That was the time he turned and looked to her, kneeling on the ground so that he could look at her fully. "Look, Eri, I'm going to take you back to see Deku." He explained as he glanced to the two older women butt then back to her. "What you're going to see isn't good or nice, it's going to be bad when you go in."

"But why?" Eri frowned as she clutched her hands tightly to the jeans she had put on that morning. Since she had heard Chisaki had returned, she had taken to wearing jeans and long sleeve t-shirts and her hair in a braid. She didn't want to make it easy for the man to catch her again. "What's happened to Izzy-kun?"

She could see the worry and anger in the other's crimson eyes. "Overhaul found him."

That was all she needed to hear to know exactly the kind of state her older brother would be in then. "Take me to him now!" She demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"Let's go then." He offered her his hand and she clung to it with both of hers. "You two need to stay here, we'll be back." He explained calmly.

"What about Izuku? Katsuki, where is my son!" Inko exclaimed as she glared at the boy in front of her.

"I'll take you back to see him soon Auntie." He explained, glancing down at the little girl and then back to her. "I need to take Eri back there first and then I'll come back for you, I promise. I just need you to trust me."

The woman glared at the boy for a long time. "I trusted you when you were kids." She stated coldly. Katsuki flinched at that but nodded his head in understanding of the warning and displeasure.

"I'm not a child anymore. I've learned from my mistakes." He held her eyes for what seemed ever before she sighed and nodded her head. "We'll be back."

With that he took Eri and led her into the hospital, passing by droves of officers and Pros wondering the halls. She clung tightly to his hand and hid her face when anyone got too close. She didn't want anyone to see and realize who she was. Izuku had hidden her for so long and she knew all the tricks by now to make sure no one realized who she was.

That meant she played the shy little girl and hid her face when she was around officers and Pro heroes.

Katsuki knew this and so he said nothing as the little girl clung to him and held to her just as tightly. It seemed to take forever but eventually they came to a stop outside a door where Aizawa and Midnight were standing, eyes peeled for anything.

"Bakugo, what are you doing here?" Eraserhead questioned as he looked at the boy from behind his goggles.

"I'm his emergency contact." Bakugo replied as he stepped forward, bringing Eri along with him.

A hand shot out to block his way and the blonde scowled at the Female Pro. "Maybe you should leave the girl out here. He's not looking all that good in there."

The snarl she got in turn actually made her take a step back. "She may be the only thing that saves this idiot."

With that he dragged Eri into the room and the two stopped to stare at the figure laid out in the bed.

Eri cried out as she ran forward, tears falling down her face as she took in all the tubes and wires coming out of her older brother. She could see the ventilation tube shoved down his throat and the machines that told of his oxygen and heartbeat and blood pressure. His eyes were covered by a damp cloth while his chest and abdomen were wrapped in gauze and bandages. They could see blood leaking from beneath.

"Izuku!" She cried out as she grabbed hold of the blankets of the bed but didn't dare try and touch the older boy. She didn't want to cause him pain. "Please! Open your eyes!" She cried. The boy had been in her life for what seemed like forever, always taking care of her and making sure always had food. He had even made sure she went to a nice school where she didn't have to explain her quirk.

He was the warmth and the sun and all that was good in her life. She cried out as she saw the bandages continue to darken with his blood. She couldn't lose him, not like this, not ever! She would just die if she did.

Katsuki looked at the bed with his own teary eyes but there was still something they could do. There was still something that she could do.

He walked over and kneeled down so that he was on level with her and at her side. "Listen to me Eri." He waited a second but when the girl didn't look at him, he grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her forcibly towards him. "Listen to me." He stated as he gave her shoulders a little shake.

She turned scared eyes onto him and he felt guilty at putting that look there, but he wouldn't stop, not now. "What…what di-did he-he do to Izu-zuku?"

"Overhaul found him and shot him." He stated. He couldn't hold back now, not with a life on the line. "He went after Izuku because he saved you. He's going to come back and finish him when he finds out that he's survived this long." He knew that man at this point, Izuku had made sure he knew everything about it, about Chisaki Rai and how Izuku had gotten tangled up with him.

"No!" Eri screamed and shook her head, braid flying wildly behind her. "He can't! All I have is Izuku! I can't lose him!"

"You might before Overhaul even gets a chance at finishing him off." Katsuki explained he turned back towards the asleep form of his childhood friend. "He's dying Eri, the doctors have done all they can but they can't do anything else. He's too weak. He can't fight by himself."

"Then what can we do?" She asked as she turned back to the bed and reached out, grabbing hold of Izuku's hand, careful of the IV that was inserted in the back of his hand. "I don't wanna lose Izzy-kun!"

This was the hard part, Katsuki knew, as it meant he had to convince her to do the thing that Izuku had been training to do. "This is where you have to focus." He explained as he reached over and touched the little girl's hands that held Izuku's. "You've been practicing using your quirk, Deku has been helping you to do so."

She sniffed but nodded her head. "Yeah, but I still can't control it fully. I lose my concentration when I get emotional." She explained as she looked at the blonde, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well, I need you to focus, ok. Focus the way that Deku had taught you." He moved so that he was kneeled behind her and kept his hand on hers. "Focus on him." He urged.

Eri gulped as she looked forward at the unmoving figure. She had practiced her quirk on plants and small animals that had been injured. She had never done it on another human before. She wasn't sure she could do this. "I can-can't." She sobbed as she looked back over her shoulder. "I do-don't wan-want to hur-urt him."

He could feel for her, he really could, but she had to do this. "You need to try." He consoled as he nodded back to Izuku. "If you don't, then he'll really die."

Eri sobbed as she turned back to her adoptive brother, trying to focus. She had to control the buildup of energy that was occurring inside of her from al the emotional turmoil that she was feeling. She wanted to save her brother but her control was tenuous at best when she was under control of her emotions.

She wasn't in control of her emotions at the moment and she risked making him disappear completely as she tried to undo the damage. She had seen it happen to that woman's boyfriend long ago and several of Overhaul's men as well. She didn't want that to be Izuku's fate.

She cried all the harder at the thought of losing him like that.

The explosive boy grimaced at the cries and how the horn on her head was growing rapidly. She was going to lose control at this rate and this would end in the way that Overhaul wanted.

He had to reel her back in and fast.

"Eri, tell me about the time Deku took you away." He flinched at that but smiled when he caught sight of a tentative smile.

"He took-took Lem-Lemillion's cape." She giggled as she remembered how the boy had wrapped her up tight in that red cape that later became a blanket on her bed. "He-he crawled thro-through the ven-vent-tilation shafts."

"Tell me about that first night with him." He demanded next.

"I'd ne-never sle-slept in a be-bed be-before." She explained as she closed her eyes and remembered the warm arms that had wrapped around her and kept her close to a warm chest. It had been a motel room the older boy had rented at the time. "It-it was soft and Iz-zy was warm."

"Good, think of that warmth from Izuku." He led her as he watched her horn fully come out. Her power was ready to be used now and as long as he continued to lead her, Izuku might have a chance. "I want you to use that warmth as your focus and use it on Izuku."

Eri sobbed before concentrating on the warmth she did feel in her chest, warming her and then she allowed it to flow up into her hands. She didn't notice when Katsuki released her but she did notice when she felt that power flow into Izuku. Her eyes closed as she focused fully on what she was doing.

 _'Remember Eri, you need to pay attention to how much you are using at a time. Don't use too much or the plant will disappear, use too little and it won't do anything.'_

She remembered all of her lessons with Izuku. She used those lessons now as she concentrated on flowing the power into her brother. She opened her eyes as she watched the glow that spoke of her powers affecting her subject.

She gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. She had to pay attention to how much of her subject she reversed or so could go too far. She didn't want to wipe out everything that had been her Izzy-kun by accident.

Katsuki watched with a smile on his face as slowly the girl used her quirk and then smiled even more when the unconscious man's fingers twitched.

He was prepared as he caught the little girl in his arms as she released her quirk and power. "Good job kiddo." He said as he ran a hand over her forehead. "Good job."

Analysis

A.N. Haha! Another chapter is done and over with! I hope you all liked it. Also know that I'm doing what I can to keep this story going! It's not over by a long shot and this arc is nowhere done either. Be ready for some more tears and bloodshed up ahead. Review and tell me what you all think so far! I can't wait to hear!


	9. Laying the Trap

Chapter Nine

Laying the Trap

 _Overhaul growled as his wrist was grabbed in a strong and firm grasp. He glared at the hand that held him and kept the neck from snapping._

 _Sir Nighteye glared at the younger man as he put pressure on a point. "You have no right to harm such a brave young man." He stated as Izuku fell from the limp hold. "He is doing what is right, something you can't claim to do."_

 _"He's gotten in the way and has come expendable." Overhaul replied as he ripped his hand away. "He has betrayed everything we have worked for and all that we have accomplished together. He deserves to die."_

 _"Chis-aki!" Izuku gasped out as he looked up at the other with wide eyes. "Please!" He reached a hand out towards the man, pleading with him with his eyes. The other had to understand what he had done and why he had done it. "Do-n't."_

 _"You piece of shit!" The man roared back as he glared down at the teen. "You ruined everything! We could have had it all! I could have had you!"_

 _"You still can!" Izuku tried to yell but his throat was already swelling rapidly and it came out more as a croak. He croaked again as his hands wrapped around his neck, his breathing becoming hard to accomplish._

 _"You are the worst this world has to offer!" Lemillion shouted as he picked up the girl, holding her tight to his chest. "Hurting this little girl and then hurting one of your own! That's the worst anyone could ever do!"_

 _Izuku's eyes widened at the older teen's words before looking back to Chisaki. They had gotten on so well, and all because they had wanted something similar. They wanted a world where the quirkless were more respected and where the heroes were no longer needed. That was what they were supposed to do and that had been the plan Izuku had worked so hard on._

 _But it was apparently not what Chisaki had truly wanted._

 _It hurt him more than he would ever admit and he knew that he would never truly recover from that._

 _Not from everything he had felt and experienced with Chisaki._

 _So really, hurting that girl, in Izuku's selfish mind, wasn't the actual worse thing Chisaki had done._

 _He could feel the tears begin to bead in his eyes and then fall down his cheeks. It didn't stop him from listening in on the conversation though._

 _"That girl is the way to destroy quirks once and for all!" Overhaul roared as he glared at the heroes. "Then heroes will no longer be needed and the world will be cleansed of all the impurities that this world has!"_

 _"It wouldn't." Sir Nighteye stated simply, as if all of it was nothing more than a well-known fact. "There would still be villains and there would still be heroes, it would just be like it was before quirks made an appearance. Nothing would really change, just make people more creative and determined to gain what they want."_

 _"Not if there was someone there to control them!" Clenched fists and the sounds of knuckles popping told the teen that the older was truly made. Chisaki only ever got like that when he was truly pissed off and about to go into a rage._

 _Good thing Izuku had taken away his quirk then or the entire city could have been destroyed. After all, the greenette was brought here to analyze any and all quirks, which included Chisaki's own._

 _"No one can control that many people. It is simply impossible, rebellion would eventually erupt and you would fall." Izuku wanted to gulp but the pain in his throat stopped him. Sir Nighteye was scary as he pushed his glasses up his nose and hid his eyes from the light reflecting off of them. "Now, since you no longer have a quirk, you are no longer a threat. We will be taking the girl and you will be turned over to the police. You can stay in jail for the rest of your miserable life."_

 _Izuku's eyes widened at that and he moved on instinct._

 _Before he could stop himself, he was stood in front of Chisaki, arms spread wide out as he sent a glare at the Hero. "Nghn." He garbled out as he shook his head viciously. He couldn't let Chisaki go to jail. He'd never survive without a quirk now to back him up, the guards would kill him or worse._

 _"You need to stand down." Sir Nighteye said as he looked down at the teen with a sad expression. "You are no longer in danger from this man and the charges against you will be minimal if any at all."_

 _Izuku just shook his head again before his eyes widened and his head snapped to look over his shoulder at Chisaki._

 _"You shouldn't of betrayed me." The man whispered into his ears as Izuku felt the gun press harshly against his back. He had forgotten all about his own gun, gifted to him by Chisaki himself so that he could protect himself against others. "Now die."  
_

 _He felt his body give a jerk to the side as a hand ripped him viciously out of the way of his gun._

 _But the gun still went off and the bullet still pierced the chest of a person._

 _Izuku was forced to see the pain ridden face of Sir Nighteye as the man pulled him out of the way of his death and instead too his._

 _Analysis_

"What do you mean he's dead?" Sun Eater asked as he stared at the older hero in horror. The man sighed as he pulled his goggles off of his face and glared at the rest of the heroes.

"Look, he died from the wounds he obtained from his encounter with Overhaul. There was nothing that could be done to save him." Aizawa was sad to see the trouble child leave, but really, he should have known that anyone in connection with Toshinori would end up dead eventually.

He had just wished the kid had lasted longer though.

"What was he doing even in a confrontation with Overhaul anyways?" Lemillion questioned from where he stood with his arms crossed. "I thought we weren't going to confront him until we had a solid plan of attack."

"Fucker found Deku." Ground Zero spat from his place at his table, head cradled in both of his while his elbows rested on the table. They were all back down in his basement with Nejire-Chan up top with Eri, Inko, and the Bakugo parents. "Idiot left from our last meeting because of that shit for brains," He jabbed a thumb at Lemillion, "chased him out of my house. He didn't expect to run into that fucking psychopath while out for a goddamn cup of tea."

"Well, it seems that we completely miscalculated Overhaul." Gum grunted as he looked over where Red Riot stood with his fists clenched tightly. Not that Uravity, Creati, Froppy, and the others were handling this any better. "Does that mean he will kill the girl instead of just taking her?"

"Most likely." Eraserhead agreed as he allowed the younger heroes to pull back and let them lead them in this situation. "We'll have to make sure patrols are kept on time and that we up the amount. From what I've found about the shooting, Chisaki had more than just Chronostasis with him. No one at the café was able to leave or go and call for help until they had left."

"What do you mean? How was that possible?" Ryukyu questioned with narrowed eyes. "How could they stop anyone from leaving or from calling for help?"

"Someone took control of the area." He explained. "We've seen it before with Overhaul and none of us thought about it because we didn't even know he was no longer in custody."

"Mimic. Joy." Bubble Girl groaned at the thought of that specific person. "When did he get out too?"

"We assume the same time as Overhaul and Chronostasis. Though we still don't know how they escaped to begin with." The teacher continued as he leaned against a table. "The investigation is showing that they escaped on their own but there's still room for someone else to help them out."

"Doesn't really matter at the moment." Centipeder spoke up. "WE know that they're out and that is all we need to know at the moment. Once we have them in custody, then we can figure it out more."

"That's true." Creati cocked her head to the side. "So we know that Chronostasis can stop time of an individual if his hair comes into contact with them. Mimic can take control of the entire area he merges himself with but only within a certain distance of his original body." She laid out as they all turned towards the board.

"Then there's Overhaul himself." Lemillion frowned at the picture they had of the man, his booking picture. "He lost his quirk but that was only part of the danger he was. The thing about him that we have to worry about is how smart and psychotic he is. Once he latches onto a target, he won't let them go easily if at all."

"He's the one we need to take out. He's the one with the plan and the one with the capability of destroying everything." Fat Gum stated as he chewed on Takoyaki. "But he's surrounded by others that have more power than we can just take out with the snap of a fingers."

"Let's not forget the League in this as well." Creati inputted in with a concern frown. "They were trying to recruit Overhaul before and now that he's vulnerable, they might just try again. He does have the formula to make the bullets after all."

"They'd have to convince him to capture Eri and not kill her though, ribbit." Froppy's own face was blank and calm like always. No one could really read what she was thinking. "He's more focused on getting revenge then remaking his weapons. The attack and Midoriya would show that more than anything."

"So we need to focus on the fuckface either way." Ground Zero growled as he looked up from the table. "Then there's something we can do to make him appear."

Eraserhead glared at the blonde as he knew instantly where he was going. "You aren't going to use that little girl as bait."

"Dude! Seriously, you can't just use a little girl who just lost her big bro! Not to face the man that killed him!" Red Riot snarled at his friend, eyes flashing angrily.

"You think I fucking want to use the brat to bring out the bastard that killed my best friend?!" He roared as he stood up, huffing as his red eyes clashed with the others. "You think I want to put that kid in danger after all the shitty trauma she's been through, do you fucking think so low of me?"

The room was silent for what seemed a long time. The only sounds anyone could hear was the footsteps and TV from above.

It was Eraserhead that spoke up as he looked at the group. "I know that this sounds like a really bad idea."

"Aizawa, don't even…" Ryukyu growled as she looked at the other man.

"But he's right, ya know." Mirko drawled from where she was sat across from Ground Zero, feet settled on top as she leaned the chair backwards. "The douche will appear as soon as that kid is out in public. We set up the trap and make it so that it would be impossible for him to get her while it looks like it'll be a clear shot."

"Besides, it's not like any of you shitheads have fucking rights to her." Ground Zero added as he glared around at the others. "The kid is in my custody thanks to the guardianship papers that I fucking signed when Deku died."

A dead silence once more.

"Who the fuck is dumb enough to give Bakugo Katsuki custody of a kid?" Uravity questioned with wide disbelieving eyes.

"SHUT UP ROUND FACE!"

"DUDE! YOU'RE SO MANLY TO TAKE A LONELY KID IN LIKE THAT!"

"Well, I guess we have someone else to introduce to the rest of the class at the party coming up."

"No kidding, ribbit."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be more trouble than it's worth?" Eraserhead questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Probably because it's going to be." Fat Gum added on.

Analysis

"No." Mitsuki snarled as she pushed Eri behind her and into Inko's waiting arms. Masaru wasn't there at the moment, currently at work to try and bring home the bacon. "You are not using this little girl to get revenge for Izuku. You'll end up getting her fucking killed you shitty brat."

"That's not a damn call you can make." Bakugo growled right back. "We have to get this asshole and the best way is to take the brat out in public where she can be seen. And watch you're damned mouth." His eyes flickered to the girl before looking back to his mother.

"I don't give fu-freaking hell if you think it's my business or not! I will not allow this child to come into contact with a maniac that killed her brother and is now trying to kill her." She crossed her arms as she tried to glare her son down. "I won't allow it."

Bakugo shook his head with a scoff before walking over and pushing his mother out of the way so he could kneel in front of the little girl. Once he was on her level and their crimson eyes meeting in a steady stare off. "You know what's expected of you?"

She nodded her head. "Yes Kacchan." She glanced at where Mitsuki was fuming and shaking her head before looking over to a pale faced Inko who was clutching to the little girl's shoulders. "We'll catch him, right?"

A vicious smirk ripped across the man's face as he nodded his head. "Damn right we will and we'll make sure you're safe. Everyone will make sure he doesn't lay a single disgusting finger on you in any way." He agreed and their eyes flashed at that as both thought about the man.

Eri herself knew a lot about Chisaki Kai. He had taken her in and used her like a little bottle of dreams and just about drained her dry before blowing her apart and then bring her back to life, just to start the entire process over again. So she knew how tenacious and persistent the man could be. He would never stop until he had her or she was dead. "Then let's get him." She nodded determinedly. "For Deku."

He smirked at her as he held a hand out in a fist. He only responded when she bumped her own fist against his. "For Deku."

Analysis

"It seems that your successor lasted nowhere near as long as we thought." Nezu sighed as he held his cup of tea in his little paws. "He really did have potential in him as well."

Toshinori sighed along with him, his own cup of tea held tightly in between his hands. "I thought it would be okay." He muttered, wondering where everything had gone so wrong in such a short period of time. Especially as it hadn't been too long since the kid had gotten the Quirk in the first place. Only a week ago in fact.

"There was nothing you could have done to change this." The principal assured him as he sipped his tea, even as he kept his eyes on the skinny male. "The child had much in his past that neither of us knew about and didn't come to surface until young Bakugo came and explained what had happened." He shook his head as he thought about all the information the younger blonde had given them on his friend. "To even think that such a brilliant young man had fallen into such a group of villains."

"It would explain how he was able to get such reach around the world." The retired hero said as he finally took a sip of his lukewarm tea. "He had such reach that he could find anyone anywhere, but no one knew how. I wonder now that he still had connections to what Overhaul had and used those. It would explain much of his ability with information."

"It would also explain how he was able to go through so many people in such a short amount of time." Nezu watched the other as the blonde slowly began to sip his tea, waiting for the perfect moment to stop this conversation if it became too much. "His mind was in excellent shape and from the way he was able to plan and predict, I would not be surprised that he knew that Overhaul would eventually find him before he moved on to the girl."

Toshinori's hand twitched almost violently, but luckily he kept hold of the tea cup as he looked up at the principal. His blue eyes were narrowed as the rat dog bear thing continued to slowly sip that damned tea. The way he had spoken had almost been like he was implying something that he should understand, but it was just out of his reach. It was important if the principal went to the trouble to put it like that.

It was just his luck that he knew that Nezu wouldn't repeat what he said, not even to try and clarify things for the blonde. He also knew that he would be expected to understand by the time he left this office.

"He was very intelligent." He agreed slowly as he ran the words over his head. "Much so that he took only a few days in finding a respectable successor for myself, one that even Nighteye would have agreed upon." Though he knew that Lemillion wouldn't have taken it as he had refused once already.

"It makes me wonder." Nezu continued, beady eyes glinting in the light like he knew something that others could. Which, to be fair, happened so often that Toshinori was surprised that the little mammal hadn't already taken over the world at this point. "How could such an intelligent young man could allow such a villain to corner him when he knew that he had to be one of the targets?"

That made the blonde stop and blink as he thought about it for a long moment. What Nezu said was true. There was no way such an intelligent young man could have fallen for such an obvious trap, not in any way.

An obvious trap.

The boy had been alone at a coffee shop that was known to be frequented by the hero community.

He was an informant and knew that information was his most powerful tool. A tool he could obtain by sitting at a coffee shop and listening in on other heroes gossip or talk about their days.

Overhaul knew just about everything about the boy from what he had gleaned from Bakugo. The man had practically trained Izuku to begin with.

So why was it that Midoriya had been caught at the shop and had been shot?

He blinked as something connected in his head and he gaped at the principal that was now grinning widely at the blonde. "I honestly thought it would take you longer to figure it out."

To be honest, Toshinori probably wouldn't have figured it out without the nudge in the right direction.

Analysis

"Why are we giving him another chance?" Shigaraki questioned with a scowl, watching the door of the bar they were currently stationed at. It had been a while since they had been at a bar, Sensei constantly moving them around to keep them out of the eye of the heroes as they got further along their plan. It would be too dangerous otherwise.

The TV gave the annoying white noise before Sensei spoke, always low and deep but now accompanied with a slight wheeze. Despite everything the doctor did, All for One's body was still deteriorating and it wouldn't be much longer before he succumbed to his fatal injuries. Not even his Eternal Youth quirk would save him. "He has requested help and his plans from the past can still be useful to us."

"That's only if we get the girl though." Dabi added with his forever blank face. "Which is out of his reach and her appearance is still unknown to us."

"But that doesn't mean he can't be useful in other ways." Kurogiri stood behind the bar, whipping down a shot glass. "He is a scientist and quirkless, we can make him work with the doctor and make the Nomu much stronger and much more deadly."

"That's only if he doesn't help us with the bullets." Sensei's voice filled the room, pressing down on everyone with the seriousness of the coming situation. "I want those plans and finding someone to replace the girl would be easy enough. There is Eraserhead after all."

Which was true, Shigaraki had to admit, even though he was loath to admit it. Working with this snob was a pain waiting to happen and he wanted to kill the bastard. Especially after the way he had spoken to himself and sensei those years before. Thinking he was better than the League and better than Sensei and everyone else they had gathered for their party.

His hand reached up to his neck and he scratched at it harshly, ignoring the pain that flared up there from where he was pulling half healed scabs off. He didn't want to deal with the bastard. All he wanted was to find that kid that he had seen forever ago and bring him to their side. He knew, just knew, that they would win if they could just get him to side with them. It would be an epic win for them if and when they did.

 _"This just in, the individual that was shot at the Capes and Cowl Coffee shop has been identified." The news woman spoke quickly and clearly._ The group turned to look at the TV that was actually used for the news and whatever piqued the groups' curiosity.

"Isn't that the shop that Overhaul attacked?" Himiko questioned with a giggle. "I heard there was a lot of blood and it was everywhere."

Dabi scrunched his nose at that even as he turned his attention to the TV. It had indeed been the same place and it had happened about a week ago. Why was it only just now that they were finding out who Overhaul had gone after? Considering what a high profile villain the man was, anyone he had gone after should've been news worthy only hours after he attacked, but this had taken them a week to figure out.

 _"The individual was known as nineteen year old Midoriya Izuku, an information broker for heroes. The young man was gunned down at Capes and Cowl Coffee shop late evening by escaped Villain, Chisaki Kei, AKA Overhaul." A picture of the teen appeared with the scar and different colored eyes. It was an obvious high school ID picture taken a few years back but it still gave the visual the public would need. "He helped heroes defeat villains by giving important weaknesses and abilities. It is a great loss to the hero community and he will be missed. He is outlived by his mother, Midoriya Inko, and father, Midoriya Hisashi."_

Before any more information could be gleaned from the news channel, the TV is disintegrated by a hand slamming onto the screen. "SON OF A BITCH!" Shigaraki screeches as he then moves to viciously scratch at his neck, blood boiling up to the surface as everyone quickly moves away from him. No one wants to be near him when he has a tantrum as those normally end with things disintegrating. "HE FUCKING TOOK HIM!"

"Calm yourself Tomura." Sensei chides as everyone moves to the edges of the room, well out of the way of those hands. "I know you wished for Midoriya to join us, but that matters little now. He is gone and we must look to the future."

"It matters." He all but screeches as his eyes turns towards the door of the hideout and watches as it slowly opens. "He would have been our way to victory." He knew that in a way that spoke deep in his gut and was something unexplainable.

They had needed Midoriya Izuku.

But the bastard walking in the bar had ruined it completely.

That was why he had moved to wrap his hand around the asshole's throat.

He shrieked in fury when two portals stopped him from doing so and a white arrow that dug into his stomach, freezing him in place, made it so much worse.

"I see that I am not welcomed here." Overhaul stated with a bland face, though the black medical mask hid half his face. He wore a simple brown jacket with a furred hood and a white dress shirt and black slacks. He almost looked exactly what he had years ago, only without a quirk and without the stupid bird mask. Though his hair was a bit longer and swept at his shoulders and just about fell in his eyes. "Is our meeting canceled then?"

"You just appeared as we got some rather unfortunate news." Kurogiri stated as he used a portal to pull Shigaraki away from the other man. "He is understandably frustrated."

Overhaul looked at the leader of the League for a moment before nodding his head. "I can understand the frustration of a setback, but as leaders we must keep our composures. If you are unable to do so, then our alliance will not work."

"You have nothing to offer us." Shigaraki snarled as he looked at the man. "We have all the equipment and potions. You have little more than sidekicks that my party can destroy in minutes."

Which was true. Without his quirk, Overhaul was at the mercy of others, even if he did have guns or other weapons on hand.

"I have other ways to make sure we get out of here alive." Was the returned statement.

"If you are talking about the one who can take over a building, then that plan can already be counted as nulled." Dabi spoke with a raised brow as he held up a hand covered in blue flames. "We don't mind setting this place aflame with you lot in here. No loss to us." He explained as he settled a hand on the wall, smiling maliciously as a yelp echoed around everywhere.

"Do not think us fools Overhaul." Kurogiri stated as portals appeared around the man and his right hand. "We have our own backups if so needed."

"Though you would look great covered in blood." Toga stated as she licked the edge of her knife, eyes sparkling wildly. "I bet I could cover you in it and make you so good."

Overhaul snarled at the group before shaking his head. "This is not worth my time. It is obvious that you will not work with us."

"Then you can leave." Shigaraki snarled as he settled back at the bar. "We got what we wanted, so fuck off." With that he took the glass of soda that Kurogiri set in front of him.

Overhaul frowned at that before turning and walking right out of the building, wondering what exactly Shigaraki had meant.

"Did you get it Sensei?" The man questioned as he calmed slightly, eyes sparkling maliciously and victoriously behind the hand on his face.

"I did." Sensei frowned from his seat, wondering when he had become so predictable to his student. Then again, he had been raising the man to take his place when his body would eventually decide to fail him. "I will be sending the doctor all the information and then we will see about getting what we need to recreate the bullet."

"We'll see about getting the girl." Shigaraki informed. "If not her, then I'm sure the Hero Eraserhead will work just fine."

They had lost one pawn, but now they had something else that could work in their favor.

"It seems that maybe I won't be needed here after all." A voice spoke from the doorway.

The villains all moved at once, surrounding the figure with their quirks at the ready. "Who might you be?" Kurogiri questioned from the bar where he was cleaning another glass. One would think he was the only one not ready to attack, but the portal directly behind the other spoke otherwise.

The figure kept his head bowed, his facial features hidden behind a black hoodie and he wore baggy blue jeans and bright red sneakers. His hands were hidden in the pockets of the hoodie and so none of them could see if he had a weapon or his quirk activated. He lifted his head and met Shigaraki's dull crimson eyes with his own emerald. "I'm here to talk about that offer you gave."

The grin on villain's face could have split his face in half.

Analysis

"I really don't like this." Red Riot whispers from his place among the others, all hidden in the street among the civilian dressed cops and heroes. He was walking into a convenience store to grab a bottle of water. It was a hot day and the wig and hot was not making him feel all that great.

"None of us like this." Uravity stated from her place in front of a shop full of pretty dressed. "Oh my god! Look at that pink dress! That would look so great on me!" She gushed as she almost smooshed her face against the window. Her own blonde wig was long and curly, much different than her normal short brown hair.

"We'll have to come back later." Creati suggested as she nodded in agreement. Her own hair was up in a bun and she wore glasses and a sports bra to hold her breasts further down. Her clothing was rather normal looking compared to her normally expensive clothing she was used to. "Has anyone noticed anything yet?"

"Nothing here." Fat Gum informed from his place behind a table, flipping crepes to serve to the officers and heroes helping out. "Though I can see Bakugo settling the girl at their table."

Which was true. The blonde and the little girl were sitting at the table where they could eat their ice cream. "You ready Ground Zero?" Eraserhead questioned from the alley where he was hidden as a homeless man, shaking his cup for spare change.

"As ready as we can be." He admitted as he watched Eri eat her chocolate chip mint ice cream and he picked at his own vanilla. He wasn't really interested in the sweet treat, more into spicy and strong flavors. "Just make sure I can get her away when it all comes to." His eyes flick off to the side where a teen was hidden behind a newspaper, hair covered by a blue bean and wearing a long sleeve black shirt.

"Roger that, ribbit." Froppy replied as she took a sip of coffee from a table not too far from Bakugo, her back to them and waiting for the signal to move.

The teen huffed as he returned his attention to the girl. "How have you been holding out?" He questioned, swirling his slowly melting ice cream.

"Okay." She muttered as she looked at him with crimson eyes. They were normally always full of curiosity and joy but right now they were flooded with fear and sadness and panic. He knew that she was just barely keeping a hold of her quirk and he worried that something worse was going to happen if they weren't all careful. "I'm scared."

He nodded his head. "So am I." He admitted to her, ignoring the cooing from the earpiece. His concern was for the girl in front of him, not the people around him. They were all professionals and so he knew where his concern needed to lay at the moment. "We'll be okay."

He reached a hand out to her and smiled when she took it.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice whispered from next to their table and Bakugo's head snapped up as he glared up at the man that had killed his childhood friend. "Her life ends here." The gun raised and pointed at the little girl's head.

Analysis

A.N. So sorry this has taken so long! I know that it's the summer but I'm taking summer classes and doing this when I have the time after homework. So yeah! Not to mention I picked up two new jobs and am working hard to pay off bills and my credit card from buying text books and school supplies. I'm not overly happy about this but it's something that has to be done. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I hear from you all soon! Review and let me know what you guys thought!


	10. Closing One Book, Opening Another

Chapter Ten

Closing One Book, Opening Another

 _"No!" Lemillion shouted as he leapt forward, knocking Overhaul away from his mentor and kicking the gun out of his hand seconds later. "You Villain!" He slammed his fist into the man's face, cracking him the mask and then destroying it in the second. He glared down at the medical mask underneath that did nothing to hide the smirk. "You're going to jail, and you'll stay there the rest of your miserable life." He snarled as he threw him to the ground._

 _"This isn't the end." Overhaul growled as he pushed himself up to his hands, kneeling as he glared at the hero. "I will come back and I will destroy everything about this horrible world."_

 _"You'll rot in prison for the rest of your life while my fellow heroes and I keep it safe." The teen returned as he turned to look at his mentor, laying on the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. He roared in anger as he saw the green haired teen leaning over him and putting pressure on his chest. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He shouted as he ripped the boy away from Sir Nighteye. "You have no right to touch my master!"_

 _"I…." Izuku coughed as he held his throat, staring in horror at the blonde in front of him. He just wanted to help, to help save the man that had saved him from the end that had almost befallen him. "Help." He gasped out._

 _"You've done enough!" Lemillion stated as he pushed down on his master's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. "Stay with me Sir, we'll get you help." He stated as he looked into the other's eyes. "Just hold on."_

 _"Le…Mill…ion…" Sir said as he raised a hand up to touch the other's arm, as high as he could reach at the moment. "Don't…be an…gry…with…him."_

 _Izuku cried at that knowing what the other was saying. He must've used his quirk on him without him knowing. He had known there had been a brief moment of skin touch between them when he had been pushed out of the way, but he didn't think the other would activate his quirk. He was terrified of what he would see._

 _"He's…go-od…an ally." The man stated as he turned and looked at Izuku. "He's….he….good….he…ro…." His eyes flicked over to where Eri sat, wrapped up in Lemillion's bright red cape. "Pro…te..ct…"_

 _The teen cried heavily, coughing as his throat refused to allow a full breath of air, but he nodded as well. He knew now what the other wanted and that was something he would do. He would follow the last wish that Sir Nighteye had for him. He would follow it as far as he possibly could._

 _With that thought in mind, he ignored Lemillion crying out for his master, he ignored the pain he was in, he ignored his sadness and sorrow, ignore the hatred he felt for himself, and all the other shit around him just so he could crawl his way forward to the little girl in front of him._

 _She was the new mission now. She was the person that he had to focus on and get through this. He had to give her a life outside of this building and hideout and villain central. Out of the torture and experiments that she went through and still dreamed of at night._

 _She was the person he had to get out of there and away from it all. He couldn't allow her to fall into the hands of the villains or the heroes. He couldn't and wouldn't allow that._

 _With that in, he bundled her up in the torn cape and his arms and stood up unsteadily. "We're…lea…ving." He gasped out to her. "We'll…leave this all…behind." He stated as he moved, ignoring the shout from Lemillion to stop. "You'll be…free."_

 _Eri gulped as she looked up at the green haired teen. The teen that had been here with her for this past year and a half. He had been kind to her when they had interacted, even giving her an apple once. Now he looked so tired and afraid and the one eye was crying heavily while the other was dry._

 _He was telling her that they were leaving and for once, she believed it. Only someone with the look on his face that matched her own could say something like that and actually do it. She nodded her head in acceptance and buried her face in the cape as she was carried out of the cavern with the information broker doing so._

 _This was the start for them both, Izuku knew, the start of a new life and a new adventure._

 _A flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He covered Eri's head with the cape and pulled her closer to his body for protection._

 _He froze in horror though, looking at the green hair streaked with yellow, and dark intelligent eyes. The pristine suit should have been stained in blood, but it wasn't. He gulped at the nod that Sir sent his way, hand pointing in the direction to the way out._

 _Izuku could only nod his head before taking the way out and into the bright sunny outside world._

Analysis

Bakugo growled as he stared into the end of the barrel, eyes glowing with anger and hate. "You fucking think I'll let you hurt her?" he questioned as he reached out and pulled the little girl into his lap, covering her with his body before the asshole could pull that trigger. He'd take that shot before he'd let it get anywhere near this little girl of his.

"I'm counting on it actually." Overhaul drawled as he stared blankly at the hero. "You are a friend of Keikaku and you've taken the brat in as well." The gun moved so that it was pointed at the Blonde's head, right between his eyes. "That means you need to die and suffer just as much as that fucking traitor did."

Bakugo sneered as he curled himself tightly around the little girl. "Anytime now guys."

"Um…we're a little distracted." Uravity said as she and Creati faced Toga and Twice in front of them. "It seems we weren't the only ones that want to go after Overhaul."

"That's right." Toga said as she licked her knife, twisting the bottom of her skirt as well. "I'd love to have some more of your blood Ocho!"

"God! Stop calling me that you crazy bitch." Uravity growled angrily. She had dealt with Toga Himiko for too long and too much. The girl had taken too much of an interest in her and that was never good.

Normally meant she was about to get drained of even more blood.

"Shut up! But you are so right!" Twice mumbled as several clones came to life in front of him. "We can totally take them easily! No, we can't! We'll end up in jail in no time!"

"Geez, pick a personality already." Creati grumbled as she pulled out a staff and then flash bombs. If worse came to worse, she could always blind them so that at least one of them could go and help Bakugo.

"Same here, I got blocked off." Kirishima grumbled as he hardened against a stream of fire that could have burnt anyone but him. He'd be able to withstand the attacks no matter what, Dabi would tire out before him. "I'll have to take care of this asshole before I can come and help you guys."

"You won't have time to." Dabi drawled as he tossed his flames back and forth in his hands. He looked bored like he always did, but there was also the corner of his mouth that was twitching at the moment, as if he was fighting a smile. "You'll be too busy dealing with me and protecting those civilians." His flames flashed out to the side where a woman with a child was standing.

Red Riot roared as he leapt out in front of them, protecting them from the flames, ignoring how his clothes were catching on fire and turning to ash. He was glad he had invested in those fireproof pants after Ground Zero had accidentally burnt a pair off of him once.

"Ribbit, I see other villains appearing." Froppy stated as she stood up, her tongue whipping out and grabbing a hold of a blade that would have cut into Bakugo. "Don't think I didn't see you there."

"I'm glad you did." Spinner pulled on his sword harshly, forcing the girl out of the café via through the window. He wasted not a second as he followed the girl out. "Did you really think I was in there, aiming for that explosive boy? No, I'd rather face a true hero much like yourself. So selfless and willing to help others, you are what Stain would call a true hero."

"I don't know if I want to take that as a compliment or be terrified that you think I'm what that psychopath would called a hero, ribbit." Froppy decided as she ripped the sides of her dress to better move and then threw her hat away. She couldn't risk holding back against Spinner just because he was labeled a C-Class Villain.

"Take it as a compliment!" HE roared as he leapt forward with his gigantic sword, roaring as the frog hero dodged out of the way.

"Why are they here in the first place?" Fat Gum questioned as he dodged out of the way of the quick taps of Mr. Compress. "I thought they had decided to lay low since their last attack at Endeavor's agency when their leader took a hit."

"We did, but we're all back in tip top shape." The compression villain said as he dodged backwards with a flamboyant flip. "We also couldn't help but take this chance to try and grab the girl used in the Quirk Suppressant bullets. Quite the find there, she is." He leapt forward with a kick, growling when he was blocked with a table that turned into a marble. "Really now, can't you be polite and let me turn you into one of my lovely marbles?"

"I really can't, I have a duty to help protect that little girl." The large hero admitted with a hard frown. "You really wouldn't understand something like that since you fight only for what you want and what's not best for others."

"Oh, hitting below the belt are we?" The villain stated as he released his cane and slammed it against the table, breaking it down the middle. "Then I will no longer hold back."

"Why are you here?" Eraserhead question the leader of the League of Villains, scowling at the younger man. "Why now of all times?"

Shigaraki laughed as he scratched at his neck, he no longer wore his hands and now just wore a cloak with a hood. His clothes were ragged, as if his quirk was affecting them even now. "Because I got the final player for my group." He admitted before kneeling down and touching his hand to the ground.

Aizawa stared as he watched the decay spread out from the man and towards him. "You've gotten stronger." He stated as he leapt out of the way, watching as the speed increased as it got further out from him. "Your quirk got stronger and I can only imagine the other's have gotten stronger as well."

"You can't say you didn't expect us to level up at some point." He stated as he stood back up, his hood falling from his head and revealing the longer white blue hair and the gleaming red eyes. His lips cracked worse than before and the bags beneath his eyes were even worse. "When you heroes level up, we must level up as well to better destroy you." With that said, he held his hand out and Eraserhead could only watch as the air seemed to die around him and come towards him.

"Damn, you're making me use it." He muttered as his hair flared up around him and his eyes glowed crimson, stopping the decay in its tracks.

"This'll be fun." Shigaraki smirked as he moved forward with a speed the hero didn't expect.

"Goddamn it all." Bakugo growled as he looked over to the side where the others were busy fighting. "It seems you got some backup."

Overhaul's eyes flicked back and forth, taking in the sight of the League of villains, knowing that his fellow companions were no longer among the living. They would have made their appearance seconds after the League had, but they hadn't. That didn't spell anything good for him at all. "I can assure you; they aren't wanted."

"Yes, well, I had to make sure your little goons were no longer in play." The person sitting behind the newspaper spoke up, his blue beanie peeking out, along with his hands that were covered in fingerless black gloves. The newspaper was lowered to reveal black aviator glasses and a long black sleeve t-shirt. "Otherwise this would be an unfair fight once more."

The gun turned on the teen on an instant, Overhaul's attention square on the individual in a nanosecond. "Who the hell are you? What business do you have getting the child Shigaraki involved in a matter that has no concern to him?"

Bakugo took that as his chance to beat a hasty retreat. He couldn't risk getting Eri in trouble and so he ran out the second he could. He wasn't about to get her caught in the dog fight that was about to take place. 'I hope you get what you need out of this Izuku.' He thought as he disappeared into an alleyway and away from the fight silently.

"I have all sorts of business being here." He stated as he stood up from his chair, showing off the torn blue jeans he wore. "After all, you shot me you fucking asshole." He growled as he pulled his glasses from his face to reveal two emerald green eyes.

Overhaul blinked as he stared at the teen of about sixteen. Bright emerald eyes, with freckles littering all over his face in little constellations of unknown figures. Pale skin that was framed by curly green hair that was pushed down by the blue beanie that he wore. "Huh, it seems Eri has gotten much better control over her quirk than I thought she would be able to."

Izuku smiled as he ran a hand over his bumpy skin, hidden underneath a thick layer of makeup, and his eye itched where the contact lenses was turning his right eye to a near identical color of the original "Yes, all the training we went through did well for her and even though she did regress me back a few years, I'm still alive, thanks to her." He stated with smile.

"Too bad all that effort will go to waste." The gun rose and the trigger was pulled.

Only for him to gasp as a fist slammed into his stomach while the head was ducked below where the gun was raised. "Don't think it'll be that easy." Izuku stated as green lightning sparkled around his body and red veins appeared over his skin. "I've leveled up since we last saw each other."

"Damn…it." Overhaul growled as he slammed his elbow downwards, only to howl as his arm was grabbed and his elbow took a blow to it, bending it in a way that a hinge joint was never supposed to, while the gun clattered to the floor.

"You tortured that girl." Izuku growled as he reached out and slammed his fist into the shoulder, smiling sadistically as he heard the pop of dislocation. "You tortured her for days, weeks, months, years!"

"It…was for the better…" Overhaul growled back as he stumbled back away from his once partner. "It would have…benefit…ed you…most…."

"No, it wouldn't." He reached out and grabbed the other by the throat, raising his once boss in the air. "The world you imagined, where everyone was quirkless, but you." He tilted his head as he really took in the sight of a broken and quirkless man. "You would have ruled us all, ruled us right into the ground and into extinction."

"You…woul….d've been….at….my…..side." His eyes roamed over the look of the sixteen year old, roving over the slim body that had once been under his control and at his use. Though he never once touched the teen in any way sexually, he had enjoyed running his bare hands over his cheeks and through his hair, enjoying the thought that the quirkless teen was in his grasp and that he was free of the disease that was quirks. "We…would've….ru…led the….world."

"No." He replied as his eyes became shadowed by his hair. The beanie had fallen off at some point while he moved. His hair was longer due to his younger age, but it wasn't a huge deal at the moment. He had just thrown it up into a small ponytail until he could further deal with it. "We could have never ruled together. It would have never been possible." He looked up at the other male with a sad smile on his face as he squeezed his hand just enough to cut the other's air off. "You were too concerned with making things perfect and I was never going to be perfect in the end."

With that, Keikaku watched as the final page of his past was written with the passed-out form of Overhaul.

Analysis

"This plan of yours was incredibly dangerous." Eraserhead growled as he glared at the green haired teen….man….whatever this problem child was now. "Especially with this scheme you've built up with the League of Villains." He stated with a growl.

"Hehehe, well….um…I was sure that Mimic and Chrono were somewhere around, and I couldn't let Overhaul know I was alive." Izuku began as he held his hands off, as if to ward off a demon. "Besides, no you have an in with the League of Villains."

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO AND PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!" Bakugo growled as he glared the other.

"Especially since you still have a little girl under your care to think about." Aizawa threw in next as he relaxed his power. "You don't think it would have been terrible if this foolhardy plan of yours ends up with you dead."

"I'm not going to die." He waved off the two adults, ignoring the growing anger in his old childhood friend's eyes and the irritation in the teacher's. "It would take a lot more than some wimpy puppets to take me out."

"Puppets?" Toshinori said as he tilted his head, cup of tea in his hand as he took in what the other had said.

"But of course. That group of idiots are nothing but puppets, their strings are getting pulled by a much stronger individual that could cause a whole lot more trouble if he decides he's going to show his face." He met Toshinori's bright blue eyes with his own emerald and ruby eyes. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"But how do you?" He coughed as he set his cup down, blood dribbling down his chin. "He's supposed to be hidden so far down that no one can find him! I can't even find him!"

Izuku smirked at that as he shrugged. "I told you, I have files on everyone currently on this planet, even him."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but you better start sharing that information." Aizawa stepped in with a frown. "Especially now that you are legally enrolled into the school." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Wait…." Izuku looked stunned at the teacher's creepy grin, especially as it grew on his face. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Analysis

"You wouldn't believe the shit I went through." Izuku groaned as he flopped on the end of the guest bed, his mother settling down on the edge of it with wide eyes. "I seriously almost die and then I get shoved back into high school because, technically, I never actually graduated from high school and need a degree to continue working."

"Well, that would be my fault dear." Inko admitted as she reached out to mess with the curly mess of hair that her son has. It was at the length where he used to use it to hide his face, a stage in his life where he was embarrassed and ashamed. "Are you going to cut your hair again?"

He sighed but went with the change in the subject anyways, knowing his mother was uncomfortable with the subject of her being unable to pay for his education, especially after his father had died in an accident in America. "Yeah, I'm already missing my short hair. I plan on going to my normal barber soon to get it taken care of. That way it'll stay out of my face." He grouched as he pushed his head up against his mother's hand, seeking the affection that she was offering him. "I should probably get Eri an appointment as well, about time to get those split ends taken care of again."

"If you would just buy that conditioner and shampoo that I told you about, then she would have less split ends." She scolded. "Why is it that you never listen to your mother when she tries to help you?"

Izuku chuckled. "That's because I'm an adult and should be able to handle my own mini person, adopted or not."

"You're a young adult, too young to take care of a child that's only ten years younger than yourself." She continued to run her fingers through the curly green hair, releasing it from the ponytail that boy had had it in. "And now, physically, you are even younger than that. Just a teen, a baby."

"That's not going to stop me from caring for Eri. We've come so far in helping her control her powers and hopefully we'll be able to make it to where she'll never be scared of them again." He explained as he popped up from where he had been lying down, looking at his mother in the eyes.

"That's great honey, but maybe we should have one of the heroes take over. They're licensed and more than capable of handling her training. She's even old enough for quirk counseling now too." She tried to convince him, to get him away from the situation he was now going to get himself in. He had already suffered under heroes in the past and this would lead him right back to it.

He scoffed at the idea of allowing any hero to take his place when it's concerning Eri. She was his responsibility no matter what and he had agreed to that the moment Night Eye had died. There was no going back and at this point, he really didn't want to go back anyways. He loved Eri like the little sister she was to him and loved having her by his side. "Yeah right, they would do nothing but make things worse. I've spent the last five years working with her on her powers and I know how they work. There's no point in changing it up now when she's already used to the way things are."

"But getting help couldn't hurt. I mean, you'll have access to some of the most brilliant minds out there, right? Isn't one of those the principal that runs the school to begin with?" She questioned.

That caused the man turned teen to pause and think. "I mean….yeah…it would." Nezu was a brilliant individual, even despite his hate for humans, he worked hard to make students better and make a better future that way. He wondered if the principal would give him some of his thoughts and maybe ideas on how to better help Eri. It also wouldn't hurt to have Aizawa there as well and was great at tactical thinking and future possibilities. "I'll see about talking to him when I get the chance. It would provide extra protection for Eri as well."

"As long as you think about it." She smiled softly as she pulled him back down onto her lap and ran her hands through his hair once more. "I'm just glad you're able to actually think about it."

He smiled as he snuggled into her lap, happy to be able to do this still and to be able to breath and so much more. He had time now, more time than he had expected, but that was okay. He had it and he wouldn't waste it a second time.

Analysis

"So…he's on our side now, right?" Toga questioned as she looked over to where Shigaraki was sitting at the bar. "He hasn't come back here for a while after all, does that mean he's left us after that thing at the mall?"

"Something isn't right about him. He's a great guy!" Twice shouted out as he dropped yet another glass. Luckily for Kurogiri, they had all learned to just give the bipolar man plastic cups that didn't break. Saved on money.

"Eh, if he used us for the one thing, then I say we don't worry about it." Dabi spoke up next, his eyes focused on the beer in his hands. "It'll be less hassle to deal with if he is just in for himself." He took a long drag on his beer.

"He'll come." The white-haired leader stated with a smirk on his face. He no longer wore the hands; it was too risky seeing as his reach had expanded. He was waking up, or so his sensei and Deku had explained. Waking up his powers and flexing them fully since he had accidentally sealed them away.

"But how do you know?" Spinner questioned next, flipping a knife and then catching it easily. "He could be planning with those heroes, the ones we always end up fighting all the time."

"Don't worry about them, they aren't even part of the story plot anymore." He assured them as his head turned towards the TV that had popped on at some point. "Don't you agree Sensei?"

"I do." The smooth and low voice of the mysterious man spoke out. "Though I would advise caution with this one Tomura. His eyes speak of a cunning that only I can match. I wish for you to listen when I speak, and I say something. Do not ignore what I say, and you shall continue on your path of correcting this world that All Might has created."

Analysis

"You know, I should toss you into prison right here and now." Lemillion growled as he appeared on the roof with the sixteen-year-old adult. "Make sure you can't cause anymore chaos just by being out there and gathering more information."

Izuku chuckled as he tucked a knee against his chest. The other was hanging over the ledge of the roof. "To be fair, I honestly think I probably deserve to rot in jail." He wasn't going to disagree after all the shit he had done and had caused to happen. "Too bad I have that get out of jail free card in bulk."

The hero growled even more, clenching his fists tightly and trying to keep himself from sucker punching the other. "I still hate you for what happened to Sir Night Eye." He stated, taking in the world around them as his cape flapped behind him.

"I hate myself for that too."

They fell silent for a long time, neither moving and neither speaking. It was just a time where they could relax and try and come to terms with the other after so many years of running and hiding from the truth of the matter.

Sir Night Eye had died saving Izuku while the younger had almost lost his life saving Lemillion's quirk.

"She still has that cape."

Mirio blinked in surprise, finally looking at the other. "Still, I would've thought you'd thrown that away at some point."

"I couldn't. You were the first hope she ever had of getting out of there. I was kind and nice, I gave her food and comfort, but in the end, I hadn't tried to get her out. I tried to get Chisaki to change his mind and figure something new or a different way. To stop using Eri, but he didn't listen." He leaned his cheek against his knee, eyes lowering as his hair flew around his head from the breeze. "Nothing I said could change his mind and, in the end, I did the one good thing to help. I took his powers away from him."

"That's something at least." The blonde agreed. He sighed after a moment before sitting down next to the younger male. "I think I've held on to this anger long enough. I think it's time I let it go."

"You could just hold onto it and hate me for the rest of our lives." Izuku returned with a shrug. "I wouldn't blame you."

"But it would be detrimental in the end." They both knew what the anger could do to a civilian, let alone a hero. "I could make a mistake in the field and I can't afford that."

"No you can't. Which means you can move on, let all that anger go, and keep moving forward with the path you've chosen." He chuckled as he looked over to where Bakugo's house was, seeing him sitting at the table with Eri and going over the homework she had brought home that day. "Doesn't mean you need to forgive nor forget." He hadn't forgiven Kacchan for what he had done to his face and all they had gone through over the years. There was just too much to even try and forgive there.

"I don't plan on forgiving you." Lemillion agreed "But I don't plan on ruining any future team ups or disregarding any information you're willing to give me."

"Well, that's something at least."

The two sat in silence until the sun set and until the moon was high in the sky.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Izuku could see the tall and slim form of Night Eye, watching him with a smile on his face.

Analysis

"This was a horrible idea." Izuku said as he looked up at the gates in front of him. "This is a horrible and terrible idea, and this is going to end so badly for everyone involved."

"Oh, calm down my boy!" All Might exclaimed as he stood next to the greenette in his buff form. "This will work out just fine and we'll be more than prepared to handle any situations that might occur."

Izuku sent a glare at the older man, knowing that he was using his time limit up just by standing there with him. "Sure, and then we'll have a massive battle here at the school against All for One where the world will see what you truly look like."

That made the other pause before laughing out loud. "If that happens, we'll be more than ready to handle it all. After all, I have you at my side and you have me and others as well. You are no longer alone, and you no longer need worry about being alone during an attack." He sent a look at Izuku's black fingerless gloved hands a look, knowing the other had already mastered bringing One for All to the front and ready to use. He was cracking bones after a certain percentage, but he could still use a solid of 25% of the power. More than he thought he would have been able to use at this age.

"That doesn't mean I can't be prepared for anything that comes my way." His eyes shined and Toshinori felt the hair on his neck rise. This kid knew something, and it didn't bode well for whatever was heading their way.

He coughed and shook his head instead as he raised his hands to enfold the school between them. "Either way! Welcome to your Hero Accademia Young Midoriya! Let us make you into a fine Hero!"

Izuku chuckled as he took looked towards U.A. It was once his dream school and now he could walk among the halls as a student.

He sweat dropped though as he remembered the fact that he was an adult stuck in a teen's body. 'This is going to be tedious and boring.' He just knew it.

That didn't stop the smile on his face though as he walked through the doors of U.A. to follow the path of the heroes before him.

He couldn't wait to get started.

Analysis

A.N. Now, before you get pissed at me, let me explain.

This is part one of this series. I planned only two parts out. This is the Overhaul arc I had planned out and now we'll be moving onto the League Arc and a lot of shit is going to happen in that arc! Be ready for that but it'll be a while since I have school coming up again and hopefully I'll find time but don't count on it anytime soon. Until then, suffer, sorry because there's nothing else to do till then. I hope you all liked this first part and that you'll review and let me know. Until I set the second part up, I wish you all a new year and good luck to follow!


End file.
